Rose tragédie
by Bergere
Summary: Septima Vector et Filius Flitwick : une histoire, d'amour. Les 5 grands moments de leur relation. Deux personnages à découvrir dans des tableaux de vie ; une histoire comme une rose qui nait, fleurit, et fane en mourant. Couleur rose tragédie. FINIE.
1. Prologue

**ROSE TRAGÉDIE**

_**N/a** : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter cette nouvelle fiction, déjà entièrement écrite, et dont j_e _publierais un chapitre tous les Jeudi (peut être parfois le vendredi, c'est un risque à prendre en compte, parce que je ne suis pas encore rentrée, donc disons que... peut être que le Jeudi je ne pourrais pas... donc je me donne une marge d'un jour, je vous dirais si j'ai une idée plus précise d'ici Septembre_). _Quoiqu'il en soit, elle met donc en scène deux personnages pour lesquels je me suis prise d'affection, Filius Flitwick et Septima Vector, en écrivant mon autre fic longue (petite précision d'ailleurs, je crains d'avoir un peu... agrandi Filius, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il a pris quelques centimètres !). Ce sont deux personnages très peu connus et utilisés, et j'espère vous les faire apprécier ici. Cette fiction est composée de 5 'Actes', ainsi que d'un prologue et une épilogue. En tout, donc, sept publications en comptant celle-ci !_

_Quoi d'autre... oui, pour ceux qui, par chance, liraient ma fiction 'Quand on se torture l'esprit' : il y a en effet plus d'un rappel ici. Les scènes et le passé et passif de ces mêmes personnages, que j'ai mis en scène dans cette autre fic, sont parfois proches de ce que j'avais fait dans l'autre. Avouons-le, l'idée m'est venue de là, et ils ont gardé beaucoup de ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Cependant, tout n'est pas exactement pareil, et ils sont centraux. J'ajouterais que certaines scènes (la majorité, bien heureusement) sont tout à fait inédites. J'espère donc que cette fiction-ci vous plaira aussi, peut être même davantage ! Quant au retard que j'ai pris sur 'Quand on se torture l'esprit', j'avoue que l'écriture de cette fiction n'y est pas indifférente : je voulais la finir avant Septembre. Je retourne donc désormais à mes moutons ! _

_Enfin, avant de vous laisser tranquille, je voulais vous dire que, bien entendu, je souhaiterais ardemment avoir des reviews de votre part ! Et que, si vraiment vous me le demandez, je suis prête, bien sûre, à raccourcir le délais de publication que je prends pour point de départ. En tout cas, c'est avec le plus grand plaisir que je recevrais vos avis - quels qu'ils soient - que j'attends avec impatience ! _

_Ce prologue n'est qu'un avant-goût. Enfin, disons que j'espère qu'il ne rebutera personne, car il est vraiment... présentatif. La suite... et bien, dans une semaine !_

_Bonne lecture j'espère, Bergère._

_**Disclaimer** : en général j'oublie d'écrire cette petite chose. Donc ! tout ce qui est reconnaissable appartient à JKR. Il y a des OC, mais pas seulement. Quant à nos deux protagonistes, j'ai la prétention - c'est mal XD - de les considérer un peu à elle, un peu à moi, car ils sont très peu développés dans les romans, et je les ai vraiment forgé comme je le souhaitais, à partir du peu que je savais sur eux au départ. Voilà, bonne lecture une fois de plus !  
_

**Prologue,**

_**Présentation : Alea jacta est.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Septima Helen Vector était née le 10 avril 1948, et non pas le 7 comme les gens avaient tendance à le croire. Son prénom n'avait rien à voir avec une date : ses parents étaient tout simplement légèrement superstitieux, et ils avaient souhaité lui donner un nom qui aille avec leurs craintes et leurs croyances. Un dérivé du chiffre treize aurait donné quelque chose d'assez hideux, et le trois, dont la force magique était assez développée elle aussi, aurait donné lieu à un nom du type Tétra. Ce n'était pas un prénom, et le sens de l'esthétique avait bien heureusement triomphé pour laisser la place à un derivé du chiffre sept : Septima. A vrai dire, elle aimait plutôt bien son prénom : assez original pour ne pas être confondu dans la masse des autres, mais pas trop pompeux non plus. Qu'il lui ait porté chance, par contre, elle n'aurait pas su le dire et en doutait. Elle était certes tombée amoureuse de l'Arithmancie, mais elle n'était guère convaincue par les croyances de grand-mère qui animaient ses parents, et elle était toujours restée rétive à la divination. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait grandi avec son prénom, était entrée puis sortie de Poudlard ainsi, avait connu ses premières amourettes, ses moments de solitude, tout, en répondant au nom de Septima Vector.

**.**

Pendant longtemps, elle n'avait pas trop su ce qu'elle allait faire d'elle-même. Elle était une très bonne élève, Serdaigle, disciplinée et passionnée d'Arithmancie. Cela ne vous faisait pas un gagne-pain en sortant de Poudlard, et moins encore un projet clair de futur. Elle avait eu envie de suivre ses aspirations et de faire ce que ses goûts lui conseillaient, et elle avait intégré une école prestigieuse – et inutile avait ajouté une de ses amies en riant – d'étude de la magie des chiffres. Pendant trois ans, elle avait étudié avec assiduité, elle s'était spécialisée, elle avait fait de l'Arithmancie et s'en était délectée, ne regrettant pas son choix.

Et soudain, à 22 ans, elle avait eu comme une soudaine prise de conscience : comment allait-elle subvenir à ses besoins en faisant des études pareilles ? Elle qui avait toujours mis de côté les remarques de ses parents ou autres membres de la famille se demandait désormais ce qu'elle allait pouvoir bien faire de sa vie. Cette question, oubliée depuis longtemps, était revenue à la charge ; et elle avait prit peur, en quelque sorte. Elle avait tout de même achevé ses cinq années de cours, décrochant au terme du cursus quinquennal un diplôme de Sorcellerie Supérieure de la Magie des Chiffres, option Théorie de l'Arithmancie calculatoire. Une de ses amies qui était d'origine moldue, une des rares avec qui elle avait gardé un vrai contact, lui avait dit avec un sourire que ça avait l'air aussi spécialisé et utile que Lettres Classiques dans le monde d'où elle venait. Septima avait haussé les épaules : peut être.

Après cela, elle avait écumé les petites annonces et les demandes d'emploi, mais n'avait rien pu décrocher. Deux choix s'offraient à elle : tenter un doctorat qui lui prendrait deux ans, et, avec une qualification plus élevée, peut être trouver un poste, ou bien abandonner des rêves qui n'avaient que trop durés, et entamer une autre formation, moins prestigieuse mais plus utile pour trouver du travail. Cela lui avait pris un an, et sans l'héritage que ses parents avaient reçu, elle n'aurait pas pu faire le choix somme toute le plus agréable et le plus sûr : faire – ou du moins tenter de faire – les deux en même temps.

Elle avait passé trois années à faire en parallèle une thèse rallongée, et un rapide cursus de bureautique magique et organisation de travail en bureau – autrement dit, formation de secrétariat où elle mourrait d'ennui. Cette seconde voie qu'elle empruntait lui apparaissait terriblement fade à côté de l'étude qu'elle menait sur _'L'Arithmancie appliquée à la Potion : des équations et des significations.'_ Elle avait obtenu le doctorat avec un baume au cœur, et passé l'examen de fin de parcours de manière très juste, quasiment dernière d'une promotion qu'elle dominait pourtant de beaucoup.

En juin 1975, munie de ses deux diplômes ainsi que de son titre de Docteure en Arithmancie, elle avait recommencé à chercher un emploi. Deux ou trois places de gratte-papier étaient disponibles au Ministère, et elle avait passé les entretiens. Mais, à vrai dire, elle espérait presque ne pas être prise. Et puis, il y avait eu cette annonce de La Gazette du Sorcier. La solution, si tant était qu'elle fût prise, semblait se trouver là, limpide et claire, sous ses yeux.

_« A la suite du départ à la retraite de la personne qui occupait ce poste, le Collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, recherche une personne décemment qualifiée pour le poste de professeur d'Arithmancie. Envoyer dossier à Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe, pour solliciter un entretien d'embauche. »_

Elle avait fait mine d'hésiter pendant quelques jours, fait semblant de se poser des questions sur sa vocation et sur son envie et sa capacité à enseigner ; puis elle avait simplement cédé à l'envie et l'espérance, et elle avait écrit un courrier à son ancien professeur, qu'elle avait espéré clair, bien construit, et encourageant. Puis elle avait attendu. Une réponse positive lui était venue du Ministère, mais elle l'avait simplement posée sur son bureau en se promettant de répondre et d'accepter si elle n'obtenait rien de Poudlard. Enfin, un hibou de la célèbre école lui avait apporté une date de rendez-vous, le 7 Août. Le sept, n'avait-elle pas pu s'empêcher de penser avec un sourire : quoiqu'elle dise de superstitions, elle avait espéré que cela lui porterait chance.

Le rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall avait mal commencé : elle avait réussi à balbutier en prononçant son nom, et à se ridiculiser en s'embrouillant dans le titre de sa thèse. Et puis elle avait repris son calme en se cachant derrière les vapeurs de sa tasse de thé, elle était parvenue à tenir une conversation cohérente et, elle l'espérait, à donner une bonne image d'elle-même. Elles avaient vu de long en large ses compétences et ses diplômes, son cursus, son profil… tout. En serrant la main de l'enseignante avant de repartir, elle ne savait trop que penser.

« Je vous recontacterais pour vous dire si vous avez le poste. » Elle avait simplement hoché la tête, et au moment où elle allait passer la porte elle avait été rappelée. « Mlle Vector, sachez que vous avez vos chances. » Quelques années plus tard, elle avait appris qu'elle était, et de loin, la plus qualifiée ; et que le courrier n'était qu'une formalité pour ne pas dire qu'elle était acceptée sur le champ. Le courrier promis était arrivé, elle l'avait ouvert les mains tremblantes, avait déchiré la lettre sans le vouloir, et avait enfin découvert qu'à la rentrée de Septembre elle deviendrait enseignante à Poudlard. Un cri de joie et quelques pas de danses en forme de bonds avaient agité la maisonnée, et même l'air un peu déçu de ses parents, qui auraient voulu qu'elle fasse mieux que _prof_, n'avait rien entaché de sa joie.

**.**

Septima Vector était une jeune femme vivante. Plus même, elle était vive, agitée, et assez nerveuse à vrai dire. A moitié timide et à moitié trop extravertie, toujours à avoir peur de mal faire, et réussissant souvent à mettre les pieds dans le plat avec tant de candeur qu'il était rare qu'on lui en veuille vraiment. En cela, elle avait gardé un côté enfant. D'un naturel souriant, elle n'avait pas tendance à le montrer lorsque quelque chose – quoique ce soit – n'allait pas, si bien que les gens semblaient croire qu'elle était d'une invincible gaité. Elle était la fille souriante et sympathique, celle qui disait des bêtises et qui avait cessé d'en rougir sauf en cas de force majeur, celle qui vous embarquait dans des projets compliqués et qui ne manquaient pas de rater, mais qui vous faisait passer un moment plutôt agréable. Et, même si elle s'était lentement éloignée de ses amies de Collège, elle avait le contact plutôt facile, quoique superficiel.

Dans le fond, elle était plutôt émotive, sensible. Très sensible. A l'eau de rose, et romantique. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir vivre dans un monde idéal et souriant, un monde sans haines et sans colères, sans guerres et sans peurs. Oui, bien sûr, elle le savait, c'était impossible ; mais il y avait des jours où elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêvasser. Que serait le monde, s'il n'y avait pas une part d'imagination pour contrebalancer la noirceur et la tristesse que l'on pouvait y trouver ? Les gens étaient souvent étonnés que, pour une spécialiste des chiffres, elle soit si peu terre-à-terre dans sa manière de faire, dans la vie de tous les jours. A vrai dire, il y avait une barrière infranchissable entre les nombres, les chiffres, les équations, les significations magiques qui gravitaient autour de tout cela, et le reste de la vie. Bien sûr qu'elle avait étudié les rapports avec la magie dans son usage pratique, dans sa réalité ; mais s'était avant tout une forme de théorie poétique. Ah ! des discours pareils, sur la beauté de l'Arithmancie, lui avaient attiré un certain nombre de moqueries.

Quoiqu'il en soit, outre cette passion dont elle pouvait désormais faire son métier, elle avait un autre goût très prononcé, et bien plus caché : celui des romans d'amour. Elle avait redécouvert, vraiment découvert les histoires d'amour lors des vacances scolaires de sa 4ème à sa 5ème année, en lisant ce livre sur lequel elle était tombée par hasard, et dont elle avait appris plus tard qu'il était un grand classique de la culture moldue : _Raison et Sentiment_(*). Elle l'avait choisi au hasard dans la bibliothèque de ses parents, comme attirée par la couverture, aimantée par le titre. Une semaine plus tard, en refermant la dernière page, elle s'était sentie transportée. Et elle avait commencé à les accumuler, ces romans d'amour, ces contes de fées, ces pièces de théâtre… elle ne bloquait bien que sur la poésie, et encore, cela dépendait. A l'âge de 28 ans, elle possédait une collection impressionnante, variée, de livres qu'elle n'avait bien sûr pas tous pu lire, mais qu'elle avançait lentement, avec ardeur, avec émotion.

Elle adorait se laisser prendre par les histoires, pleurer parce qu'elles étaient tristes, sourire de joie à travers ses larmes, s'émouvoir simplement. Elle aimait se prendre au jeu, se laisser croire que c'était vrai, vivre ces sentiments, se créer un monde de fantaisies à partir des livres qu'elle avait lu. C'était comme une drogue, une addiction, mais elle y tenait : avait-on jamais vu addiction plus douce et moins dangereuse ?

**.**

Elle était plutôt jolie. Pas forcément très jolie, pas admirable, et certainement pas top-modèle malgré sa taille de guêpe. Elle était grande, mais pas gigantesque. Fine, presque maigre, elle en paraissait plus allongée : on l'avait assez traitée d'asperge pour qu'elle le comprenne. Elle avait une démarche comme incertaine, un peu maladroite : ce n'était pas en soi une question d'équilibre, mais marcher sur la pointe des pieds à tout bout de champ vous ancrait moins fortement dans le sol. Elle se tenait en générale droite, les épaules relevées et tendues par une forme de stress perpétuel : elle était loin d'être quelqu'un de détendu.

Sa figure était animée, en constant mouvement. Des yeux marron, des lèvres rosées et fines, souvent agitées d'un sourire profond et sincère qui laissait déjà de légères marques creusées au coin de la bouche. Un nez fin, comme aiguisé, surplombait le monde avec un air de majesté, et semblait le point central de sa physionomie. Quelques vagues tâches de rousseur selon la saison et l'ensoleillement s'accordaient avec le châtain-clair d'une chevelure quasiment lisse et mi-longue qu'elle ramenait constamment derrière ses oreilles lorsqu'elle travaillait ; et son visage était déjà couvert de rides d'expressions, sillonné de marques de la vivacité qu'il manifestait.

**.**

En un mot, elle n'était jamais qu'une femme normale, sans extravagances, sans folies, avec ses imperfections et ses beautés, avec cette normalité naturelle et cette multitude de particularités. Elle était ce qu'elle était, Septima Vector, avec quelque part dans un de ses placards un grand pullover sur lequel était cousu un _7_ pailleté que sa mère qui avait offert, et qu'elle ne sortait jamais de son tiroir ; avec des feuilles en désordre sur son bureau et un rangement tout personnel ; avec quelques photos rangées pour ne pas les perdre et sur lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas remettre la main ; avec des crises où elle en venait à envisager d'écrire à l'ex qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années avec tant d'autres choses… Elle était professeure, à Poudlard, et elle avait la sensation de commencer vraiment sa vie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Filius Johan Flitwick avait la sensation étrange qu'il avait toujours été enseignant. Pourtant, il n'était entré à Poudlard en tant que professeur qu'en septembre 1966, et cela ferait bientôt 9 ans. Neuf ans, ce n'était pas la durée d'une vie, loin de là. Il y avait eu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, avant et pendant son professorat… et, pourtant, il avait l'impression que toute sa vie était là et avait toujours été là : cela, du moins, était vrai de toute la réalité qu'il restait dans son existence. Les souvenirs extérieurs étaient devenus douloureux, ils étaient autres ; et beaucoup étaient presque morts comme ceux qu'ils concernaient.

**.**

Né le 10 mai 1937, il avait grandi et appris à assumer le mètre quarante-cinq que ses origines Gobelins lui avaient léguées ; et il avait passé des années à supporter que son nom, qui comportait visiblement trop de 'f' et de 'i' pour être accepté tel quel, devienne Fizwizbiz dans la bouche de ses camarades. En entrant à Poudlard, petit et chétif, il avait pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir la chance d'une nouvelle vie. Cette école, ce n'était plus les enfants des amis de ses parents, qui se moquaient de lui ; ce n'était plus le cercle intime et familial : c'était le début d'un autre monde, c'était un Univers en soi. Le surnom avait disparu, les plaisanteries désagréables avaient perdu en intensité. Il s'était distingué par ses notes, par son habileté à la baguette, et n'avait déçu que le professeur Slughorn lequel s'attendait à ce qu'un descendant de Gobelin sache manier un chaudron comme il devait savoir forger des outils et fondre du métal. Mais il ne savait faire ni l'un ni l'autre : les Potions avaient toujours été son point faible, et la théorie lui semblait paradis à côté de l'enfer de la pratique. Il était définitivement un intellectuel.

Il avait passé ses BUSE et ses ASPIC avec succès, puis il avait intégré une école d'Auror. Lors de sa première année il avait rencontré celle qui allait devenir sa femme, Cécilia Liling ; lors de sa deuxième il avait réussi avec succès les épreuves ; et il avait appris à la veille de passer en dernière année et de compléter son cursus qu'il n'avait pas la taille requise. Il avait tout essayé, épuisé tous les recours possibles, et il n'avait rien trouvé : il avait fallu abandonner une carrière attirante, laisser de côté l'adrénaline et le goût de l'aventure, et décider de ce qu'il allait faire après avoir perdu deux années de sa vie à des études qui ne pouvaient, au final, que se révéler infructueuses. C'était sur les conseils de celle qui était désormais sa compagne qu'il avait entamé des études de Sortilèges et d'Enchantements, qui lui permettrait normalement d'utiliser un détour de la législation et lui donner un titre équivalent à celui d'Auror.

Deux ans plus tard, après une année de 'remise à niveau' superfétatoire, et entamant la première étape de l'enseignement spécialisé dans lequel il se trouvait, il avait épousé Cécilia à la paroisse de Darlington, dans la petite église en pierre de la ville des parents de la jeune femme. C'avait été une petite cérémonie, assez intime et conventionnelle, un moment d'émotion et de plaisir, des larmes de joie et de ravissement. Sa famille à elle, avec son frère, et sa sœur dont il ne voyait encore que trop peu l'hostilité ; la sienne à lui ; et quelques rares vrais amis. Un Marieur, une robe blanche au style délicieusement suranné, un costume trois-pièces gris foncé, un bouquet de roses de la même couleur que ses lèvres, et des serments : il n'en gardait que ce genre de souvenir, à la fois vague et précis.

Tandis que Filius suivait sa seconde scolarité avec enthousiasme et ardeur, sa jeune épouse avait passé une année de stage, une deuxième durant laquelle elle avait été placée sous la tutelle d'un Auror expérimenté, et était enfin entrée dans le département des aurors du Ministère en tant qu'employée comme une autre. Lorsqu'il était sorti enfin diplômé en Juin 1964 de l'Institut où il avait entamé la dernière partie de la formation tout en travaillant en parallèle dans une boutique d'ouvrages spécialisés en Enchantements, le couple marié avait commencé à envisager d'avoir des enfants ; lesquels ne semblaient pas vouloir venir. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème de fertilité, et il fallait simplement laisser le temps et la nature faire son œuvre.

Ces projets avaient étaient bousculés, avec tout le reste de la vie de Filius, lorsque sa femme avait été victime d'un sort dangereux qui l'avait retenue à Sainte-Mangouste pendant plusieurs mois. Trop inquiet, il avait passé la plupart de son temps à ses côtés, alors qu'elle devenait étrangement plus distante. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants, il avait dit que c'était sans importance ; elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait guérir, mais qu'elle conserverait sans doute des séquelles, il avait dit qu'il s'occuperait d'elle. Et puis elle avait commencé à fumer des cigarettes moldues, et lui avait perdu son emploi parce qu'il passait trop de temps à son chevet, et trop peu à trier des ouvrages et à conseiller des clients. Elle avait enfin pu quitter l'hôpital, mais au lieu du bonheur qu'il s'était promis, il avait eu à supporter l'une des conversations les plus terribles de sa vie, et à se plier à une décision qui le rendait si infortuné.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux pas sa faute à elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète tant. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent, qu'ils se voient moins, qu'il se détache d'elle. Il avait supplié, interrogé, pleuré. Il avait demandé si elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, et il l'avait cru quand elle lui avait juré que non ; il lui avait demandé si sa compagnie était désagréable, elle avait promis que ça n'avait rien à voir. Il avait cherché à renverser des résolutions qui lui paraissaient si absurdes, il avait pleuré à nouveau ; puis ils avaient vendu la maison et chacun s'était acheté un petit appartement dans un quartier différent de Londres.

A partir de ce jour-là, ils s'étaient vu régulièrement, mais de moins en moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande le divorce que, trop accablé, il avait accepté sans même protester. La séparation qui s'était effectuée entre les deux membres de ce couple avait concordé avec le moment où elle l'avait incité à retrouver un travail parce qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours vivre sur ses économies. C'est ainsi qu'il avait postulé pour le poste d'enseignant à Poudlard : il se demandait encore comment, avec son manque d'enthousiasme, il avait pu être engagé. Il avait même pensé pendant un moment que le directeur, connu pour sa générosité et son amour des cas désespérés, ne l'avait pas accepté simplement pour le sortir de sa déprime et lui donner une nouvelle chance. Peut être que oui, dans le fond…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était devenu le Professeur Flitwick en septembre 1966, serré dans un costume noir dans lequel il espérait trouver une vertu apaisante, et la caractéristique de le rendre plus sérieux et de faire oublier ce mètre quarante-cinq qui le faisait paraître si insignifiant. En neuf ans, il s'était reconstruit une vie autour d'un nouveau centre, à la fois plus vivant et moins poignant, auquel il était attaché, mais avec moins de passion et moins de force : Poudlard. Il s'était intégré, il avait trouvé l'équilibre à instaurer pour parvenir à tenir une classe sans s'en faire haïr, il avait refait sa vie un peu de force ; et il n'en restait pas moins qu'il regrettait ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait renoncé au rendez-vous annuel qu'ils se donnaient dans un bar de Londres, pour prendre un verre et discuter, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir de fatigue ; et pourtant il en souffrait affreusement. Se replonger dans la douceur de ces souvenirs lui était comme vital, mais c'était aussi et surtout douloureux, difficile, et avant tout déchirant.

**.**

La discrétion était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours très bien caractérisé : discret, presque passe-partout. Plein de petites qualités, il avait tendance à être confondu dans la masse par les autres, voire à être considéré comme proprement insignifiant. Pendant un temps, il avait vaguement rêvé de grandeur, de pouvoir, de superbe, pour montrer aux autres et leur en jeter ; mais il avait eu la chance d'être assagi par le temps et une âme raisonnable, et depuis se contentait très bien de ce qu'il était. Contrairement à beaucoup, il était parvenu à véritablement intégrer cette maxime : _ceux qui en valent la peine sauront bien voir qui tu es vraiment, et ce que tu vaux vraiment_. Il ne savait pas trop d'où il sortait cet adage, mais il l'utilisait en toute occasion, lorsqu'il se sentait couler, lorsqu'il se sentait rabaissé et considéré comme moins que rien. C'était sa réponse à un dédain que sa condition, pourtant lointaine, lui avait fait expérimenter à diverses reprises.

La discrétion donc. Pas d'éclat, pas de cris. Il était aussi assez fermé sur ces sentiments, mais il avait appris à ne pas en avoir honte, ou du moins pas trop. Ressentir n'était pas un mal, et il n'y avait pas de quoi en avoir honte ; et, si bien sûr il n'appréciait pas de laisser voir des larmes, il était capable de ne pas s'y arrêter trop longtemps. Après tout, nous étions tous des êtres humains autant les uns que les autres, et chacun avait le droit à ses moments de faiblesse, comme de force d'ailleurs. Ce genre de phrases philosophiques – ou du moins nommées comme telles – faisait beaucoup rire son épouse – ex-épouse… – qui le traitait de _sage hindou_ en riant. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour s'en moquer gentiment, il trouvait qu'elles avaient moins de goût, moins de force et d'intérêt : une certaine fadeur s'était installée dans leur usage et leur prononciation.

Une autre des choses qui composait son caractère, et qui était d'ailleurs liée à la discrétion, était la timidité. Il était timide, un défaut qu'il avait réussi à mettre de côté avec suffisamment de brio pour ne pas être entravé dans la vie par cette inquiétude face aux autres. Mais cela ressortait avec une force assez étonnante dans des situations intimidantes, ou simplement imprévues ; et s'il jouait son rôle de professeur comme il le fallait, il lui arrivait d'hésiter à emprunter une cheminée par peur de déranger, et parfois il passait des heures à hésiter sur trois ou quatre mots dans un courrier un peu personnel, ou justement formel, dans lequel il fallait décider du ton à utiliser. Quel était donc ce bon ton ?

Filius Flitwick était quelqu'un d'hésitant, du genre à discuter avec lui-même pour un rien avant de prendre une décision, et avec toujours cette crainte de dire ce qu'il ne fallait _pas_ dire. Les grands décrets qui avaient rythmé sa vie jusque là avaient toujours été très réfléchis ; et pourtant la raison ne l'emportait que rarement, en fait, sur le cœur. Un premier baiser, une demande en mariage, un divorce aussi… autant d'événements dans lesquels, au final, il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas vraiment de part. Il avait été absent, ou, à vrai dire, il avait plutôt été présent, mais par des sensations, des pensées, des idées. Quant à son métier, il l'aimait sans en être passionné : il aimait la matière, et enseigner ne lui déplaisait pas. L'ambiance, le monde poudlarien… tout cela avait un goût doucement, délicieusement agréable.

**.**

Impossible de passer à côté : la première chose que l'on remarquait chez lui était sa taille. Fichue taille ! En soi, il n'était pas si petit que cela… mais pour un homme, cela paraissait choquant ; et, quelque part, ses manières de faire, sa voix un peu trop fluette et sa morphologie en générale semblait accentuer ce trait de sa personnalité. Après tout, aucun professeur ne faisait cours rehaussé par une pile d'ouvrages, et peu de sorciers pesaient le même poids qu'une mannequine. Ses attitudes étaient assez nerveuses, quoique donnant l'apparence trompeuse de mouvements posés voire tranquilles. Il se tenait droit, le regard fixé vers son objectif, souvent souriant ; et à vrai dire on ne pouvait guère en dire plus.

Les cheveux noirs, dont le grisonnement léger n'était pas encore vraiment visible, il les portait à l'ancienne, plus ou moins dans le style des années cinquante avec cette raie de côté qui était devenue complètement surannée avec le temps. Sur son visage légèrement arrondi, deux yeux plutôt petits aux iris très noirs et un nez plutôt fin s'accordaient heureusement bien avec la bouche souriante et comme éphémère. Ce visage plutôt avenant ne lui avait jamais suffi à devenir un Don Juan, mais il ne le regrettait pas ; et il était bien content d'être pris au sérieux malgré ce qu'il était : un petit homme à l'apparence aimable et engoncé dans un costume trois-pièces et des chaussures cirées.

**.**

De fait, si son allure et son physique le distinguait des autres, il n'était jamais qu'un homme que la vie avait fatigué et éprouvé, et qui, tout compte fait, s'en sortait plutôt bien dans les divers simulacres de relations et d'amitiés qu'il avait réussi à se créer. Il avait des moments de coup de blues, aussi ; et comme tout le monde il lui arrivait de voir le monde en noir et gris, privé d'espoir et de bonheur. Mais cela passait, et il vivait avec une incroyable constance, trouvant des amusements comme il le pouvait, peut être toujours encore vaguement renfermé, sans cesse blessé par les rendez-vous avec son ex-femme. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne pensait plus c'était à se refaire une vie amoureuse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois quelques jours avant la rentrée de septembre 1975, lorsqu'elle était devenue enseignante, elle aussi. Ils s'étaient rencontrés avec un peu plus que de l'indifférence : une sympathie polie, avec des sourires de circonstance. De tous les accueils qu'elle avait reçu, ça n'avait pas été le plus chaleureux, mais c'était loin d'être le plus froid : Horace Slughorn lui avait montré autant de désintérêt que du temps où elle était de l'autre côté du bureau, sur les bancs de l'école. A vrai dire, tout ce dont elle se souviendrait plus tard de ses premiers mots avec Filius, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit sur l'accueil désagréable que le même Maître de Potions lui avait fait lorsque lui-même était arrivé. De son côté, il se souviendrait de lui avoir serré la main, et il lui semblerait bien que le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé l'avait marqué ; mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient désormais tous les deux à Poudlard, et les éléments de leur histoire étaient posé, la base essentielle était en place : il ne restait plus qu'à laisser le temps et la vie accomplir le reste. Toute leur histoire se composerait de moments de grandes émotions, de moments cruciaux. De moments qui seront relatés ici, grands actes de leur relation. _Alea jacta est_…

_(*) Donc… __Raison et sentiment__, roman de Jane Austen (qui a fait l'objet d'un excellent film, d'ailleurs, à mon goût)._


	2. Acte I

**ROSE TRAGÉDIE**

_**N/a** : Bonjour Mesdames, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles !_

_Pour commencer, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont lue, et plus encore ce qui ont laissé une review. Merci tout particulier, donc, à **Basmoka**, **telle17**, **Hell Butler**, et **Dream's Girl.** J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant voire davantage ! En effet, nous entrons désormais vraiment - mais, doucement je dirais - dans l'histoire elle-même._

_D'autre part, oui, je publie en avance : c'est que demain je rentre en cours, et ça risque d'être... le rush, et puis bien préoccupant ! Je préfère donc faire ça à tête quasi-reposée, maintenant, et donc en 'avance'. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, réitère le souhait que cela vous plaise... et, bien entendu, je vous en prie, continuez à me donner votre avis ! _

_Voilà, hope you'll enjoy !_

_Bergère.  
_

_**Disclaimer** : en général j'oublie d'écrire cette petite chose. Donc ! tout ce qui est reconnaissable appartient à JKR. Il y a des OC, mais pas seulement. Quant à nos deux protagonistes, j'ai la prétention - c'est mal XD - de les considérer un peu à elle, un peu à moi, car ils sont très peu développés dans les romans, et je les ai vraiment forgé comme je le souhaitais, à partir du peu que je savais sur eux au départ. Voilà, bonne lecture une fois de plus !  
_

**Acte I : La vraie rencontre.**

**_Moritura te _****_salutat : découverte à travers les pleurs._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si Septima Vector et Filius Flitwick s'étaient rencontrés le jour même où la jeune femme avait pris ses fonctions à Poudlard, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était à cette occasion qu'ils s'étaient vraiment connus, au-delà de la simple poignée de main. A vrai dire, cela n'avait pas non plus eu lieu la deuxième ni la troisième fois, et pendant des années ils s'étaient connus sans se connaître, s'en s'être véritablement appréciés. Si quiconque avait douté qu'on pût se côtoyer et se parler sans même s'être rencontré, ils auraient bien démontré que cela étaient parfaitement possible.

Sans prendre la peine de discerner la personne qu'ils étaient personnellement, véritablement, intimement, ils s'étaient connus et avaient cohabités, s'étaient estimés sans connaissance, en ne se sachant pas vraiment. Ils avaient été en contact avec la partie accessible, superficielle de l'autre, sans chercher – et sans savoir chercher – au-delà. A vrai dire, ils s'étaient connus comme ils connaissaient tous les autres, c'est-à-dire à travers une glace déformante, à l'opacité changeante mais toujours bien présente.

Ils s'étaient donc rencontrés au mois de février 1984, à une époque où ils se connaissaient déjà beaucoup, très bien même pour deux collègues. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la salle des Professeurs, dans l'incongruité d'une scène inattendue et qui se révélerait bouleversante.

**.**

Le ciel était froid, noir, la nuit déjà tombée, et les nuages atténués par l'opacité nocturne ne pouvaient que se deviner dans le halo vague et brumeux qui entourait la lueur de la lune croissante, presque pleine. Les faibles rayons qu'elle envoyait semblaient se poser sur la fenêtre sans la traverser, et seules les bougies dont le flottement oscillait légèrement illuminaient la pièce avec un mélange d'intensité et de clair-obscur presque mystique. On voyait parfaitement ce que l'on faisait, on aurait pu lire sans éprouver la moindre gêne, et pourtant la semi-pénombre était bel et bien existante, avec son impression enveloppante, intimiste.

Il n'était que cinq heures de l'après-midi, mais comme l'hiver avait assombri les environ, la fatigue et la lassitude avait laissé la pièce vide, à l'exception d'un petit homme à l'allure épuisée, la main tremblante, le regard hagard. Assis sur un fauteuil à haut dossier derrière lequel flottaient, déjà presque effacées, les lettres de son nom, sa main serrait une lettre froissée, au parchemin légèrement abimé quoiqu'il en ait pris un soin incroyable, prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer. Aurait-il dû le prévoir ? Non, il ne l'aurait pas pu. Qui l'eût pu ? Plus qu'improbable, c'était insensé. Oh ! s'il avait pu se faire croire que c'était une erreur...

Une fois de plus, sa main resserra sa prise, puis il lâcha brusquement la missive, la ressaisissant à l'instant pour la lisser et la lire à nouveau avec attention comme si se faire du mal lui demandait beaucoup de sérieux, de concentration, d'art. Non, il n'aurait pas pu le prévoir, décidément. Mais alors, pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? au fond, à quoi bon chercher des raisons à la cruauté de la vie, à son injustice ? La vie, le destin, la fatalité comme elle lui paraissait maintenant, n'avait pas à se justifier devant lui. Il n'était rien, ou si peu de choses, face à l'immensité du monde, à la puissance de la Nature. A la puissance même de l'Homme dans sa totalité, depuis les débuts de son histoire. Qu'est-ce que sa magie pouvait changer à cela ? Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il fixa sans la voir la lettre, une fois de plus. Pourquoi donc avait-il des idées pareilles ?

**.**

Assise à la table adjacente à une commode en bois, le professeur Vector tentait de corriger des copies, ralentie pas ses mains glacées qu'elle ne cessait de frotter l'une contre l'autre, et déplaçant sans cesse le pot dans lequel un feu magique brûlait pour tenter de la réchauffer. Bon sang ! ce qu'il pouvait faire froid. Emmitouflée dans plusieurs épaisseurs de capes et de robes, les épaules tressautant sans cesse dans un frisson, elle maudissait une fois de plus l'hiver, et l'emplacement de ses appartements. Poudlard était un endroit extrêmement bien isolé, les températures y étaient presque toujours juste comme il le fallait, et si l'on devait tout de même s'y promener avec un pull en hiver, il n'y faisait jamais vraiment froid… sauf là où elle vivait. Elle avait cessé depuis longtemps d'y chercher une raison rationnelle, et avait accepté que cela dût dater du temps des Fondateurs – ce qui expliquait l'irréversibilité de ce fait. De la mi-octobre à la fin du mois de mars, la température à l'intérieur de ses quartiers avoisinait les 10°C. Des draps chauffants et une bouillotte ainsi que le feu brûlant dans l'âtre lui permettaient de s'endormir le soir mais dans son bureau, impossible de travailler sans trembler de froid.

Par moment, elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne cherchait pas à changer d'appartements, pourquoi elle ne déménageait pas : elle se doutait bien que, si elle en parlait au directeur, il obtempérerait. Mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Durant les autres périodes de l'année, il faisait bon vivre dans la légère fraicheur qui enveloppait la pièce, et ce qui semblait être un problème d'isolation lui garantissait une protection contre les chaleurs excessives : cela aussi, elle avait renoncé à le comprendre, d'ailleurs. D'autre part, elle était attachée à l'endroit, et cet inconvénient était devenu une simple particularité avec l'habitude : il était rare qu'elle reste là pour travailler et, en se frottant vigoureusement les mains une fois de plus, elle décida de laisser tomber et de descendre dans la Salle des Professeurs, comme à chaque fois.

Récupérant tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle se leva, se débarrassant de l'épaisse cape qu'elle avait sur les épaules en frissonnant. Se frottant le bout du nez gelé d'une manière féline, en plissant les yeux dans une moue mutine, elle se hâta de se saisir des copies, de la plume et de l'encrier, et sorti rapidement, saluant d'un geste le portrait de Blaise Pascal, grand mathématicien moldu dont le tableau gardait son entrée. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa lorsque l'air tiède du couloir la toucha, et elle se mit à rire seule en marchant en pensant à l'anormalité de cette situation : elle se réchauffait en sortant de ses appartements !

En silence, elle traversa le château, écoutant le bruit de ses pas et ne croisant que quelques élèves, lesquels trouvaient qu'il faisait trop froid dehors, que même les couloirs n'étaient pas assez agréables, et se dépêchaient donc de regagner leurs Salles communes respectives. Pas un seul de ses collègues ne semblait vouloir se promener dans le grand château, et elle se dit qu'ils seraient sans doute tous là où elle-même allait. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle trouva l'endroit désert, étrangement silencieux même : le bruit ne l'aurait pas dérangée, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Etaient-ils donc si épuisés que cela ? Allez savoir…

En prenant une large bouffée de l'air chauffé par le feu dans l'âtre et les bougies, elle avisa une table assez basse à côté de laquelle un fauteuil légèrement décoloré par l'usage et dont les coussins rembourrés et la matière, comme du velours, laissaient entendre combien il était confortable. Le silence était presque trop pesant, et elle toussota désagréablement en traversant la pièce pour s'installer sur le fauteuil choisit : c'était officiel, elle préférait travailler dans un certain bruit ambiant, avec une ambiance rendue chaleureuse par les murmures de rires et de conversations, et non plus uniquement par la lumière tamisée. Ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant lourdement avec un soupir qu'elle remarqua la présence de quelqu'un : le bras qui pendait de l'accoudoir ne laissait aucun doute sur la présence d'un autre individu dans la pièce. La petitesse de la main, et l'absence de cheveux dépassant du dossier lui firent froncer les sourcils, et les mots sortirent avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de penser que, s'il ne s'était manifester, il souhaitait peut être qu'on le laissât tranquille, en paix. Seul.

« - Filius ? »

**.**

En entendant le toussotement derrière lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enregistrer et de se replier avec l'espoir qu'on ne le verrait pas que déjà la voix de la jeune femme l'appelait. Septima Vector l'obligeait à sortir de son silence, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, pour faire impression et retomber dans le silence. Mais c'était si dur. Vainement, il ouvrit la bouche une fois, mais il ne put parler et la referma en pâtissant de l'absence de salive qui lui asséchait le palais et lui donnait l'impression qu'une douleur diffuse le rendait incapable de parler. Tentant malgré tout de s'humidifier les lèvres du bout de la langue, il toussa dans un bruit étrangement étouffé et, se rendant compte que son silence le rendait plus suspect encore, se tourna un peu, laissa sa tête apparaître tandis que le reste de son corps était caché par le dossier du fauteuil et il parvint à faire un demi-sourire.

« - Septima, dit-il d'une voix enrouée, comme un murmure intimidé presque larmoyant.

- Vous allez bien ? »

Il se tint immobile et la considéra un moment, en silence. Il sentait bien à son ton qu'elle s'inquiétait vaguement pour lui, et il ne put rien faire pour la retenir de venir vers lui. Impuissant, incapable de trouver une parade, il l'observa se lever, se battant avec le fauteuil dont l'accueillante et moelleuse mollesse devenait une entrave : ayant dû abandonner sur la table les feuilles dont elle avait d'abord voulu se saisir à nouveau, les mains fortement appuyées sur les deux accoudoirs, elle se débattait avec la gravité, et avec la profondeur des coussins de velours, pour parvenir à se lever. Lorsqu'enfin elle se fut extirpée de ce véritable Filet du Diable domestique, elle osa un demi-sourire gêné, se doutant qu'elle avait dû passer pour une imbécile à combattre avec tant d'assiduité un malheureux fauteuil que l'usage avait rendu presque trop confortable pour que l'on parvienne à s'en extirper.

Tout ce jeu, et la mimique finale, avaient failli lui arracher un sourire, et le caractère vivant et souriant de sa collègue depuis maintenant plus de neuf ans avait presque eu raison de sa déprime mais elle avait repris contrôle d'elle-même trop vite et son expression sérieuse avait tout de suite ramené les préoccupations dans ses propres pensées. Sans trop savoir comment, il avait senti les plis de son visage se tendre, et les rides préoccupées de son front s'était redessinées assez brusquement pour qu'il le ressente. Sa collègue, quant à elle, avançait de cet air incertain qu'elle avait toujours, encore accentué par une certaine gêne, sans doute. Gêne d'aller lui parler ainsi ou peut être d'être passée pour une imbécile, à ce qu'elle pensait, à cause de ce fauteuil. Il n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien.

Lorsqu'elle finit par arriver à son niveau, et il eut le bon sens de lui désigner d'un vague geste de sa main libre une des larges chaises attenantes à la sienne sur laquelle le nom presque effacé d'un autre membre de l'équipe enseignante tentait encore de scintiller. Il la regarda s'assoir, et il sentit son autre main se refermer dans une forme de reflexe sur la lettre qu'il tenait. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il crut même qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais non. Il se contenta de se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure et de hocher la tête avec une vigueur exagérée, comme pour tenter de cacher qu'il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour se décider à dire qu'il aillait parfaitement bien – lui qui n'était même plus sûr que pouvoir dire comment il se sentait.

« - Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle, et il put lire sur son visage cette même lueur inquiète.

- Je… Sa voix s'enroua, il l'éclaircit de manière forcée, et faisant un effort surhumain pour le regarder en face, recommença. Je… A nouveau, il eut l'impression que ses cordes vocales se bloquaient, comme pour l'empêcher intentionnellement de mentir de manière si éhontée. Vaincu, il se tut et chercha à avaler sa salive. Il y eut un silence.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea la jeune femme sur un ton pourtant affirmatif. Sa voix s'affaiblit quand elle ajouta : Mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Il la considéra en silence, les yeux un peu écarquillés par l'étonnement, et puis par la compréhension. Il coula un regard vers la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main trop serrée. Par habitude, il la lissa encore avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers cette interlocutrice imprévue. Que faire ? Le lui dirait-il ? Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Pas du tout. C'était une de ces choses qui lui tenaient tellement à cœur qu'il avait comme peur d'abimer la pureté de son sentiment en le laissant apercevoir. Cela dépassait même sa timidité, sa discrétion habituelle c'était comme une étrange forme de pruderie, de pudeur exacerbée. Et puis il ne la connaissait pas, ou mal du moins : il la côtoyait, il lui parlait de temps en temps, ils avaient tendance à être d'accord. Mais elle était loin d'être une proche… avait-il vraiment des proches ? Fermant brièvement les yeux il chassa cette idée désagréable et froissa une fois de plus le papier qui se rappelait un peu trop à sa mémoire.

« - Oui.

- Oh, je… En la voyant hésiter comme si elle marchait sur des œufs, il se demanda soudainement ce qui venait de lui prendre. Pourquoi le lui avait-il dit, alors même qu'il venait de se dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas assez pour cela ? Que lui passait-il par la tête ? La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre d'un air fébrile et incertain. Vous… vous voulez en parler ? »

Il sentit à l'instant qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien fait de parler. Sa voix chancelait, oscillait, incapable de se fixer : un peu de peur, d'appréhension, la crainte de faire un faux-pas. Au moins étaient-ils deux, à ne pas être sûrs qu'il fallait parler, et à le faire quand même. Il remarqua malgré le maelstrom de ses pensées qu'elle paraissait moins folâtre que d'habitude. Sérieuse. Etrangement sérieuse. La voir arborer cette expression raisonnable, si terriblement réfléchie et prudente, était assez inhabituel pour qu'il éprouve cette sensation que le monde avait changé. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, et de ce courrier à ce visage calme, il se sentait comme balancé, sans cesse menacé d'ouvrir des yeux grands ouverts sur une autre réalité du monde. C'était si étrange.

« - C'est sans intérêt, vraiment, dit-il doucement d'un air presque mélancolique et rêveur.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Non, souffla-t-il à voix très basse tout en hochant la tête comme pour dire qu'il était certain. Enfin, si, si, se rattrapa-t-il brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce sont de vieilles histoires qui ressortent, des bêtises.

- Si c'est important pour vous Filius, ce ne sont pas des bêtises, lui dit-elle rapidement avec un petit sourire franc, et il observa son visage se teinter d'une couleur rosée comme si elle regrettait ses paroles. »

**.**

Ne savait-elle pas se taire ? Etait-ce un problème chez elle, ou… C'était trop tard de toute manière et, autant se l'avouer, la part de curiosité en elle, ajoutée à l'inquiétude vague qu'elle ressentait pour son collègue, prenaient le pas sur la discrétion. Même sérieuse ainsi, elle n'arrivait pas à être discrète, à rester dans ses plates-bandes : pourquoi allait-elle se mêler de sa vie ? A vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'il lui réponde et son expression fatiguée, lassée, triste, laissait entendre que c'était important. Voire très important. Et très personnel. Pour l'amour de Merlin, elle se rendait compte qu'elle mettait son nez dans les affaires d'autrui, et que la personne en question aurait visiblement préféré être laissée tranquille. Elle voyait clairement sur le visage de son interlocuteur un large panel d'émotions, mais elle ne parvenait pas à les démêler et les comprendre, à les identifier comme il le fallait. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée avec cela elle ne savait pas lire les émotions et les interpréter. Dans un pareil moment, c'était un véritable handicap.

« - C'est mon ex-femme qui est très malade, souffla le petit homme d'une voix lassée.

- Votre ex-femme ! »

Aussi subitement qu'elle s'était exclamée, elle se tut. Quelle imbécile ! Quelle... quelle... Comment pouvait-on manquer de tact à ce point ? C'était insensé ! et stupide. Sans doute était-ce encore une histoire de famille et de couple compliqué, un point sensible à éviter. Et voilà qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le plat avec autant de délicatesse qu'un hippogriffe en colère, pointant d'un air ingénu là où cela devait faire le plus mal. Le professeur de Sortilèges paraissait déjà bouleversé, et voilà qu'elle venait en rajouter une couche, rendre tout plus difficile encore. Elle aurait eu envie de se donner une gifle pour se punir de sa propre stupidité, mais elle se contenta de fermer un instant les yeux dans une expression douloureuse en espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Ou pas trop longtemps. Vive d'esprit... ha ! quelle blague. Elle aurait préféré savoir se taire à temps. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce faux-pas – de ce énième faux-pas ?

« - C'est une histoire assez compliquée à vrai dire, lui expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire qui restait teinté de tristesse.

- Je… commença la fautive d'une voix rendue chevrotante par l'hésitation. Je vous assure que si vous voulez en parler… »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, tandis qu'il semblait peser le pour et le contre sans même en avoir conscience. Se mordillant la lèvre, Septima se demandait s'il était vraiment possible que cela se passe si bien. Préoccupé, il ne paraissait ni offusqué ni offensé, et apparemment ce qu'elle avait dit ne l'avait pas mit en colère contre elle : il y aurait pourtant eu de quoi ! Dans une pareille situation, le manque de tact, même totalement innocent, à fortement tendance à irriter contre le coupable… Pourtant il lui avait répondu comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il avait été légitime de sa part de poser cette question ! Légitime ! alors qu'elle était dans son tord autant que quelqu'un pouvait l'être.

Etait-il donc possible que la bonté de cet homme soit supérieure encore à ce qu'elle avait cru ? Cela dépassait presque l'entendement… était-ce bien réel ? ou avait-elle à faire à une forme de personnage de Conte de fée ? Non, non, c'était réel, elle le savait. Soudain, en regardant le visage lassé, triste, de l'enseignant en face d'elle, il lui sembla que la notion de beauté de l'être humain venait de s'éclaircir pour elle. C'était donc cela, la bonté, la douceur, la véritable grandeur humaine. Oui, c'était cela ! Cette infinie générosité, cette capacité, même dans une douleur extrême – la perte d'un proche, y avait-il quoique ce soit de plus terrible ? – à accepter les autres, leurs curiosités, leurs défauts, leurs questions… Quoique capable de se retenir, elle sentait une étrange impulsion, comme une instant primaire, une pulsion puissante, la poussée : elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras tant elle était émue par la bonté humaine. Bonté humaine, beauté humaine qu'il représentait.

« - C'est étrange à vrai dire. Très étrange… La voix de Filius était comme lointaine, un souffle de vent clair mais irrégulier. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous nous sommes mariés… Et nous avons divorcé. Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment pourquoi, je ne pense pas que je comprendrais un jour. Et puis… voilà. Maintenant je la vois une fois par an, autour d'un verre. Je la… je la voyais une fois par an.

- Oh… Je…

- Ce n'est rien, interrompit-il.

- Si, si…Je… Elle n'est pas vieille ça ne doit pas être si grave. Je veux dire… »

Elle sentit sa voix s'éteindre dans sa gorge avant même de cesser de pouvoir parler. Les sourcils froncés sur son visage désœuvré montraient bien qu'elle avait tord. Qu'elle venait, encore, de dire n'importe quoi.

**.**

« - C'est un cancer des poumons. En phase terminale. Elle n'en a plus que pour… »

La voix du petit homme s'éteignit d'elle-même, il ne put rien y faire. C'était si dur. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il lui disait ça. Non, en fait, il était sûr de ne pas savoir pourquoi, sûr que c'était insensé et que ce n'était pas une décision réfléchie. Mais il ne regrettait pas, alors pourquoi arrêter ? Parce que sa gorge était si serrée, douloureuse : il sentait une larme lourde et douloureuse lui peser sur la cage thoracique, lui serrer le cœur et le lui malaxer sans prendre garde à sa fragilité.

Il jeta un œil au visage qui lui faisait face, au pli sérieux qui avait pris possession de ce front encore jeune, à l'expression concernée, au sourire figé dans une attitude gênée, mal-à-l'aise, au regard qui se voulait fuyant et qui restait pourtant dardé sur lui. Elle paraissait ingénue, adolescente. Et pourtant sérieuse. Pendant un moment, il se prit à se demander qui était cette femme. Septima Vector, oui. Mais… qui était-elle vraiment ? dans le fond ? Puis il secoua la tête doucement, s'éclaircit la gorge, en pensant à l'impossibilité de savoir qui était quelqu'un – y comprit soi-même – et en même temps cherchant à retrouver ses mots.

« - C'est cette passion de fumer aussi. Quelle idée…

- Il n'y a pas de… Elle s'interrompit, et il eut la sensation de lire dans son regard qu'il était passé du coq-à-l'âne. Je veux dire, il n'y a vraiment pas de…

- Non. »

Peut être avait-il été un peu sec – un peu trop – mais il avait peur qu'elle fasse naître de faux espoirs. Il ne put se retenir de lui envoyer un léger regard d'excuse avant de se plonger dans la contemplation vide de la lettre. Il ne voulait pas espérer. Cela faisait si mal, c'était si… Oui, oui, mais il ne devait pas espérer ! Pas de remède. Plus de remède ! c'était déjà trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, et il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Il ne pouvait pas encore pousser l'idée jusqu'à son terme, mais au moins il pouvait l'amorcer par ce refus du remède. Le reste était encore trop loin, bien heureusement, et trop douloureux aussi.

Il ne la voyait plus, mais il pouvait sentir, sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Un vent de culpabilité se leva en lui, et un instant il en oublia un autre sentiment de culpabilité, plus latent, encore moins légitime : quelle idée de lui avoir imposé cela ! c'était cruel ! Il avait la sensation de bafouer une jeunesse, une légèreté… quelque chose qui aurait dû être inviolable. Elle n'était pas une enfant, bien sûr… mais tout de même. Parler de la maladie, de la… _de la mort_. Parler de cela et de toutes ces choses terribles : cela devrait être interdit. Il était déjà si dur d'être heureux ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'y appesantir : ce qu'il avait fait était criminel.

**.**

Le silence était si étrange. Et il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire. Se taire, s'était le laisser se morfondre : de la cruauté pure, encore moins pardonnable face à la générosité infinie de Filius. Elle ouvrit la bouche en ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle dirait et fut interrompue.

« - Je dois y aller, je vais… Je vais répondre.

- Oh… Une fois encore, elle se trouva stupide de ne pas savoir quoi répondre, surtout face à la situation pathétique (dans le sens véritable qu'avait ce mot) de son collègue.

- Je… je vous revois plus tard. »

Elle eut l'impression de ne pas même avoir le temps d'acquiescer que, déjà, il avait disparu derrière une porte qui se refermait, faisant trembler la flamme pourtant vigoureuse des bougies les plus proches. Et, soudain, le calme, un silence différent, mille fois autre que celui qui avait pu exister par moments durant les minutes qui venaient de passer. Un silence total et, comme flottant dans l'air, cette question qui semblait se répondre d'elle-même sans que l'on puisse mettre de mot sur cette réponse : qui était donc Filius Flitwick ? Elle fut parcourue d'un léger frisson, comme si le souffle d'une sorte de compréhension venait de lui hérisser les poils sur la peau et de lui donner une sensation de bien-être mêlé à de l'inexplicable. Il s'était passé quelque chose, aujourd'hui.

**.**

Ce moment avait été un acte fondateur. Un véritable acte de naissance, une découverte aussi miraculeuse que celle de ruines enfouies sous des mètres de sable et qui renferment milles secrets de civilisations mystérieuses, inconnues, curieuses. Et ce souffle qui faisait frémir sa peau était le même qui avait dégagé le superflu, rendu visible l'apparence véritable de deux êtres qui étaient destinés à se connaître davantage. Ils s'étaient découverts au-delà des bonjour-bonsoir. Ils s'étaient découvert comme êtres humains doux, attentifs, généreux comme personnes sensibles.

Et ils s'étaient découverts grâce à l'adieu de quelqu'un qui rendrait bientôt l'âme, découverts déjà avec cette étrange bénédiction implicite de la part de la femme qu'il avait aimée. Celle qu'il avait aimée saluait leur rencontre celle qui allait mourir saluait leur rencontre. _Moritura te salutat…_


	3. Acte II

**ROSE TRAGÉDIE**

_**N/a** : Bonjour tout le monde !  
_

_Bon je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour penser à publier : rentrée depuis tout pile une semaine, plein de boulot, c'est fou ! Mais c'est intéressant, alors ça va !_

_J'arrête de raconter ma vie. Donc, je publie vite vite ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les review, je suis désolée : en fait, je veux prendre le temps, et actuellement je l'ai pas ! Donc merci quoiqu'il en soit ! et pour les remarques sur les pronoms, j'ai tenté d'y faire attention en relisant, mais en fait ça me choque peu donc, vu que j'ai fait vite vraiment, je ne promets rien. Je suis désolée ! Voilà, merci, merci, bonne lecture, en espérant que j'oublie pas non plus la semaine prochaine ! Dites moi surtout ce que vous en pensez !  
_

_Bergère.  
_

_**Disclaimer** : en général j'oublie d'écrire cette petite chose. Donc ! tout ce qui est reconnaissable appartient à JKR. Il y a des OC, mais pas seulement. Quant à nos deux protagonistes, j'ai la prétention - c'est mal XD - de les considérer un peu à elle, un peu à moi, car ils sont très peu développés dans les romans, et je les ai vraiment forgé comme je le souhaitais, à partir du peu que je savais sur eux au départ. Voilà, bonne lecture une fois de plus !  
_

**Acte II : Le premier baiser.**

**_Primum _****_vivere, _****_deinde _****_philosophari : qu'il est dur de ne pas se questionner._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Certaines choses paraissent claires à tout le monde, et pas aux concernés. Parfois, aussi, les choses sont parfaitement claires pour les concernés, chacun dans leur coin, mais ils s'évertuent maladroitement à lire l'autre, à le comprendre et, avant tout, à se comprendre eux-mêmes. Les autres, autour, observent et font bruyamment des remarques, en échangeant des regards amusés et en lançant des paris ou, quand les autres ne sont plus des adolescents, ils se contentent de spéculer un peu en silence, parfois échangent leurs impressions et couvent du regard ceux qui devraient être le futur couple. Les deux concernés, cependant, n'en sont guères avancés, embarrassés de mille et mille problèmes de morale, de craintes, d'hésitations et ils s'entourent d'un halo de silence, se meuvent dans le balottement constant de leurs désirs et des rappels rageurs d'un surmoi trop présent.

Décortiquant leurs sentiments un à un, cherchant à les percer à jour, l'un et l'autre se battent alors avec des sensations contradictoires et l'incapacité chronique de prendre une décision. Cette situation, qui n'était pas forcément si courante – allez lire les sentiments de ceux que vous ne connaissez pas ! – était bel et bien celle de Filius et Septima, inconscients de l'attention que leurs collègues apportaient du coin de l'œil à leur relation, et chacun préoccupé de ses émotions parasites, dérangeantes, dangereuses.

Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour se rendre compte qu'elle était irrémédiablement attirée par le petit homme dont elle se sentait plus qu'amie ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais pensait bien pourtant que c'avait à faire avec son ex-femme : elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour prendre conscience du sentiment qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la mathématicienne ? Il savait que le choc était venu brusquement lorsqu'elle lui avait saisi la main pour le soutenir lors de l'enterrement de Cécilia. L'un et l'autre sentaient bien, quoiqu'il en soit, qu'une culpabilité lui rongeait le cœur, et ils s'évitaient avec un soin trop appliqué pour être tout à fait sincère.

**.**

Le premier rayon de soleil d'avril frappait les vitres de la face Est du château, et la pâle lumière de ce matin incroyable rosissait encore les nuages, dans un tourbillon de coloris chaleureux qui faisaient oublier le froid qu'il faisait sans doute à l'extérieur. Debout devant une des fenêtres de ses appartements, un petit bonhomme lissait machinalement ses moustaches d'un mouvement de doigts habitués, presque un réflexe. Drapé d'une robe de chambre bleu nuit, les pieds fermement plantés dans des pantoufles de la même couleur, ses yeux perdus dans le vague au-delà du paysage, ses petites lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez, Filius observait le champ de bataille abandonné qu'était son cœur. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire : son ex-femme décédée, il s'était entiché d'une jeunesse fringante et douce.

Trop jeune et trop douce. Trop, du moins, pour vouloir perdre son temps avec un homme vieilli comme lui, un cinquantenaire fatigué aux habitudes bien ancré et au charme plus que déclinant. Il était lucide, conscient que sa petite taille, qui ne l'avait jamais avantagé, ajoutée à ses vêtements d'homme d'un autre temps, le rendait sans intérêt aux yeux d'une femme. Ce petit papi avant l'âge, avec ses lunettes, et ses pantoufles assorties à sa robe de chambre, et son travail – et salaire – d'enseignant n'avait plus rien de séduisant. C'était un constat désolant, mais un constat qui lui paraissait terriblement véridique.

Une part de lui, bien entendu, continuait à avoir envie d'y croire, et par moment il se mettait à rêvasser d'une relation calme et posée, d'un couple et doux – comme elle – et audacieux. Il voulait y croire, car l'espoir fait vivre et à vrai dire, cette espoir-là ne voulait pas le laisser, il n'aurait pas su s'en débarrasser. Pourtant, dès qu'il s'installait trop confortablement dedans, une autre réalité venait le frapper de plein fouet : son deuil. Un deuil certes étrange et ambivalent, un deuil qu'il n'était nullement obligé de suivre. Mais le fait était qu'il était en deuil, que la seule femme – la seule _autre femme_ – qu'il ait aimée venait de mourir. Alors comment parvenir à aimer en paix, comment vouloir espérer, comment ne pas s'en vouloir : la culpabilité rampante lui rongeait l'esprit, et il était incapable d'envisager même de tenter quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune chance, et en eût-il eu une, il n'aurait su comment agir. En soupirant, il s'étira et, laissant les couleurs pourpres qui s'éteignaient dans le ciel, pris la direction de sa salle de bain.

**.**

Le matin était sans l'ombre d'un doute le moment le pire : pendant la nuit, tout est possible, autorisé, facile. Le rêve, même frustrant, même quand on ne s'en souvient pas, laisse toujours dans l'esprit qui s'éveille un sentiment de plénitude, de liberté, d'oubli. Lorsque l'on dort, comment savoir que l'on rêve : Descartes l'a bien dit, nous rêvons tous, et tandis que nous dormons tout nous semble aussi vrai et plausible que si nous étions éveillés. Se retournant dans son lit, elle saisit la couverture et la rabattit sur elle : depuis quand allait-elle justifier ses pensées avec de la philosophie ? C'était pathétique…

Se retournant à nouveau, elle s'allongea sur le dos et, les yeux ouverts, fixa le plafond dans la pénombre : oui, le réveil était définitivement le pire moment de la journée. Lorsqu'ayant dormi le calme s'était tranquillement insinué dans ses veines et ses pensées, dans une forme de totale absence à soi et au monde, lorsque l'esprit encore embrumé s'étirait dans la félicité de pensées positives et vagues alors, soudain, comme un coup de poing que nous donnerait un ami proche, et donc d'autant plus douloureux, la mémoire lui revenait. Les souvenirs, la réalité, faisaient brusquement irruption dans ses pensées. Et, dès lors impossible de profiter de cette impression de plénitude : les déboires inutiles de son cœur amoureux venaient la frapper au plus profond d'elle-même.

Soupirant, elle repoussa la couverture et frissonna légèrement : fichue température hivernale. Impossible de rester allongée à ne rien faire, il ne pouvait pas faire plus de 15°C et son gros pyjama était insuffisant. Sentant la chaire de poule naître sur ses avant-bras et ses jambes, elle ferma les yeux, inspira bruyamment, et se leva : c'était au moins une chose de faite. Sans enthousiasme et bâillant, elle jeta un regard fatigué à l'horloge dont elle avait depuis longtemps cessé d'entendre le tic-tac régulier et constata qu'elle avait une demi-heure avant de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner autrement dit, largement le temps. Cela pourtant ne la réjouit pas, les pensées de ce réveil encore trop présentes, et elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain d'un pas trainant malgré le contact du sol glacé sur ses pieds, et y pénétrant referma la porte et, dirigeant sa main vers sa poche, laissa échapper un juron : sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, elle ne pouvait réchauffer la pièce, ne serait-ce que le temps de se déshabiller.

Résolue désormais à avoir froid, elle se débarrassa aussi vite que possible de ses vêtements de nuit et, se retrouvant nue, se glissa dans la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude à fond, puis celui d'eau froide, avec davantage de circonspection cependant. Lorsque quinze minutes plus tard elle sortit de l'eau, le miroir de sa salle de bain était couvert de la buée de ce bain brûlant, et elle dû passer la main sur la glace pour y voir son reflet : emballée d'une serviette trop courte, elle avait tout loisir de s'observer. Svelte, elle n'était pas trop moche sans doute… trop peu de formes peut être, ce genre de choses qui vous discrimine de suite face à un regard masculin.

Se détournant de son image, elle fit un aller-retour et entra dans la salle de bain en sous-vêtements choisis en toute hâte, du coton pratique et sans charme, les couleurs jurant l'une avec l'autre. Tant pis, après tout personne n'aurait l'occasion de voir cela, pas plus aujourd'hui que les autres jours… Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire crispé et désabusé et une fois encore elle fixa l'image que réfléchissait le miroir : une femme banale et sans charme, plus si jeune que cela, pas franchement attirante. Dans l'ensemble elle n'était pas laide, simplement pas grand-chose. Quant à son visage… elle aurait aimé pouvoir le rendre plus joli avec du maquillage, l'arranger avec artifice, mais toutes les tentatives qu'elle avait pu faire s'étaient révélées de cuisants échecs : au naturel, elle avait du moins le mérite de ne pas ressembler à une poupée mal maquillée.

Immanquablement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Filius : comment, pensant à la séduction, à l'absence de séduction, pouvait-elle ne pas en arriver à penser à cet homme-là ? Après tout, amoureuse, elle n'y pouvait rien, il fallait qu'elle pense à lui. Seulement c'était désespérant, parce qu'en plus de n'avoir aucune chance, comme le lui disait silencieusement son miroir, elle savait qu'il était hors de question qu'il se passe quoique ce soit : son ex-femme dont il avait toujours été si amoureux venait de mourir… comment pourrait-il même penser à aimer à nouveau, regarder une femme avec désir et envie ? Comment elle-même osait-elle conserver une vague lueur d'espoir ? Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle se faisait des films avec quelques mots, s'inventait des romans avec un regard, refaisait le monde avec un rire. Quoique n'y pouvant croire, elle continuait à interpréter chaque mot et chaque geste comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Merlin, quelle stupidité…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit d'un coucou dans son salon. Sursautant, elle se précipita à nouveau hors de la salle de bain et, découvrant qu'elle était déjà censée être dans la Grande Salle, elle se précipita pour ouvrir son armoire, se saisit d'un pull et d'un pantalon qu'elle enfila à toute allure, puis saisissant sa cape-robe noire, elle entra à nouveau en trombe dans la pièce adjacente, tentant de se brosser les dents puis de se donner un coup de peigne rapide tout en enfilant tant bien que mal ses habits professoraux. Lorsque finalement elle quitta ses appartements en marchant rapidement sous le regard mi-amusé mi-blasé du portrait qui gardait sa porte, elle fit cette constatation inaltérable : rien à faire, une fois encore elle était en retard. Vraiment, elle n'était pas du matin.

**.**

Il ne supportait pas de se comporter comme un adolescent, un vrai gamin, sans cesse à chercher à être vu, avec une discrétion horripilante tant elle était inefficace. Il se sentait emprisonné, tel un pantin, soumis à une contrainte intérieure sur laquelle il semblait ne pas avoir le moindre pouvoir. Il aurait voulu être libre de ses mouvements et de ses pensées… alors, peut être quelque chose aurait-il pu changer en bien ou en mal, mais changer, et il ne souhaitait plus que cela. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il désirait, même cela semblait trop complexe. Il voulait son attention, son amour, comme un enfant. Il pensait avoir envie de faire un premier pas, celui qu'il s'interdirait toujours, car, plus d'une fois, il avait rêvé éveillé, fomenté des projets, même préparé des paroles, des déclarations, des demandes. A croire qu'amoureux romantique il composerait bientôt des poèmes et des odes pour chanter sa gloire, œuvres que jamais elle ne verrait.

La croiser le matin, le midi, le soir, et dès l'instant où il croyait voir sa silhouette, sentir quelque chose en lui qui se serrait, se tendait véritablement, une tension de l'esprit vers cette pensée, cette personne. Lui parler, l'aimer, se taire. Vraiment, un peu comme un enfant amoureux de sa maîtresse, condamné à l'admirer, et à s'agiter en silence sauf que lui avait avec cela la raison d'un homme de cinquante ans, qui savait borner ses actions et connaître la teneur des agitations de son cœur. Autrement dit, il ressentait comme un enfant et pensait comme un vieillard : une voix en lui parlait de déchéance et il avait tendance à la croire.

**.**

Ce jour qui avait mal commencé finirait sans doute de même : elle ne pu penser quoique ce fût d'autre lorsque, face à sa dernière classe de la journée, un petit groupe de cinquième année moyennement travailleur, elle découvrit l'étendue de la catastrophe, à se demander si elle ne leur avait vraiment rien appris. Incapables de répondre à sa question, ils avaient trouvé des explications toutes plus fantaisistes les unes que les autres et à la fin du cours, désespérée, elle avait même abandonné l'idée visiblement inutile et insensée de leur donner des devoirs. C'est pourquoi, retrouvant son salon avant le dîner, elle regarda avec dégoût un paquet de copies à peine entamé et se dépêcha de tomber sur son canapé dans un grand soupir et, désœuvrée, elle finit par prendre l'un des ouvrages qui jonchaient sa table basse : un roman qu'elle avait déjà lu, et immensément apprécié. Roman d'amour, bien entendu, roman de multiples amours et roman de génie. Les 900 pages d'_Anna Karénine_ n'étaient pas du genre pesant. Pas tout à fait au hasard, elle ouvrit le livre à la Sixième partie et entreprit de feuilleter les pages à la recherche de l'extrait qu'elle préférait. L'ayant trouvé, un léger sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres et, oubliant ses soucis, elle s'absorba dans la lecture de l'extrait :

_« Serge Ivanovitch laissa échapper un soupir quelques instants de silence l'eussent mieux préparé à une explication qu'un banal entretien sur les champignons ! Se rappelant la dernière phrase de la jeune fille, il voulut la faire parler de son enfance mais à sa grande surprise il s'entendit bientôt lui répondre :_

_- Les bolets, prétend-on, ne hantent que la lisière mais à parler franc, je ne sais pas les distinguer des autres._

_ Quelques minutes passèrent encore. Ils étaient maintenant complètement seuls. Le cœur de Varinka battait à coups précipités elle se sentait rougir et pâlir alternativement. Quitter Madame Stahl pour épouser un homme comme Koznychev, dont elle se croyait presque sûrement amoureuse, lui semblait le comble du bonheur. Et tout allait se décider ! Elle redoutait l'aveu et plus encore le silence._

_« Maintenant ou jamais », se dit Serge Ivanovitch, pris de pitié devant le regard troublé, la rougeur et les yeux baissés de Varinka. Il s'avoua même qu'il l'offensait en se taisant. Il se remémora à la hâte ses arguments en faveur du mariage, mais au lieu de la phrase qu'il avait préparée, il laissa tomber inopinément :_

_- Quelle différence y a-t-il entre un cèpe et un bolet ?_

_ Les lèvres de Varinka tremblèrent en répondant :_

_- Il n'y en a guère que dans le pied._

_ Tous deux sentirent que c'en était fait : les mots qui devaient les unir ne seraient pas prononcés, et l'émotion violente qui les agitait se calma peu à peu. »_

Un sourire doux-amer se glissa sur ses lèvres : elle avait une affection toute particulière pour cette scène et, quoique la connaissant presque par cœur, elle prenait toujours un plaisir extrême à la relire. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais qu'un détail dans cette longue œuvre d'art, mais ce détail, ce rien, dégageait une vérité et un réalisme absolument inimitables. Elle se sentait quasiment plongée dans sa vie en lisant cela, quoiqu'il n'y ait pas le moindre rapport. Simplement, elle ressentait presque ce sentiment, la réalité de cet échange caduque, qui ne peut mener à rien. La réalité de la vie aussi : la réciprocité d'un sentiment même ne suffit en rien, et la volonté est parfois inutile. Ces quelques pauvres lignes lui semblaient receler une richesse inouïe, et il lui semblait que jamais elle ne s'en lasserait. Objectivement, ça n'était pas gai, plutôt triste même… mais qu'importe, elle savait bien que la vie n'était pas heureuse, en générale.

**.**

Il avait passé tout le dîner à remâcher des pensées pour le moins déplaisantes, car chaque idée agréable était écrasée par la morale, la conscience, ou le réalisme. La beauté de Septima qui arrivait une fois encore en retard était inaccessible, son sourire n'était pas pour lui, son amour à lui était à sens unique, et sa situation lui interdisait même d'aimer. Toujours ces mêmes réflexions. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit. Malheureux, il l'était maintenant, sans l'ombre d'un doute. De telles pensées n'auraient pu rendre personne heureux ! La situation était inextricable, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ses pensées étaient encombrées, mais il n'avait même pas le loisir de s'y adonner, entouré qu'il était de tout le monde. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il sortit de table pour aller prendre sa ronde il se trouva soulagé : certes, il croisait des élèves et de temps à autre un collègue, mais pour au moins une heure, peut être une heure et demi avec du zèle, il pouvait profiter de l'air et être seul avec ses idées.

Ses élans de sentiments continuaient à lui montrer qu'il était impuissant à l'aimer : ce n'était même pas des envies de l'embrasser. C'était de vouloir avoir son sourire, savoir qu'il était payé de retour. Autant de choses impossibles. A la fin d'une heure de réflexions, il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce : analysant et analysant à nouveau chaque chose, il ne pouvait trouver des conclusions. Il rationnalisait tout, y compris le sentiment. Il se rationnalisait lui-même, en un sens. Mais sa raison était déraisonnable, elle faisait des cases là où il n'y avait rien à mettre, et le gros du problème restait dans les inclassables et non-classés, dans une immense catégorie où se regroupaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important. A son âge, il trouvait cela tristement pathétique.

**.**

Le bruit de plus en plus rapide d'un claquement contre la vitre finit par lui faire tourner la tête, agacée, la dérangeant dans ses corrections : un hibou moyen duc frappait frénétiquement contre le verre de la fenêtre de son salon. Jetant un regard désabusé à la copie en cours de lecture, elle abandonna l'idée de la finir avant de se lever, et alla d'une démarche lasse ouvrir la fenêtre, récupérer le papier, et s'assoir pour le lire, se réemballant dans un plaid : dépliant le parchemin, elle reconnu en un instant l'écriture large et ronde de sa meilleure amie de l'adolescence, avec qui les rapports s'étaient singulièrement distendus avec le temps. Un courrier signifiait ou bien une grande nouvelle, ou une crise soudaine de culpabilité au vu de l'état déliquescent de leurs relations : elle le savait, elle fonctionnait de même. A peine commencée sa lecture, elle comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième hypothèse : son amie n'avait rien à lui dire, et entre quelques futilités avait trouvé moyen de lancer la flèche la mieux placée pour lui miner le moral. _« Pour moi, tout va bien avec Marc. Et toi, toujours personne ? »_ Une remarque qui venait se ficher en plein cœur.

Se rembrunissant d'un coup, elle avait fini en toute hâte le pli dénué d'intérêt, et l'avait fait brûler sans y réfléchir, simplement agacée et attristée. Elle était véritablement un cas désespéré, n'est-ce pas ? A dire vrai, elle était bien plus blessée par cette simple question, qui mettait le doigt sur un sujet particulièrement sensible, qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Faisant mine de n'en avoir rien à faire, elle revint à son paquet de copies et tenta de se plonger dans le parchemin qu'elle avait entamé précédemment. A peine une minute plus tard, elle reposa sa plume à côté du tas de feuilles et poussa un soupir : inutile de se voiler la face, n'est-ce pas. Elle fit bien quelques tentatives à nouveau, mais il lui était totalement impossible de se concentrer… ses pensées tournaient en rond, et elle voyait alternativement la question de son amie, et le visage de Filius. Rapidement, elle se sentit bouillonner. La sensation désagréable qui l'animait ne voulait pas partir et, à vrai dire, elle allait plutôt en grandissant ! Se levant pour l'évacuer, elle se mit vite à arpenter la pièce, marmonnant des bêtises, des noms et des fragments de phrases.

Lâchant finalement un _'Merlin en soit damné !'_ elle sortit en trombe de son salon, et sans doute n'avait-elle jamais fait la distance qui la séparait des appartements de Filius aussi rapidement : en trop peu de temps pour que la marche la calme, elle se retrouva plantée devant l'entrée de chez lui. Croisant le regard du tableau qui lui barrait la route, il lui sembla avoir soudain reçu une douche froide : bon sang de bonsoir ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle n'était tout de même pas partie avec l'idée de lui déclarer, de lui demander… Prenant quelques grandes inspirations elle tenta de faire le vide dans ses pensées et se mordant la lèvre se rendit compte qu'elle avait été sur le point de faire l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie… cela simplement à cause d'une lettre stupide et d'une question naturelle et insensée. Sa mère n'avait pas tord, elle avait franchement la fâcheuse habitude de s'enflammer pour un rien.

Avec un dernier soupir, elle fit demi-tour et fit quelques pas les yeux fermés, cherchant à contrôler les battements de son cœur. Au moment où elle les rouvrait, elle heurta une armure qui se mit à jurer en même temps qu'elle, faisant un concert avec les grincements et le bruit de ferraille qui sembla résonner dans tout le château.

**.**

Il était prêt à aller se coucher : à nouveau drapé de sa robe de chambre bleue, il avait la même allure que le matin, comme un éternel recommencement. Attrapant la tasse vide posée sur son bureau, il se leva et fit quelque pas vers la cuisine avant de sursauter, manquant de faire tomber le délicat objet en porcelaine : un fracas épouvantable venait de se faire entendre et, sans y réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la porte. Le portrait apparu devant lui, secouant la tête négativement, et ouvrit la bouche comme pour le dissuader : sans y prêter attention, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à Septima qui, se massant l'épaule, maugréait :

« - Mais quelle journée à la bouse de dragon ! il manquait franchement plus que ça, connard de Merlin. »

Trop étonné pour parler, il sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il resta immobile à la regarder donner un coup de pied avorté à l'armure qui continuait à grognonner ce jusqu'à ce que, se retournant légèrement, elle semble l'apercevoir. Il la vit soudainement se figer, prendre un air horrifié, et finir de se retourner vers lui.

« - Je vous ai réveillé… ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

- Pas du tout, j'ai juste eu peur sur le moment… Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte de la tenue dans laquelle il était, semblable à un vieux retraité engoncé dans ses habitudes, ne sortant même pas sans sa tasse de thé. J'en suis même sorti la tasse à la main… finit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Je vois, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Je suis vraiment navrée, je vais… Ne finissant pas sa phrase, elle commença à s'éloigner.

- Euh… attendez… Septima ?

- Oui ?

- Vous… enfin, vous étiez venue me demander quelque chose ? je veux dire, ce n'est pas votre soir de ronde…

- Oh, je euh… c'est sans importance vraiment, c'est… Bonne nuit Filius ! »

Elle semblait si pressée de lui échapper… il s'en serait presque senti blessé, attristé du moins. Cependant, une pointe d'un étrange courage s'empara de lui et, faisant un pas pour sortir de son palier, il l'interpela.

« - Vous êtes certaine ? Venez… venez donc boire un thé au moins.

- Je… pas déranger… il la vit toussoter comme si elle cherchait à se reprendre. Si vous voulez oui.

- C'est un plaisir, répondit-il, espérant que son large sourire n'était pas trop visible. »

Sortant plus complètement de chez lui, il attendit qu'elle revienne pour entrer à son tour. Doux Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle : un peu décoiffée, ses lèvres prises dans une moue plus qu'adorable, et son nez, un nez comme seule Cléopâtre avait pu en avoir un : magnifique. Sa démarche toujours incertaine, cette silhouette… il secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers son buffet pour en sortir une nouvelle tasse : il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à avoir des pensées pareilles, il allait faire une bêtise.

« - Vous êtes certain que je ne dérange pas ?

- Je vous le promets, répondit-il à voix basse, lui tendant une tasse. Asseyez-vous.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Vous… vous allez bien ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour savoir de quoi elle parlait : elle savait très bien pour Cécilia, elle connaissait sa douleur. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas avait trait à l'autre douleur que son deuil faisait naître.

« - Je pense oui…, il lui adressa un vague sourire et se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais remerciée. Merci beaucoup, pour m'avoir accompagné. »

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait accompagné, ce qui avait motivé sa décision… mais il savait que, sans elle, il n'aurait certainement pas tenu le coup : l'enterrement en lui-même, avec l'adieu total à un passé très prégnant, et l'adieu à une personne pour qui il avait conservé une très vive affection. Et puis Célia, son ex-belle-sœur, qui le fusillait du regard, et Anthony, son ex-beau-frère, sympathique mais décalé, qui dans sa bonhommie n'aidait pas vraiment… Il se sentait très conscient du fait qu'il n'aurait pas su s'en sortir seul.

« - De rien voyons… N'eût été la sœur de votre ex-femme je ne… Elle s'interrompit brusquement, et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Oh par Morgane, je suis désolée, vraiment, s'était déplacé, je ne…

- Voyons, ce n'est rien… »

Sans doute n'était-elle pas très politiquement correcte dans ses dires… mais venant d'elle, il devait avouer n'en avoir plus rien à faire. Et après tout, elle n'avait jamais manqué de décence, n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque sur son étrange relation à son ex-femme or elle n'eût pas été la première. La voyant poser sa tasse et se lever, il comprit que c'était sans grand espoir : elle était toujours si certaine d'avoir fait un faux pas. Certes, cela lui arrivait, même lui ne le nierait pas… mais enfin, il lui accordait licence sur ce point, il n'était nul besoin qu'elle se rende malade pour cela. Elle se mit à arpenter son salon :

« - Non, vraiment, je n'arrête jamais les faux-pas, c'est insupportable.

- Calmez-vous donc, répondit-il, se levant et marchant vers elle. Ce n'est rien vous dis-je. D'ailleurs… pourquoi veniez-vous ? »

Elle se retourna alors qu'il était juste derrière elle, et se retrouva donc acculée au mur, face à lui. Oh, s'il avait pu la prendre dans ses bras ne serait-ce qu'un instant, et lui murmurer qu'il n'en avait que faire… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se trouvait comme scotché là, face à elle. Immobile. Il la vit trembler, et ses propres pensées s'agitèrent. Des idées folles lui traversaient la tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'elle allait soudain l'embrasser. Il savait bien quelque part que, si elle le faisait, et malgré toutes les préventions qu'il se faisait, il la laisserait faire et même plus… mais c'était invraisemblable. Il la vit respirer et souffler fort, comme lorsqu'une émotion nous coupe la gorge.

« - Filius ? souffla-t-elle soudain.

- Oui ? interrogea le concerné d'une voix un peu altérée, ne parvenant pas à s'enlever de la tête cette idée fantasque.

- J'ai une idée. Mais… enfin… Je crois que j'étais venue pour ça.

- Je… commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, étonné. Quoi donc ?

- Promettez-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir ? Sa voix prenait la tonalité d'une imploration, elle sentait son cœur serré par le stress, l'anticipation.

- D'accord, hocha-t-il, agité de mille battements rapides et désordonnés comme s'il avait su ce qui venait. D'accord… »

**.**

Et, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Dans la situation où ils étaient, les choses n'auraient pu tourner autrement. Ce face-à-face devenant entêtant, que faire d'autre ? il était si proche, elle le voyait trembler… ou peut être était-ce elle. Et puis cette conversation insensée, insupportable.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire si ce baiser était agréable, si ses lèvres étaient douces et ses manières de faire délicates. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était véritablement en train de l'embrasser : elle avait bien l'impression que ses lèvres et les siennes venaient de s'entrechoquer, brusquement, étonnamment, comme par erreur sauf qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas une erreur. Tout, mais pas cela. Elle n'était pas sûre de sentir quoique ce fût, moins encore de ressentir. Son cœur devait battre à toute allure, mais elle ne le savait pas. Et elle avait beau savoir qu'elle venait de l'embrasser, tout cela lui paraissait encore incroyable. C'était fou, comme le monde sorcier paraissait fou au moldus, comme de voler pour la première fois.

**.**

Tout baiser est une impulsion. Tout premier baiser d'amants du moins, car il arrive parfois que dans une relation il y ait une part d'à-propos. Quoiqu'il en soit, celui-ci fut une impulsion aussi peu maîtrisée que faire se peut : il avait fallu des circonstances plus que particulières, et puis cette lettre, et cette journée.

Pour qu'ils puissent être heureux, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour que quelque chose commence, il avait fallu à proprement parler être déraisonnable. Ne pas penser, ne plus penser : pour deux intellectuels, deux sentimentaux intelligents, ça n'allait pas sans mal. Pourtant les faits étaient là : pour parvenir à quelque chose, il fallait bel et bien lâcher la bride et laisser, par moment, le plus profond de soi s'exprimer. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, doucement, comme au ralenti, et que leurs regards mi-honteux mi-ravis se croisèrent, avant que son visage à elle ne se fende d'un ravissant sourire, et qu'il fit un mouvement timide pour lui saisir la main, la vérité de cette sentence du bonheur s'imposa comme jamais. _Primum __vivere, __deinde __philosophari…_


	4. Acte III

**ROSE TRAGÉDIE**

_**N/a** : Bonjour !_

_Cette fois je prépare la veille, comme ça c'est tout bon pour demain matin ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue et à ma review :) J'espère que ceci vous plaira, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vraiment ! D'autant que je me pose de grandes questions : mon hypokhâgne me fait réfléchir sur l'écriture (oui, oui, ça ne parlera sans doute à personne, mais je me dis que je fais de la 'littérature' de pure notation). Enfin, passons :D j'aimerais simplement votre avis !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Je précise - oui, quand même - j'ai 17 pauvres années, je n'ai jamais accouché. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tomber dans des clichés tout de même ! _

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bergère._

_PS : finalement j'ai oublié ce matin... c'est donc ce soir :)  
_

_**Disclaimer** : en général j'oublie d'écrire cette petite chose. Donc ! tout ce qui est reconnaissable appartient à JKR. Il y a des OC, mais pas seulement. Quant à nos deux protagonistes, j'ai la prétention - c'est mal XD - de les considérer un peu à elle, un peu à moi, car ils sont très peu développés dans les romans, et je les ai vraiment forgé comme je le souhaitais, à partir du peu que je savais sur eux au départ. Voilà, bonne lecture une fois de plus !  
_

**Acte III : La naissance.**

**_Lux fit : comme un enfant qui nait illumine des vies._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ils avaient parlé d'avoir des enfants plusieurs fois, mais cela paraissait toujours lointain, irréalisable. Ils vivaient ensemble, certes, et formaient un couple soudé mais avoir un enfant, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Et puis un jour ils n'avaient utilisé aucun sort de protection : ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé, mais dès lors c'avait été ainsi. Implicitement, ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient, et ne pas en parler, c'était simplement se donner encore un peu l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Après tout, pour un couple, avoir des enfants était la chose la plus naturelle, la plus ancestrale qui soit plus même, peut être, que la notion de couple en soi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte très peu de temps après l'être devenue, et c'était en en faisant part à Filius que la chose avait pris toute sa vérité. Autour d'un verre, en célébrant l'heureux événement, il y avait eu ce regard de compréhension : parents, ils le seraient bientôt. Sans doute se souviendrait-elle longtemps, très longtemps, de la chair-de-poule qui lui avait traversé le dos, en pensant à tout ce que cela impliquait : c'était effrayant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Il avait fallu annoncer la chose, mais la vague de réactions passée, ils avaient été laissés plutôt tranquilles. Lui du moins, car très vite elle s'était trouvée accablée de conseils, couvée de regards inquiets. Vers le début du 8ème mois de grossesse, elle avait même cru qu'Albus la mettrait hors de sa salle de classe de force, et elle s'était vue obligée de n'assurer que la moitié de ses cours, la place étant déjà occupée par le directeur durant les cours les moins intéressants où se trouvaient les élèves les plus turbulents. D'accord, elle était enceinte, et peut être un peu âgée pour cela. Mais tout de même…

Il y avait eu, bien sûr, les regards des élèves, et les chuchotements de plus en plus prononcés, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit véritablement avéré qu'elle était enceinte, en effet. Ils théorisaient sur le père… grand bien leur en fasse ! Les questions sur le prénom et le sexe de l'enfant : cela avait été une véritable corvée. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas savoir à l'avance, et ne pouvaient que répondre inlassablement : Alexandre si c'était un garçon, Cassandra si c'était une fille ce qui ne satisfaisait que moyennement les curieux. Les spéculations allaient bon train, on leur promettait un fils… Filius préférait ne pas dire qu'il rêvait d'une petite fille à la peau blanche et aux sourire joyeux, comme sa mère.

**.**

Il faisait nuit noire, et la faible lumière qui passait au travers de la vitre ne parvenait qu'à donner une vague idée des contours des objets. Allongé dans son lit aux côtés de son épouse, Filius dormait, sa respiration régulière et légèrement sifflante rythmant le silence profond qui régnait à cette heure. Calme insouciant, elle hésitait à le réveiller : après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait des douleurs comme cela, et puis il était trop tôt. Pas de beaucoup, mais tout de même. Prenant une large inspiration, elle se redressa doucement, appuya son dos contre le mur adjacent au lit, et ce-faisant posa sa main droite sur son ventre, l'autre se saisissant du drap et le serrant de toutes ses forces dans sa main alors qu'elle ressentait une nouvelle vague de douleur, se mordant la lèvre pour tenter de maîtriser un gémissement. Merlin, cela faisait vraiment mal… enfin, normalement ça passerait.

Elle commençait à avoir chaud : pas qu'il fasse si chaud que cela dans la pièce. Ca n'était pas sa propre chambre, il n'y faisait pas 10°C… mais enfin, il n'y avait pas de quoi transpirer comme cela. Or elle sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Bon sang ! Lâchant le drap, elle se redressa légèrement, et à l'aide de ses pieds tenta de s'extirper le plus délicatement possible de la couverture : cela fait, elle ne se trouva pas vraiment mieux. Il faisait chaud, elle sentait les plis du drap imprimer des traces sur la peau de ses jambes, ce qui était particulièrement désagréable : après une quinzaine de minutes il lui semblait déjà qu'elle était là depuis des heures. Si ça ne se calmait pas vite, elle allait finir par devenir à moitié folle. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration, soulagée par la légère sensation de bien-être qui s'emparait d'elle vite coupée court cependant, par une nouvelle douleur fulgurante. Agrippant la première chose qui venait, elle resta le souffle court, tentant de maîtriser la contraction dont elle était victime. Elle sentit la pression baisser lentement, mais la douleur restait, latente. Peut être était-il temps de faire quelque chose… c'était étrange à dire, mais la pensée qu'elle accouchait se faisait de plus en plus présente. Au pire, elle se trompait mais une douleur pareille, ça ne pouvait être normal.

Se décidant, elle étira le bras pour toucher le corps endormi de Filius, sous la couverture, et le secoua très légèrement :

« - Filius… ? »

Bougeant un peu et laissant échapper un vague bougonnement endormi, le concerné se retourna sur lui-même, son visage désormais dirigé vers elle, mais toujours dans le sommeil. Elle laissa échapper un soupir… après tout… Elle n'aimait pas le réveiller : c'était un homme très soucieux, le front toujours barré d'une ride plus marquée que les autres, qui se détendait seulement dans son sommeil. Le voir ainsi, calme, était soulageant. Elle se laissa ainsi surprendre par la contraction suivante, et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, laissa échapper un juron avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche. C'était hors de question, il fallait vraiment qu'elle le réveille, tant pis… elle commençait à avoir peur.

« - Filius… Ché… Chéri ? reprit-elle, d'une voix étouffée, se mettant à le secouer de manière désordonnée. Pour l'amour de Merlin, réveille-toi ! »

**.**

Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, il passa quelques instants dans le vide, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : il faisait nuit, que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Un bâillement le prit et, soudain, il comprit qu'il venait d'être réveillé par Septima. Se redressant brutalement en se frottant les yeux, il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes et de sa baguette et, dans une confusion mentale digne d'un réveil comme celui-ci, parvint à allumer la lumière.

En voyant l'expression crispée de sa compagne, il sentit son cœur se serrer, et une vague d'angoisse, presque de peur, s'empara de lui. C'était sans doute maintenant, oui, le moment. Le fameux moment. Celui où… par tous les cieux, que devait-il faire ? Il sentait bien qu'il tremblait déjà : il serait incapable de l'aider, de… il était faible. A croire qu'il avait plus peur qu'elle, ce qui était d'ailleurs possible. L'expression de douleur qui se peignait toujours sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait le sortit de sa torpeur :

« - Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

- Je crois que… Il la vit déglutir difficilement. Je crois que…

- D'accord, d'accord. Je… Hésitant, il finit par se souvenir de la ligne de conduite la plus usitée. Je vais envoyer un patronus à Poppy pour qu'elle vienne et… et… »

Incapable de dire quoique ce fût d'autre, il se leva, tenta de se concentrer mais dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour produire une taupe argentée : celle-ci partie, il se retourna vers sa femme, ne sachant que faire. Il savait bien ne pouvoir même imaginer un quart de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir : être une femme, quelle aventure. Donner naissance, c'était… il n'en savait rien à vrai dire.

« - Chérie, tu veux quelque chose, je peux… je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne serais pas contre un verre d'eau, fit-elle d'une voix hachée. Mais s'il-te-plait reste-là, appelle un elfe…

- Willy ! lança-t-il tout en hochant précipitamment la tête. Peux-tu amener de l'eau pour Septima. A peine apparu, l'elfe de maison disparut les laissant seuls, avant de réapparaître et de laisser dans les mains de Filius un verre et une carafe. »

S'approchant d'elle, il lui servit un grand verre et le lui tint afin qu'elle puisse boire. Il vit bien à son sourire amusé qu'elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle pouvait boire par elle-même, mais elle se retint. Reposant le verre, il s'assit à son chevet et lui prit la main : rien à faire, même suante et lasse, le ventre rond et le visage fatigué, elle restait belle.

« - Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, oui… j'espère, fit-elle avant de fermer les yeux comme pour comprimer une nouvelle douleur.

- Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.

- C'est la vie, sourit-elle doucement, serrant sa main plus fortement cependant. Nous allons être parents. »

**.**

C'était si étrange de s'entendre dire ça. Elle le savait désormais, elle était sur le point d'accoucher : le doute n'était plus possible ou, du moins, elle se sentait intimement convaincue. Elle avait peur oui : entre bonheur et douleur, elle sentait une angoisse se faire jour en elle… quoi de plus normal après tout.

« - Je t'aime, lui souffla Filius à l'oreille en se penchant vers elle, lui arrachant un autre sourire.

- Moi aussi. »

Tandis que le silence retombait, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit l'infirmière de l'établissement sortir en toute hâte de la cheminée, encore en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, équipée de sa baguette et de ce qui ressemblait à une pharmacie complète. Les joues rougies – sans doute avait-elle couru – la bonne femme avait un air préoccupé, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'excitation. S'approchant du lit, elle vint se poster auprès de la jeune femme, qui vit à regret son compagnon s'éloigner pour laisser le champ libre. Sans un mot, elle se saisit du poignet de Septima, lui prit le pouls, avant de lancer un rapide sort et, enfin, de conclure :

« - Je confirme, vous êtes en plein travail. J'aurais préféré que cela se passe à l'infirmerie, mais enfin il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de problème, alors nous ferons ici, c'est plus simple. »

Comme abasourdie par la quantité d'informations qu'elle recevait, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête pour montrer ce qui aurait dû être son approbation, et n'était qu'une acceptation pure et simple. Le visage angoissé de Filius, qu'elle pouvait deviner, la rendait plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà : elle aurait eu envie de se dégager de toute angoisse, de ne plus rien avoir à faire… mais ça ne semblait pas possible. Une nouvelle contraction lui fit pousser un petit cri de douleur et de surprise, et elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de croiser le regard compatissant et rassurant de l'infirmière qui, finissant d'écarter les draps qui la gênaient, semblait confiante et calme.

« - Je suis désolée, il est encore trop tôt pour le sort antidouleur… D'ici une heure peut être.

- Le sort antidouleur ? fit-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

- Voyons, même les moldus ont trouvé quelque chose… vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que de nos jours on accouchait encore dans les mêmes douleurs que par le passé ! Non, non, sauf cas très particulier, bientôt vous ne sentirez presque plus rien.

- Tant mieux..., souffla-t-elle. Excusez-moi, Poppy… est-ce que vous avez une idée du temps que cela va prendre. »

L'infirmière ne dit rien, tout d'abord, et se mit à rire doucement. Après quoi elle promena un regard vaguement condescendant de Filius à Septima, avant de daigner répondre.

« - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Au moins… 6 heures je dirais. Il y eut un silence, puis Septima se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Filius, je me demandais… tu ne penses pas qu'il serait tant d'aller voir Anthony ?

- C'est qu'il est une heure du matin… mais en théorie oui, je suis d'accord.

- Peut être qu'il vaut mieux attendre, je ne sais pas. Pour Minerva aussi d'ailleurs… dit-elle lentement, ses paroles suivant le cours de sa réflexion. Elle fut interrompue par une légère recrudescence de la douleur, et avant d'avoir pu poursuivre, elle fut coupée par Mme Pomfresh.

- Vous savez, en général, pour se genre d'occasion, les gens n'ont que faire d'être réveillés à une heure du matin. Filius dodelina, clairement mal-à-l'aise.

- C'est que… je ne voudrais pas… enfin, ne pas être là.

- Visiblement, coupa Septima avec un sourire, on a le temps. Va donc, ça sera une bonne chose de faite… »

Elle vit le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de l'enfant à venir, se voiler d'une incertitude. Il semblait partagé. Une partie de lui souhaitait plus que tout rester auprès d'elle : il devait se dire que partir était lâche, pensa-t-elle. Après tout, elle pouvait vaguement deviner l'impression que cela faisait de voir quelqu'un souffrir ainsi. Une autre part de lui, cependant, n'avait d'autre envie que de sortir, faire quelque chose, se rendre utile d'une certaine manière. Pour sa part, elle n'était pas certaine de penser : sous cette manière de faire croire qu'elle maîtrisait la situation, elle sentait bien un vide. La douleur commençait à ne plus vouloir s'en aller, de plus en plus aiguë et vivace. Et puis tout paraissait irréel. Lorsque finalement il annonça qu'il s'habillait et partait, elle sentit pendant un instant une forme de plénitude : quelque chose avançait.

**.**

Habillé et parti en hâte, il se trouvait soudain devant un immeuble londonien de quelques étages, propret et dans un quartier plutôt agréable quartier sorcier. Il faisait froid dehors… forcément, à une heure indue comme celle-ci, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il secoua la tête en fixant le 2ème étage : là n'était pas la question… Maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Etait-il vraiment capable d'aller le réveiller comme cela, à l'heure qu'il était : cela ne se faisait pas. Et puis il n'était même pas certain de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, du bouleversement qui était en train de s'opérer dans sa vie. Dans le silence nocturne, il entendit le bruit très étouffé d'un coucou, sans doute venant du rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. Après tout, maintenant qu'il était là…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla se placer sous le porche et observa les sonnettes qui se trouvaient contre le mur : suivant du doigt la liste des noms, il finit par s'arrêter au nom de Liling. C'était là, il n'y avait plus qu'à sonner. Il souffla d'un coup, se répétant que ce n'était pas grand-chose ! Appuyant sur le bouton, il entendit un bruit sourd puis attendit, avant de se faire la réflexion que ça n'avait sans doute pas dû suffire à réveiller le célibataire du 2ème étage. Il détestait déranger les gens, mais pour une fois… il se fit violence et appuya de manière régulière et répétée sur le bouton de la sonnerie : son enfant allait bientôt voir le jour, il pouvait bien faire ça.

Après un temps qui lui paru infini, il perçut le bruit caractéristique de l'interphone magique qui se met en place, suivit de mots balbutiés d'une voix pâteuse par l'homme réveillé dans son sommeil.

« - Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'y's'passe ?

- Anthony, c'est Filius… commença-t-il.

- C'est Fi… qui ? lança la voix à l'interphone.

- Filius… Filius tu sais, l'ex-mari de Cécilia. Filius. Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté, le temps que l'autre réalise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure-ci !

- Désolé de te réveiller comme ça, vraiment, mais c'est pressé et… Enfin, est-ce que… ? Je peux entrer, ça sera plus simple.

- Si tu veux…, répondit l'autre en bâillant, sans grand enthousiasme. Monte, vas-y. »

Un léger éclair magique se fit, puis la porte s'entrouvrit dans un cliquètement : Filius se hâta d'entrer, et monta quatre-à-quatre les marches, arrivant ainsi face à la porte tenue ouverte par Anthony Liling. Celui-ci, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt froissé, enfilé à l'envers à toute vitesse, le fit entrer en le suivant d'un regard éberlué. Filius attendit que l'autre lui dise de s'assoir, et pris timidement place sur un des fauteuils : aurait-il vraiment le courage et de lui dire et de le convaincre ? il ne savait rien encore après tout…

Lui disant qu'il revenait, le propriétaire de l'appartement pris la direction de sa cuisine et en revint avec une barre de chocolat et un grand verre d'eau.

« - Excuse-moi et pour la tenue et pour ça, mais là tu m'as vraiment surpris… Dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose ? rien de… grave j'espère ? demanda-t-il avec un regard concerné.

- Non… enfin, je… enfin… ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste…

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta son interlocuteur.

- Certain. Enfin, presque… Bon, écoutes, je vais essayer de le faire court, mais je ne premier rien. Euh… promets rien, se reprit-il. »

Il se sentait stressé, dans un état insupportable où il ne pouvait plus tout à fait se contrôler… Lui, si calme, serein, posé d'habitude, avait la désagréable sensation de se donner en spectacle en s'agitant en tous sens, un peu à la Septima d'ailleurs. Sauf que, chez elle, ça n'avait rien de choquant. Il était déjà soulagé de ne pas s'être fait envoyé balader par Anthony pour l'avoir réveillé comme cela… peut être était-il tout simplement trop groggy encore. Il fallait qu'il rassemble son courage, qu'il se calme vite. Par quoi commencer ? ne jamais mettre la calèche avant les Sombrals, disait Septima. Le début, donc…

« - Voilà, ça fait plusieurs années que je vis avec Septima, tu le sais. Et euh… comment dire elle est enceinte. A vrai dire, enchaina-t-il de suite, elle est en train d'accoucher. Anthony lui lança un regard étonné, déglutissant lentement comme pour avaler la nouvelle.

- Félicitations. C'est… génial !

- Merci…

- Mais… Enfin, ça va paraître stupide mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je… A vrai dire, c'est là qu'intervient le problème. L'autre le regarda éberlué : ce n'était vraiment pas l'heure pour les devinettes visiblement. Filius se sentit soudain mal, mis au pied du mur, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre. En fait… je suis venu te demander quelque chose.

- Ne te méprends pas, commença l'autre, mais… pourquoi à cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait pas attendre le matin ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillé à une heure pareille, s'excusa-t-il précipitamment. Mais, à vrai dire… on aurait besoin de la réponse avant la fin de l'accouchement.

- Quelle réponse ?

- Veux-tu… voudrais-tu… D'accord, je recommence. Et, reprenant d'un ton solennel : accepterais-tu d'être le parrain de mon enfant ? »

Un silence s'abattit soudain sur les deux hommes, et, quasi-simultanément, un oiseau nocturne émit un long hululement qui semblait crever le silence. Filius était partagé entre le soulagement d'avoir posé la question, et la peur soudaine du refus : choisir Anthony avait été le fruit de longues conversations. Pour la marraine, les choses étaient venues naturellement, car, en effet, qui d'autre que Minerva occupait une position de mère infiniment bonne et protectrice ? Anthony constituait un choix tordu, et il n'était même pas sûr que le concerné comprendrait : après tout, il n'était jamais qu'un ex-beau-frère, et ils ne se voyaient qu'occasionnellement.

En face de lui, le concerné se frotta les yeux, conservant une expression mi-étonnée mi-endormie. Il prit une longue gorgée d'eau et bâilla : son air fatigué et sa barbe de quelques jours ne le rendait pas très avenant. Tant pis. Il tentait d'éviter de le fixer d'un regard impatient, et retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement quand il lui répondit.

« - Tu es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus.

- Mais… pourquoi moi ? il semblait sincèrement étonné.

- Parce que… nous en avons beaucoup discuté, tu es vraiment celui qu'on souhaite voir parrain de notre enfant, même si Septima et toi vous connaissez à peine. Tu as été un soutien pour moi… sans même t'en rendre compte je crois.

- Vous êtes certains ? tu es sûr que…

- Anthony, la raison principale n'a rien à voir avec les circonstances. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de vivant, de motivé. Et j'aimerais que mon fils ou ma fille suive ta voix. Tu… veux bien ne serait-ce que considérer la proposition ? »

Le concerné hocha simplement la tête, mais resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Il se leva, tira les rideaux, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre de son salon, et sortit sur le balcon. Filius hésita à le suivre, et se décida à attendre à l'intérieur de l'appartement… ce jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui fasse signe de sortir et de venir à ses côtés. Comme à l'ordinaire, il se trouva soudain complexé par sa taille : tandis qu'Anthony avait les deux coudes appuyés sur la rambarde, regardant au loin, tantôt vers le ciel, tantôt les rares lumières – très rares lumières – des appartements et, dans le vague, Big Ben, et la grande roue moldue arrêtée, lui devait presque regarder entre les barreaux. C'était humiliant. Heureusement, cet homme-là n'était pas du genre à faire sentir l'infériorité des autres… tant mieux.

« - En fait, commença-t-il, la question ne se pose pas, c'est oui bien sûr…

- Oh merci Merlin, si tu savais comme je suis soulagé, s'exclama Filius avec un grand sourire.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il, avant de reprendre son propos là où il l'avait laissé. Simplement, ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à la fois. Pas forcément facile à avaler… »

Pendant encore quelques minutes, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, silencieux, respirant l'air froid de la nuit. Filius sentait la chair de poule sur sa peau, et sa gorge s'assécher : tant pis. Il y avait dans ces instants quelque chose de reposant, hors de la réalité. Et puis il venait de réussir sa mission, ce qui, il fallait de le dire, était un immense soulagement. Anthony serait le parrain de son fils – ou de sa fille – et cela annonçait déjà un avenir plutôt souriant. Finalement, à sa droite, le quinquagénaire se redressa, s'étira lentement et dit à celui qui avait été son beau-frère qu'il finissait son chocolat, s'habillait convenablement après une petite douche, et qu'il était prêt à partir. Filius acquiesça et le suivit à l'intérieur, refermant la porte-fenêtre derrière eux, puis s'asseyant timidement sur le canapé avant de se sentir soudain impatient d'être de retour pour voir Septima.

**.**

Elle commençait très sincèrement à ne plus en pouvoir : les contractions – de vraies contractions désormais – se faisaient relativement proches, elle avait chaud, et tout ce que Poppy Pomfresh trouvait à faire était de lui sourire tranquillement, hochant la tête d'un air approbateur de temps à autres. Dans combien de romans n'avait-elle pas lu les hurlements exaspérés de ces femmes qui juraient qu'elles allaient assassiner leur époux pour les avoir mises enceinte… personnellement, cette animalité et cette agressivité étaient tout-entières tournées vers l'infirmière. Pour le moment du moins. D'autant plus qu'elle commençait à être préoccupée : dans les moments de répit, elle se remettait à penser à ce qu'elle devait faire. Pouvait-elle vraiment parler à Minerva McGonagall dans l'état où elle était actuellement ? c'était indécent… D'autant que la question était délicate, et les crises de douleur n'étaient pas pour aider à tenir un discours sensé.

« - Bon, je pense qu'il va être temps…, commença l'infirmière d'une voix douce.

- De quoi ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton à l'agressivité décuplée par la douleur.

- De lancer le sort antidouleur, répondit-elle posément. »

Sans même vouloir y croire, elle tenta tant bien que même de suivre les quelques instructions que lui donnait la bonne femme, se retenant de lui aboyer à la figure que ses conseils à deux noises, du genre _respirez tranquillement_ ou mieux _détendez-vous_, étaient de belles blagues. Cependant, lorsque les effets se firent sentir et que finalement elle ne ressentit plus qu'une vague gêne au moment des contractions, son sentiment s'inversa et, dans son soulagement, elle aurait été prête à sauter aux bras de l'infirmière. Puis, se remettant de cet apaisement inespéré, elle en revint à la question qui la tourmentait. Jetant à plusieurs reprises des regards hésitants en direction de Mme Pomfresh, elle finit par se décider à lui poser directement la question, et ce avec sincérité. Après tout, elle venait de la sauver d'atroces souffrances qui ne faisaient que commencer… elle devait être digne de confiance, et plus expérimentée en ce genre de questions.

« - Dites-moi, quelle heure est-il ?

- Deux heures et demie, annonça-t-elle d'un ton calme. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… j'aurais quelque chose à demander à Minerva, si possible avant la fin de l'accouchement. Mais… je me dis qu'à cette heure-ci ça ne se fait pas et puis parler à quelqu'un dans cet état… L'infirmière lui coula un regard amusé et, se décidant à s'assoir à côté d'elle, répondit.

- C'est une femme, elle ne sera pas choquée de vous voir dans cet état. Surtout pas Minerva… Quant à l'heure, l'occasion me semble suffisante. Si elle est mécontente, je veux même le prendre sur moi : je lui dirais que je vous ai incitée, ce qui est vrai !

- Et… mais je suis en plein travail !

- Vrai, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis compétente : tant que vous poussez quand je vous le dis, et que vous cessez vos causeries dès lors que je le dis, c'est sans problème. Evitez juste de vous exciter.

- Ah, fit-elle, trouvant tout cela presque trop facile.

- Bien, reprit l'infirmière après un silence. C'est décidé, je vais chercher Minerva, j'en ai pour une minute, ce sera plus rapide et plus sûr que d'envoyer un patronus. »

Elle aurait voulu protester, peu rassurée à l'idée de se retrouver seule, mais celle qui lui servait de sage-femme avait déjà pris de la poudre de Cheminette et annonçait sa destination. Restée face-à-face avec elle-même, elle fut soudain saisie d'une sorte de crise d'angoisse : bon sang, que faire si quelque chose n'allait pas ! Soudain, ne presque rien sentir lui paraissait dangereux : comment, en effet, savoir s'il y avait un problème ! elle pouvait aussi bien ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il restait soi-disant du temps, mais et si… si… elle ne pouvait se débrouiller. Elle accouchait pour la première fois, non de non ! elle mourrait de peur, et elle se trouvait là, seule ! Elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite, la respiration un peu saccadée, mais elle se mit à paniquer vraiment en voyant le verre sur sa table de nuit se mettre à trembler : Merlin que se passait-il ? Tentant de maîtriser sa respiration, elle ne parvenait qu'à se faire plus peur encore, et le verre tanguait de plus en plus, tout comme, se rendit-elle compte, la table elle-même.

Elle était si effrayée qu'elle ne vit pas les deux femmes réapparaitre par la cheminée : elle se calma presque d'un coup, et les objets cessèrent de trembler, lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Minerva, et sentit les mains de Poppy qui la secouait doucement. Reprenant son souffle et tentant de se maîtriser, elle écouta l'air éberlué ce que lui disait l'infirmière.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris… ? du calme voyons ! Votre magie est extrêmement sensible dans un moment comme celui-là… je vous laissais un moment de plus et le verre explosait ! Septima ne put qu'hocher la tête, et soupira, légèrement rassurée. Alors maintenant, vous allez vous calmer, respirer un bon coup, et parler tranquillement à Minerva.

- D'accord, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tout va bien Septima ? demanda posément la plus âgée des trois femmes.

- Mieux, merci…, balbutia-t-elle comme une enfant prise en faute. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir réveillée à cette heure-ci, et pour me voir dans cet état… »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de ses excuses désordonnées, croisant le regard sévère de celle qui avait été son professeur. Qui semblait avoir été le professeur de tous. Elle continuait à lui paraître intimidante, et dégageait un air d'autorité inimitable. Ce genre de réflexion la rassérénait dans sa décision… mais ne lui facilitait guère la tâche. Dans l'état où elle était qui plus est, et pas tout à fait remise de sa crise d'angoisse, comment parvenir à ne serait-ce qu'engager la conversation avec elle. Autant l'avouer, elle continuait à ressentir une admiration légèrement révérencieuse à l'égard du professeur McGonagall et elle se sentait toujours à la limite de s'emmêler les pinceaux dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Alors pour quelque chose d'aussi personnel…

« - Bien, entama Minerva en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui bordait le lit. Je n'ai pas à vous en vouloir ! et ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on donne naissance à quelqu'un… je suis plutôt honorée de voir que vous avez sollicité ma présence.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, répondit-elle d'un air qui se voulait calme. La sensation désagréable qu'elle avait devinée comme marquant une contraction se manifesta, et elle jeta un regard légèrement effrayé en direction de son ventre. A vrai dire, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

- J'écoute, concéda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Euh, oui, oui bien sûr. Elle marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots… pause qui s'éternisa. Pardon, je ne sais pas comment le demander.

- Avec une simple question, indiqua Minerva d'un air on ne peut plus pratique.

- Bien… et bien, alors… Admettons. Minerva, voulez-vous bien être la marraine de cet enfant ? La concernée sourit plus franchement avant de reprendre une expression quasi-neutre puis de fixer sa collègue d'un air sérieux.

- Ca ne me parait pas une bonne idée, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

- Mais euh… pourquoi ? Septima sentait bien que sa voix tremblait… même en ayant envisagé la possibilité d'un refus, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'y projeter.

- Ca n'a rien de personnel, mais… je vais vous dire quelque chose. Après tout, le jour où l'on donne naissance est un beau jour pour entendre les radotages d'une vielle femme.

- Vous n'avez rien d'une vieille radoteuse, tenta Septima, la regardant, éberluée.

- Détrompez-vous. Je suis une vieille femme : j'ai toujours été là, mais je ne le serais pas toujours. Je pourrais être votre grand-mère. Toute ma vie est dans cette école. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que je suis une bonne enseignante, mais je crois que je peux l'être. Marraine, cependant, ce n'est pas un rôle pour moi. Choisissez quelqu'un de jeune, de vivant, de gai. Quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter bien sûr : je vous fais confiance, vous trouverez bien mieux que moi. »

Ses sentiments auraient été difficiles à définir : elle aurait bien dit qu'elle en restait pantoise. Elle se sentait immiscée dans les pensées intimes de Minerva, et cela la gênait. Mais, plus encore, de telles pensées paraissaient invraisemblables… si absurdes qu'elle ne voyait aucun moyen de les parer. Certes, elle n'était pas jeune mais enfin, qui plus que Minerva, était capable de donner un avenir à un enfant, de lui servir de modèle. Elle voulait que son enfant puisse avoir avec la sorcière la relation qu'elle-même n'avait pu avoir : qu'importent les questions d'âges, et de vitalité… Il lui semblait découvrir soudain une facette nouvelle de la directrice adjointe : elle paraissait plus fragile, plus humaine et sensible, que jamais. Tout ce discours sonnait étrange, tout comme son propre corps lui paraissait étranger.

Tandis qu'elle grimaçait à la sensation toujours aussi inaccoutumée que procurait chaque nouvelle contraction, il lui sembla sentir chez Minerva le début d'une impulsion pour se lever. Le tissu de sa robe de chambre sembla frissonner, crissant alors que les plis se frottaient l'un à l'autre : même assise là, affublée d'une sorte de bonnet de nuit à l'ancienne et sa tenue de nuit boutonnée jusqu'au cou, elle dégageait un air de… peut être pas de majesté, mais bien de noblesse. Une sorte de parfum suranné lui donnait le port d'une statue grecque mais le naturel d'une peinture Renaissance.

« - Vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je trouve votre raisonnement nul et non-avenu ?

- Je ne vous en voudrais pas bien sûr, mais j'aurais aimé que vous y pensiez…

- Vous savez… elle s'éclaircit la gorge, incertaine encore de ce qu'elle allait dire, même si elle était tout à fait consciente qu'il fallait désormais un argument de choc. A vrai dire, même si vous étiez une mamie gâteuse, vous resteriez Minerva McGonagall… et c'est elle que je veux pour être la marraine de cet enfant ! Je vous l'accorde, ça donne vraiment pathétique et ridicule comme manière de dire, mais c'est la plus pure vérité. Peut être n'est-ce pas le meilleur calcul tactique… mais choisit-on ce genre de choses par calcul ? Elle marqua une pause et s'interrompit elle-même : Je vous l'accorde, je suis professeur d'Arithmancie, j'ai tendance à tout rapporter aux mathématiques et aux nombres mais parfois… Enfin, raisonnable ou pas, je vous demande d'accepter ! Elle marqua une pause et, se rendant compte de l'embrouillamini de ses mots elle se prit la tête dans les mains et inspira profondément avant d'ajouter : excusez-moi, je dis n'importe quoi, mais enfin… il y a là quelque part le fond de ma pensée.

- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée, répondit l'autre gentiment tandis qu'en arrière plan Poppy cachait mal un gloussement.

- Et… ?

- Quelque part, le choix n'est pas de mon côté. Si vous n'en démordez pas, je ne refuserais pas bien sûr. Et vous avez la tête dure, je vous connais… Elle esquissa un sourire, et se pencha un peu vers Septima en restant assise.

- J'ai beau ne pas en mener large, installée comme ça… je reste ferme sur ma position. S'il-vous-plait.

- Et bien d'accord, conclut-elle en hochant la tête. Vous voulez d'une antiquité pour jouer ce rôle, vous l'aurez ! »

Au moment où Septima s'apprêtait à lui répondre, la sensation décidément étrange d'une contraction se fit jour une fois de plus, et elle dut se contenter d'une sourire crispé, avant de tourner son regard vers Poppy. Elle était soulagée bien entendu, mais légèrement chamboulée par la résistance qui lui avait opposé Minerva. Et puis une vague de fatigue commençait à l'envahir, et n'eut-été la sensation répétée et gênante des contractions – enfin, elle n'allait pas se plaindre, comparé aux douleurs que ça pouvait être… – elle se serait sans doute endormie. On devait approcher les 3 heures du matin, si ce n'était plus, désormais.

Minerva lui demanda si elle voulait qu'elle parte pour la laisser accoucher dans le calme et même si elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir d'une présence supplémentaire, elle lui affirma qu'elle pouvait rester. De toute manière, il lui semblait qu'elle agissait par automatisme, répétant ce qu'il fallait dire. Cela fait, elle attendit. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh lui fasse savoir qu'elle allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

**.**

En arrivant avec Anthony devant la porte de ses appartements, il s'était immédiatement fait refouler par Poppy, qui ne l'avait même pas autorisé à passer le pas où se poster dans son salon. Face au _'C'est une affaire de femme, vous ne feriez que la stresser davantage'_ de l'infirmière scolaire, il n'avait pu que s'incliner : après tout, il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait totalement raison. Il s'était donc rapidement retrouvé dans le couloir vide, seul avec Anthony, assis sur deux fauteuils que Minerva leur avait si diligemment fait léviter hors de l'appartement. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre que les choses se fassent ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire dans le calme.

Le futur parrain avait amorcé quelques conversations, tentatives rendues infructueuses par son propre silence, et son attention flottante. Pour finir, ils étaient tacitement tombés d'accord pour se taire, et chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'avait dit Minerva, mais il le saurait après. Et puis si elle était toujours là… ça semblait bon signe. Enfin… Non, ce qui lui revenait, c'était ce que lui avait raconté Arthur au sujet de la naissance de son fils ainé. Molly avait accouché à Sainte-Mangouste, comme de bien entendu et de même son époux avait passé des heures assis dans le couloir, à côté de la porte de la chambre, à attendre. Le père de la grande fratrie Weasley lui avait parlé de ces minutes qui s'écoulaient doucement, lorsque les notions de temps semblaient s'effacer, et que l'espace s'uniformisait, et devenait entièrement blanc, comme les murs et les portes. A la fin, les allers-et-venus des infirmières et médecins faisaient partie comme d'un papier peint qu'il ne voyait plus.

Dans son cas, les choses étaient bien entendu différentes. Il y avait Anthony à côté de lui, dont la présence, quoique muette, rompait la monotonie immobile. Et puis il n'était pas à l'hôpital, ce lieu froid et angoissant par nature. Cependant, il avait cette sensation que jamais les pierres de ce couloir ne lui avaient paru à la fois si uniformes et si uniques. Tandis que des pensées au sujet de Septima et de tout courraient dans sa tête, il se mit à détailler de manière tout à fait inconsciente le sol et les murs du corridor.

Le sol semblait fait de la même pierre grise et solide que les murs : d'apparence insensible à l'érosion, il apparaissait clairement que les blocs qui composaient le sol avaient été polis par le temps. Il n'y connaissait rien en géologie et autres études de cailloux, et à part le granit et le calcaire, il n'aurait pas su dire grand-chose… alors parvenir à dire de quelle pierre il s'agissait… Il ne savait pas quelle était la pierre de construction écossaise traditionnelle à vrai dire, il était fort possible qu'il n'y ait même pas de pierre écossaise. Les mégalithes et autres constructions préhistoriques devait bien être faits avec quelque chose pourtant ? au vu de ses maigres connaissances, il aurait plutôt penché pour le granit. Le calcaire était trop facilement effrité. Enfin, avis de moins que néophyte…

C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, de se dire que ces murs ancestraux et cette pierre inamovible étaient le lieu d'une naissance : il n'y avait jamais pensé avant, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais été concerné de si près, mais c'était terriblement émouvant. Perpétuer le savoir dans un endroit comme celui-ci c'était déjà beaucoup… mais y donner naissance ! A vrai dire, il admirait sa compagne. La pierre, cependant, restait un problème : plate, quasi-lisse, aplanie par les pas comme une peau est burinée par le soleil, elle devenait particulière, singulière, irrégulière. Elle semblait apparaître comme au premier jour. Mais contrairement au nouveau né, elle avait été noircie par le temps et l'usage : il n'y avait plus de tapisseries ici, et l'on voyait, là où il avait eu des tableaux ou des pans de tissus, apparaître la trace plus claire d'une pierre moins abimée. Ainsi, la pierre aussi vieillissait, prenait des rides. Ah, temps maudis !

Visiblement, ses pensées prenaient des tours inattendus. Elles semblaient déconnectées de la réalité… dans le fond, elles ne l'étaient pas. Mais, fatigué, ému, nerveux, craintif, il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses réflexions. Le lendemain, il ne se souviendrait sans doute même pas des problèmes que lui avaient posés les pierres écossaises, et si par hasard il en gardait quelque trace, il n'y verrait aucune cohérence. Mais pour l'heure, tout cela paraissait naturel, normal.

Peut être avait-il somnolé, à un moment où un autre. Du moins, le temps était passé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se souvenait de s'être demandé si le silence à l'intérieur était normal – pas de grands cris du moins. Il avait d'autres souvenirs vagues, certains ressemblaient presque à du rêve. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le tour de ses souvenirs, de s'en rappeler, moins encore de les analyser : Minerva McGonagall tenait grande ouverte la porte de ses appartements, le visage fendu d'un sourire qu'il lui avait rarement vu aussi large.

« - C'est une fille. »

Son enfant était né. Soudain, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, il revint totalement à la réalité. Père, il était père. Papa. Se précipitant à l'intérieur de la pièce, il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Septima : transpirante, elle était souriante et semblait aller bien. Dans ses bras, un bébé. Quoi de plus normal… pourtant, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il ne s'y attendait pas. Cette petite chose couinant et gesticulant dans les bras de sa mère. Cet être fripé, nu, si petit…

« - C'est une fille, lui répéta sa femme avec un sourire.

- Ah bon ? c'est formidable… ! Il ne se souvenait déjà plus de ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Hésitant, il finit par se rapprocher d'elle et s'assit sur le tabouret qui était toujours là. Ca… ça va ?

- Ca va, dit-elle, continuant à sourire. Regarde-la. Alors qu'il tournait son regard, se forçant presque, en direction de la petite fille, celle-ci toussota. Il sentit alors son cœur s'affoler d'une sorte d'inquiétude. Et d'émotion, aussi. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il était vraiment père. Pas pour dire, pas de loin, pas juste dans les mots. Père.

- Excusez-moi, il faut que je remplisse ça de suite, vint les interrompre l'infirmière.

- Euh… oui, quoi donc ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Le certificat de naissance, expliqua-t-elle en montrant le papier qu'elle tenait dans une main, son autre main occupée avec sa baguette. Alors, quelle est le nom de cette enfant.

- Et bien…, Septima se tourna vers son conjoint avant de parler. Cassandra Flitwick-Vector.

- Sans vouloir vous influencer… pas de deuxième prénom ? suggéra-t-elle. Après un moment de flottement, Filius se tourna vers la directrice adjointe.

- Minerva, sans indiscrétion, comment s'appelait votre mère ? ou votre grand-mère ?

- Et bien, je doute que Gertrude vous convienne… ma grand-mère pour sa part s'appelait Maryann. Filius coula un regard vers Septima qui acquiesça.

- Alors ce sera Cassandra Maryann Flitwick-Vector. Souriant, l'infirmière pointa sa baguette sur le papier, y inscrivant les noms indiqués. Et… est-ce que c'est ici que l'on indique parrain et marraine ?

- Et bien… ça n'a rien d'obligatoire, mais vous pouvez le faire dès maintenant oui.

- Alors allons, déclara Minerva en se levant. Où faut-il signer ? Poppy Pomfresh, sans avoir besoin de demander, inscrivit les deux noms de la même manière qu'elle avait nommé la petite aux yeux de l'Etat, puis fit signe aux deux concernés de s'approcher et, chacun, de sa baguette, tapa son nom, confirmant ainsi son acceptation de ce nouveau statut. »

**.**

La nuit suivante, lorsqu'enfin le couple fut laissé en paix avec le nouveau-né, Septima, pourtant épuisée, sentait ses pensées courir trop vite pour la laisser s'endormir. Dans la pénombre, elle pouvait entrevoir sa fille qui, dans son lit miniature, dormait à poings fermés. Elle-même avait dormi un peu, et se trouvait réveillée. A côté d'elle, Filius semblait agité : il ne devait pas dormir très profondément. N'y tenant plus, elle se pencha sur sa table de nuit et se saisit d'un papier qui y reposait. Cela devait au moins faire le 10ème fois qu'elle regardait sa copie du certificat de naissance :

_Nom : Flitwick-Vector_

_Prénom(s) : Cassandra Maryann_

_Date et heure de naissance : 27 mai 1989, 5h08._

_Lieu de Naissance : Poudlard_

_Père : Filius Johan Flitwick_

_Mère : Septima Helen Vector_

_Parrain : Anthony George Liling_

_Marraine : Minerva Maryann McGonagall_

Elle avait très franchement l'impression qu'elle pourrait le lire des milliers de fois sans s'en lasser. Ce petit papier, à lui seul, semblait représenter, presque personnifier, la vie heureuse et comblée qu'elle avait. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas fini d'avoir des problèmes aucune vie n'est un conte de fée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru aux contes de fée, elle n'allait pas s'y mettre à son âge !

Pourtant, en ce moment-même, elle s'y croyait. Un peu. Si peu. Mais déjà assez pour commencer à croire. Se tournant vers Filius endormi, elle s'enfonça davantage dans les couvertures et chuchota : 'Je t'aime.'

**.**

Qui n'a jamais pensé que la naissance d'un enfant change une vie ? Pourtant, sur le moment, ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'on voit. On le sait bien sûr, mais sans doute pense-t-on d'abord à la peur, à l'appréhension. Et puis à cet enfant, que l'on aime sans trop savoir comment et pourquoi. La chaire de sa chaire, le sang de son sang.

Dans ce couple-ci, comme dans beaucoup d'autres, l'arrivée de cette petite fille, de ce bébé potelé et un peu perdu, constituait quelque chose de fort. Un ciment, bien sûr. Et puis un bonheur. Dans quelques jours, le sourire, le visage, la simple présence de cette enfant, deviendraient comme un rayon de soleil. La naissance d'un enfant, ce sont des vies qui s'illuminent. _Lux fit !_


	5. Acte IV

**ROSE TRAGÉDIE**

_**N/a** : Bonsoir !_

_Oui, je publie de plus en plus tôt : c'est que j'en ai envie, et là j'ai un peu de temps :) donc j'en profite !_

_Pour commencer, merci de me lire, et puis... bah encore plus pour les reviews ! A nouveau, je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, je suis désolée ! Je vais essayer de le faire ce soir... normalement je devrais trouver le temps de le faire !_

_Et tout cas, c'est comme toujours avec plaisir que je publie cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira toujours ! Si quelqu'un s'inquiète, ce chapitre est le plus long : c'est un peu... le point d'orgue :) Enfin, bonne lecture ! et comme de bien entendu, j'attends vos réactions ! Merci encore !_

_Bergère.  
_

_**Disclaimer** : en général j'oublie d'écrire cette petite chose. Donc ! tout ce qui est reconnaissable appartient à JKR. Il y a des OC, mais pas seulement. Quant à nos deux protagonistes, j'ai la prétention - c'est mal XD - de les considérer un peu à elle, un peu à moi, car ils sont très peu développés dans les romans, et je les ai vraiment forgé comme je le souhaitais, à partir du peu que je savais sur eux au départ. Voilà, bonne lecture une fois de plus !  
_

**Acte IV : La demande**

**_Verba volant, scripta manent : écrire, c'est affirmer._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

L'après-guerre n'est jamais une période facile. La guerre en elle-même non plus, bien entendu mais, lorsque l'on en sort, il y a soudain un blanc, une forme de vague. Tout est incertain, flottant. Il semble que beaucoup d'acquis, presque tous, se sont effacés, envolés : il y a les morts bien sûr, une présence disparue. Et puis il y a l'ordre du monde. Du monde entier. Différent, changé, transformé, à reconstruire aussi. Les certitudes les plus ancrées paraissent, par moment, souvent, trop souvent, ébranlées. Tout semble pouvoir s'envoler avec un simple souffle de vent : tout est si fragile et si précieux, tout s'en va si vite… la guerre vient de le montrer.

Pour le couple que formaient Septima et Filius, il en était de même. Ils avaient survécu, l'un comme l'autre. Tout comme leur fille, qui aurait 9 ans dans quelques jours. Cela faisait presque une semaine, désormais, que Lord Voldemort avait définitivement rendu l'âme et chacun tentait de reprendre le dessus, de se calmer. Il y avait le soulagement bien sûr : l'un et l'autre avait survécu, et Cassandra de même. Anthony et Minerva aussi s'en tiraient à bon compte, ainsi que la mère de Septima : c'était là le plus important. Pourtant, un sentiment encore peu clairement défini flottait sur l'un comme l'autre. C'était un temps pour les questionnements et les décisions : la totalité du monde magique en avait une conscience endormie.

**.**

Minerva avait dit à tout le monde de rentrer chez soi : on verrait aux reconstructions, aux questionnements, à tout cela… plus tard. Septima, Cassandra, et lui-même, n'avaient même pas hésité : ils avaient retrouvé leur appartement de Poudlard. La maison, la vraie, était ici. Toute leur vie était ici. Son couple était ici. Sa fille était née ici. Tout, tout partait, revenait, arrivait là. Sa jeunesse, sa vie, sa vieillesse déjà. Soixante-et-un ans. Il était vieux désormais, vraiment vieux. Trop vieux : son anniversaire avait eu lieu l'avant-veille, il ne l'avait pas célébré, bien sûr. Comment avoir l'audace de célébrer ce genre de choses !

Il n'était pas vraiment certain que Septima dormait : peut être avait-elle trouvé le sommeil, ou, plus probablement, elle faisait semblant de dormir, somnolant plus ou moins. Cela faisait trois jours que la guerre avait pris fin, et aucun d'entre eux ne dormait plus de quelques heures, épuisé, chaque nuit, voire dans la journée. Comment dormir paisiblement avec le carnage qui avait eu lieu, auquel ils avaient assisté, participé même ? Comment parvenir à s'oublier lorsque toutes les nuits sont peuplées d'un sommeil trop léger, vaguement cauchemardesque, désagréable, quasiment malsain ? Comment vivre ? Comment continuer à manger, boire, dormir, élever ses enfants.

Il se leva du fauteuil où il s'était assis et s'étira lentement ses membres ankylosés le lançaient de partout, épuisés, tendus par une nervosité constante, fatigués eux-aussi par le moindre effort. Faisant lentement tourner sa tête autour de son axe, il sentit combien ses cervicales paraissaient fragiles. L'âge et la fatigue ne font pas bon ménage. A pas lents, les pieds enfoncés dans des chaussons qui crissaient à peine contre la moquette, il traversa son salon, s'arrêta brièvement devant la porte de sa chambre à coucher : Septima ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle devait vraiment dormir… tant mieux il avait découvert combien le repos était à la fois précieux et difficilement accessible. Retenant sa respiration, soudain inquiet à l'idée de la réveiller, il s'éloigna et entra par la porte qui se situait à droite, là où, des années plus tôt, se situait son bureau – désormais itinérant, du salon à la salle des professeurs, en passant par les appartements de Septima. Appartements que la bataille avait singulièrement endommagés… mais mieux valait ne pas penser à cela pour le moment.

Dans un lit bien trop grand pour elle, sa petite fille dormait. Paisiblement. Seul un enfant pouvait encore donner cette impression de calme et de sérénité, désormais. Elle dormait insouciante, sa peluche en forme de licorne gisant au sol, là où sa petite main l'avait laissée tomber lorsque, s'endormant, elle avait relâché sa poigne. Malgré tout, il sentit un sourire s'étaler sur son visage : il aimait sa fille très profondément, et il avait eu si peur pour elle, toute cette année, déjà un peu les précédentes. Si pour lui, nonobstant la victoire, la vie n'aurait sans doute plus vraiment de cours, pour elle, c'était une vraie victoire. La promesse d'une vraie jeunesse, d'une vraie vie. Elle représentait le futur, la génération à venir, celle qui allait construire là où celle qui l'avait précédée n'avait pu qu'éliminer un danger.

Mais, avant tout, elle était sa fille, son enfant, le signe de l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune femme – à 50 ans, il s'obstinait à la considérer comme telle. La petite Cassandra représentait quasiment le monde entier à ses yeux : pour la voir sourire, il aurait presque tout donné. Il était un peu papa gâteau, papa poule aussi… Septima lui en faisait régulièrement le reproche. Mais comment diantre résister à ce visage rond, à ces yeux bleu ciel, à ces sourires espiègles, à ces bouilles attendrissantes. Cette gamine tenait énormément de sa mère, et elle promettait d'être aussi belle qu'elle : plus petite, seulement. Mais plus grande que lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute : elle lui arrivait déjà presque à l'épaule.

Avec un sourire attendri, il se saisit de la chaise rose, en forme de fleur, de la petite fille, et la rapprochant du lit s'y assit. Puis, se penchant, il attrapa Rosalie, nom que sa fille avait donné à sa peluche préférée, et la reposa à côté de l'oreiller. Puis, s'appuyant contre le dossier, il se contenta de l'observer dans la faible-lumière de la nuit. Une si jolie enfant…

Il sursauta brusquement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule : se retournant, le cœur battant encore la chamade, il reconnut le visage fatigué quoique étonnement souriant de Septima. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir là, elle était censée dormir. Et puis il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées d'ailleurs positives dans l'ensemble, et il ne l'avait pas entendue venir. Il lui adressa un faible sourire à son tour, puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers leur fille, tandis qu'il sentait qu'elle laissait glisser sa main le long de son bras jusqu'à atteindre la sienne. Il la lui serra, doucement, avant de relâcher la pression sans pour autant la laisser la dégager – ce que, d'ailleurs, elle n'essaya pas de faire. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit qu'elle s'assit à même la moquette beige, qui paraissait gris clair dans la pénombre.

« - Je t'ai réveillée ? je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

- Non, non, murmura-t-elle, plus bas encore. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir : j'en ai juste eu marre de fixer le plafond. Il hocha la tête.

- Je comprends. »

Le silence retomba. Il sentit qu'elle lui serrait la main plus fort, et intensifia la pression en retour. Immobiles, n'écoutant que le bruit de leurs trois respirations, chacun se laissa aller à ses pensées. C'est ce qu'il fit, du moins. Pourtant, rapidement, il sentit les mots lui brûler les lèvres, lui titiller la langue, lui donnant l'envie irrépressible de parler. Quasiment pour ne rien dire.

« - Ca finira bien par aller, affirma-t-il à voix basse.

- Sans doute… mais quand ? il sentit une lueur de pessimisme dans sa voix d'habitude si enjouée.

- Pour elle, on le fera. C'est tout ce que je sais. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Cassandra se retourna, sa tête retombant légèrement et se posant sur Rosalie.

- Pour nous aussi, dit-elle si bas qu'il failli ne pas l'entendre. Incapable de répondre, il se contenta de serrer sa main très fort, trop fort peut être, et de poser leurs mains unies sur ses genoux, la gorge serrée. A nouveau, quasiment plus de bruit : il se sentait presque trembler. Il faudrait dormir, finit-elle par dire.

- Mais comment ?

- Si seulement je savais…

- En effet, répondit-il. Il avait presque entendu le petit sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Sourire un peu cynique, mais sincère.

- Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Il se retourna légèrement, regardant vers sa gauche par la fenêtre, à travers les rideaux, avant de répondre.

- Pas plus de 3 heures du matin je pense, il fait encore franchement noir, il n'y a vraiment que la lune. Pourquoi ?

- Minerva a besoin de nous demain matin… la vie recommence. Il hocha la tête, elle sembla deviner et son acquiescement et sa compréhension. Et puis j'aimerais que cette nuit se finisse.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. Moi aussi… »

**.**

« - Cassandra, debout ! Il est l'heure ! lança Septima d'une voix vive, à laquelle ne répondirent que de vagues grognements. Fais attention, ou je referais comme la dernière fois, menaça-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille et en ouvrant les rideaux, laissant entrer le soleil.

- Avec la couverture ? s'exclama la petite fille, repoussant légèrement le drap en question, et dardant sa mère d'un regard mi-endormi mi-effrayé.

- Exactement ! mais la prochaine fois elle pourrait bien finir par s'essorer sur toi ! Allez, zou, je te veux dans la cuisine d'ici 5 minutes ! »

Sortant de la chambre de sa fille, laquelle s'extirpait en grognant de son lit et se levait en bâillant, elle prit le chemin de la salle de bain ou Filius achevait de se rincer le visage. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, peut être somnolé un peu dans la chambre de Cassandra, assis, elle à terre, lui sur le fauteuil en forme de fleur : elle sentait des courbatures dans son dos, et avait un peu mal partout. Entre la fatigue et cette position dans laquelle elle était sans doute restée trop longtemps pour son âge, elle ressentait le contrecoup de cette nuit et des précédentes. Finalement ils s'étaient levés, s'étaient couchés et étaient restés éveillés, silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au levé du jour. Peut être avait-il dormi un peu à ce moment-là, elle non du moins.

Après quoi, vers 5 heures 30, ils s'étaient levé et, prenant le plus de temps possible, s'étaient préparés : se doucher et s'habiller les avait menés jusqu'à presque 7 heures, heure à laquelle elle était allée réveiller Cassandra : avec la petite, elle parvenait à maintenir l'illusion d'une certaine bonne humeur. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, ou l'attrister : à son âge, les morts et les guerres n'étaient pas son affaire, et les inquiétudes quasi-inexplicables de ses parents non plus. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin, mais là, au vu des nuits qu'elle passait, il n'y avait plus vraiment de matin ou de soir. Il y avait du temps à faire passer. Fixant son reflet dans le miroir, elle fit une moue désapprobatrice et croisa le regard de Filius par l'intermédiaire de la glace.

« - Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je me dis seulement qu'il va falloir me maquiller.

- Mais non voyons ! s'exclama-t-il, la faisant sourire quasi-contre son gré. Elle devait être la seule femme à ne pas supporter de se maquiller, se trouvant Barbie et ridicule, et il le savait.

- J'ai abandonné de cacher les rides depuis au moins vingt ans, interjeta-t-elle. Mais là j'ai des valises de diplomate multimilliardaire sous les yeux tellement j'ai de cernes à cause de la fatigue.

- Mais non, dit-il, mais elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Et après tout, tout le monde à l'air fatigué, c'est sans importance.

- Si personne ne maintient l'illusion, on n'en reviendra jamais. Non, je vais me maquiller, décida-t-elle. »

Attrapant une trousse à maquillage posée sur la plus haute étagère, ce qui montrait combien elle en faisait peu usage, elle l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et, fouillant un peu, en sortit un fond de teint et s'en appliqua sur le visage. Puis un peu de poudre, et enfin, motivée, elle commençait à s'appliquer du mascara quand la voix de sa fille retentit, l'appelant depuis la cuisine. Avec un soupir, elle s'arrêta après le premier œil et prit la direction de la pièce en question.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en entrant.

- Bah tu m'as dit que t'arrivais dans 5 minutes et j'ai faim et…, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase, sa fille la regarda fixement comme si elle était une étrangère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle, finissant de reboucher le tube de mascara pour ne pas s'en mettre partout – elle était assez maladroite comme ça, inutile d'aider les choses.

- T'as le visage et les yeux bizarres maman, balbutia la petite, un peu gênée.

- Oh…, elle marqua une pause et, regardant l'ustensile dans sa main, finit par lancer un regard sérieux à sa fille – quoique sans doute gâché par le déséquilibre du maquillage – en déclarant : Tu as raison, un sort anticerne suffira largement à limiter les dégâts, je ne tiens pas à ressembler à un clown ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, croisant Filius qui allait y entrer, et lui darda un regard amusé. Lorsqu'elle revint, le père et la fille prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, se chamaillant autour de la bouteille de lait. Ayant mis terme à ces bêtises, elle dut presser sa fille de la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et le visage à sa chambre pour s'habiller, et à nouveau à la salle de bain pour se coiffer lui expliquant qu'il fallait se dépêcher même s'il n'y avait pas d'école en ce moment parce que papa et maman devaient aller faire quelque chose, et qu'elle devait être chez son parrain le plus tôt possible tandis que la petite lui soutenait haut et fort que rien ne pressait. Pourtant, lorsqu'enfin ils empruntèrent la cheminée pour partir chez le parrain de la petite fille, elle se sentit sourire : c'était cette vie quotidienne animée, parfois amusante, qui faisait qu'elle tenait le coup. Qui lui avait manqué aussi. Sans cela, impossible de se reconstruire mais rien que les sourires, les chamailleries, cela était à la fois un espoir, et un moyen de remonter la pente.

**.**

Minerva, après ces quelques jours, avait décidé qu'il fallait se mettre au travail : sans doute cela allait-il de paire avec une décision du Ministère : on avait soigné, enterré, pas mal de choses de faites en fait. Mais lentement, en désordre. Il fallait bien remettre les choses en place. Bien sûr ils s'étaient portés volontaire : ce n'était même plus une question de volontariat les concernant. Poudlard était leur maison, leur patrie presque. Ils y étaient enseignants aussi, ils s'en sentaient presque responsables. Du moins c'était le cas pour lui, et il était presque sûr qu'elle aussi.

Entrer dans la Grande Salle lui fit mal au cœur : ils avaient évité de sortir trop dans les parties les plus endommagées du château. Or celle-ci avait salement pris pendant les combats. On y voyait des traces noires, les bancs n'étaient plus là, ni les tables (il soupçonnait Minerva). En un mot, la pièce, autrefois si chaleureuse et gai, était vide et froide. Inconsciemment, en entrant, il se tint plus proche de Septima : seul, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu tenir le coup.

Il y avait d'autres personnes, ici. Beaucoup qu'il connaissait : de vue, ou plus. Des enseignants, bien entendu. Pomona dont le visage joufflu paraissait comme fané, ses yeux voilés, sa trop bonne nature la rendant peut être plus sensible encore à tout cela Aurora se tenait assise à côté de Sybille, toutes deux silencieuses, appuyées l'une contre l'autre, sur le bord de l'estrade de la table des professeurs : le seul vestige tangible de ce qui avait été là. Jamais il ne les avaient vu se serrer les coudes ainsi, leurs deux disciplines ayant tendance à se contredire et guerroyer, et leurs personnalités à ne pouvoir supporter celle de l'autre. Et puis c'était Sybille, ce calme paraissait effrayant chez elle. A les voir, quasiment prostrées, on aurait pu se demander si plus d'une semaine avait vraiment passé depuis la Bataille. Rolanda se tenait seule, sans celle avec qui elle était toujours flanquée les rares fois où elle apparaissait dans la salle des professeurs : Bathsheba gisait entre la vie et la mort sur un lit de l'infirmerie, depuis presque une semaine, et même Poppy commençait à perdre espoir. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle est réussie à ne pas mourir sur le coup : c'était son manuel de Runes, qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir eu le temps de poser, qui avait pris le sort d'abord. Il devait y en avoir d'autres, mais certains manqueraient irrémédiablement à l'appel. Cette pensée lui pinça le cœur, lui rappelant ses réflexions sur tout ce qui était détruit à jamais.

Debout sur l'estrade, se tenait Minerva, qui semblait impassible. Il pensait la connaître suffisamment bien pour déduire qu'au fond d'elle un mélange de sentiments et de sensations dansaient et se combattaient pourtant elle conservait un visage calme, qui aurait pu paraître paisible. Elle semblait avoir les clés du mystère en main. A sa droite, Horace avait un air peiné, gêné par son embonpoint et son air bonhomme qui contrastaient avec ses paupières lourdes et son regard désillusionné. On sentait pourtant qu'il s'efforçait de se maintenir dans une position droite, forte : comme s'il tenait le coup, et pouvait servir de soutien. Debout dans un coin arrière, Argus se tenait, plus semblable que jamais à un vieil homme fatigué qui avait cessé d'espérer.

Le reste, le plus large, du groupe, se composait d'élèves – il en fut même étonné – et d'anciens élèves. Tous l'étaient, lui le premier… Quelques aurors et, visiblement de 'simples' particuliers, parents d'enfants qui s'en étaient sortis, ou non. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, et chercha à attraper la main de Septima, qui semblait faire de même : rien que de se réunir était à la fois rassurant et déroutant, effrayant, triste. Il la sentit faire un pas en avant, et il suivit machinalement. Le pire qui pouvait arriver, désormais, c'était de se retrouver seul. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'elle prenait, de la raison de ce déplacement. L'important n'était pas là.

Elle se stoppa, il s'arrêta de même, et la sentit lâcher sa main : cette perte de contact le ramena un peu à la réalité. Ils se trouvaient à côté du clan Weasley, là où se trouvaient aussi Harry et Hermione. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, sa compagne avait résolument pris la direction de Molly et, sans crier gare, la serra dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas que Septima la connût si bien, mais ne s'y attarda pas : la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux, aussi étonnante qu'émouvante, l'arracha à des réflexions aussi futiles. Serrant avec une certaine poigne la femme qui avait presque son âge, la professeure d'Arithmancie semblait tenter de lui insuffler quelque chose. De la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle savait. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et il sentit que c'était au sujet de la mort de Fred : elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais eu en cours, mais la mort d'un enfant… Lui-même se sentait bouleversé, il ne pouvait imaginer un instant perdre sa fille. Molly sembla resserrer l'étreinte avant de la relâcher tout doucement, les yeux rouges, visiblement prête à pleurer.

« - Merci, chuchota-t-elle. Septima sourit très doucement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était prodigieuse. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione, sans doute la seule du groupe qu'elle ait eu en cours.

- Je suis soulagée de te voir en vie, vraiment. De te voir tout court, d'ailleurs.

- Merci Professeur, répondit la concernée, un peu gênée, un regard hésitant entre une pointe de joie et un fond de tristesse posé sur son enseignante. Moi de même.

- Pas Professeur, Septima, précisa-t-elle. Au point ou nous en sommes, ça n'a plus de sens. L'important c'est la cohésion. La jeune fille hocha la tête camouflant son trouble. Puis, comme sur une impulsion, elle se rapprocha de la professeure, ou peut être fût-ce l'inverse, et Septima l'enveloppa elle aussi dans une embrassade. Presque comme une mère avec sa fille. Lorsque finalement elles se dégagèrent, elle précisa doucement : ça ira, ça finira bien par aller. »

Il aurait voulu parler, dire quelque chose, mais impossible. Sa gorge était nouée : il sentait la tension qui était là, des attachements qui ne s'étaient jamais exprimés. Le besoin de confort d'une génération entière, d'une humanité sorcière entière. Et il voyait Septima qui, si simplement, parvenait à tisser un lien, à faire quelque chose. A rassurer. Il lui semblait voir un double peut être même aussi puissant de ce que Minerva pouvait être comme mère quasi-spirituelle de tout ces élèves. C'était juste beau, il se dit qu'il en pleurait presque, et constata en face de lui que le regard du jeune Potter était lui-aussi embué de larmes. Larmes d'émotion, il en était certain.

« - Bien, reprit Septima d'une voix un peu altérée, comme trop basse. Alors on va reprendre au début, mais en n'effaçant pas l'entraide. Elle saisit sa main : Voici Filius, et moi-même, Septima. Il y eut un court silence puis, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire, visiblement la bonne cependant, Ronald Weasley finit par prendre la parole.

- Ronald, posa-t-il d'une voix un peu trop grave.

- Ginny, ajouta sa sœur, et Harry, dit-elle en désignant son petit-ami.

- Hermione, et puis George dit-elle en désignant le jumeau laissé seul.

- Molly, Arthur, Charlie, dit le frère ainé en l'absence de Bill. Le silence retomba alors, et chacun se regarda avant que sur les lèvres ne se dessine un vague sourire de complicité. Qui sourit en premier ? impossible à dire. Ce sourire, ces présentations, c'était la construction, la naissance du monde. Filius en eut presque envie de rire de soulagement.

- Vous… vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? demanda la petite voix d'Hermione, mi-curieuse, mi-gênée.

- Oui, parvint-il à articuler, ses premiers mots depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint le groupe. Depuis pas mal de temps.

- Nous avons une petite fille, Cassandra, précisa Septima. La jeune Granger sembla promener son regard sur eux pendant un instant, perdue dans ses pensées.

- C'est ça qui rend le monde beau, conclut-elle à voix basse. Il se tut, il n'avait plus rien à dire, personne d'ailleurs. Cette jeune fille semblait venir d'exprimer une vérité universelle. Que ferait-il sans sa compagne ? rien. »

**.**

Elle se sentait soudain presque bien. D'avoir fait cela lui apportait comme une plénitude, un calme, une joie. De voir que l'on pouvait encore faire des choses, changer en positif, construire. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui l'avait poussée à aller les voir, à lancer ces présentations. Après tout, même assagie par le temps et la maternité, elle continuait à avoir ces touches emportées, incontrôlables : il y avait sans doute de cela… une impulsion. Objectivement, elle savait que cela semblait stupide pourtant, en les voyant se présenter, elle avait vraiment eu la sensation que c'était important, que cela avait un sens symbolique, plus que symbolique même. Si seulement c'était assez… Elle coula un regard vers Filius, qui semblait perdu dans le monde complexe de ses pensées. A ce moment, Hagrid entra dans la pièce, son pas se faisant entendre à l'instant, et Minerva décida qu'il était temps de commencer. Elle semblait mal-à-l'aise… ou peut être était-ce une impression. Après tout, elle était à la tête d'une telle bâtisse, d'une telle entreprise.

« - Bien, vous êtes plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais… j'aurais dû me douter que des élèves qui étaient restés se battre refuserait de ne pas revenir reconstruire. Merci beaucoup. Sa voix avait une intonation plus douce que d'habitude, lui sembla-t-il. La liste des choses à faire parait sans fin, vous vous en doutez. Mais en distribuant les tâches de manière bien réfléchie, je ne doute pas que nous y arrivions. Certains travaux seront difficiles, d'autres rébarbatifs, d'autre désagréables, d'autres très durs psychologiquement. Tous le seront, mais certains encore davantage. Elle marqua un pause, tous la regardaient, attendant d'elle qu'elle organise, qu'elle fasse, qu'elle sache, c'était palpable. Enfin, je m'improvise maîtresse de chantier, mais cela n'a rien de fixe, je n'ai aucune légitimité particulière, et je tiens à ce que les désaccords soient exprimés. »

Ces dernières phrases laissèrent l'assemblée pour le moins perplexe. Elle se rendit soudain compte que Minerva McGonagall était peut être la seule à ne pas voir combien elle était légitime à la fois à la tête de l'école et à la tête de cette remise sur pied du monde. Elle seule semblait ne pas le considérer comme allant de soi. Elle doutait : était-ce de sa légitimité ou de sa capacité ? difficile à dire. Elle aurait eu envie d'aller lui dire sur le champ qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire ça, à en avoir le droit en quelque sorte à avoir l'autorité nécessaire. Cela la ramenait des années en arrière, à la naissance de sa fille. Elle se tut cependant, mais entendit, à côté d'elle, Filius tenter d'étouffer une phrase dont le seul son audible fut :

« - Mais… ! Elle vit Minerva hausser les sourcils et regarder dans leur direction, avant de reprendre, faisant apparaître de ce qui semblait nulle part une table, un encrier, une plume, et un rouleau de papier. Cette fois, elle sentit Filius se tendre, visiblement toujours en désaccord. Quelques instants plus tard, une chaise apparaissait derrière Minerva, et elle le vit ranger sa baguette. Elle laisse échapper un léger sourire en voyant l'écossaise cacher son étonnement et d'assoir.

- Bien, commença celle-ci en déroulant la liste. La reconstruction matérielle bien entendu… cela demandera du temps, et pas mal de monde. J'aimerais l'assistance de Filius et Horace, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Et il faudrait au moins une vingtaine d'autres. »

Le silence retomba, puis, voyant Filius faire un pas pour rejoindre Minerva et Horace sur l'estrade, certains se décidèrent, au nombre desquelles Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Ronald. Quelques autres élèves, et puis Arthur Weasley. Elle voyait Hermione hésiter. Finalement, une bonne quinzaine de personnes se trouvèrent autour de Minerva qui, notant les noms, les remercia et précisa bien entendu qu'il était possible que d'autres se rajoutent, ici comme ailleurs. Le groupe nouvellement formé s'éloigna. En venant au sujet du parc, elle proposa Hagrid, Pomona et Rolanda, et quelques autres téméraires vinrent grossir le nombre. Elle fut surprise d'y voir Argus, lequel n'avait jamais été un homme de plein-air. Esquissant un geste pour faire part de son étonnement à Filius, elle se souvint qu'il était parti faire un état des lieus avec son 'groupe de travail' et retint une grimace mécontente.

La liste devint ensuite plus précise, pas forcément plus supportable : faire un inventaire de ce qui était détruit – matériel scolaire ou autre, s'entend – et à remplacer. Tour d'horizon des portraits courrier de condoléances de la part de Poudlard – quelque chose qu'elle se serait sentie incapable de faire, et elle admira sincèrement Aurora qui prit la décision de se charger de la rédaction de ces courriers pour les quelques familles dont les enfants avaient péri – ce qui était symbolique, mais important liste des victimes des deux camps aussi. A partir de là, les tâches semblaient plus concerner le Ministère que l'école mais, après tout, tout cela était indéfectiblement lié, désormais. Certains eurent des rôles en apparences secondaires, mais d'une importance qui avait tendance à se faire oublier : faire manger, dormir, vivre, tous ces gens qui travaillaient ce qui passait par les elfes de maison, mais parfois aussi des courses, des attentions. Veiller à ce que personne ne se rende fou à ce qu'il faisait.

La pièce se vidait, chacun partait faire ce qu'il avait à faire, préparer, réfléchir. Des détails précis et épineux commençaient à venir. Pour sa part, elle tentait de ne pas s'inquiéter de n'avoir rien à faire encore.

« - Il faudrait quelqu'un pour… Et bien, faire le tour des effets de Severus Rogue. Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée des restant. Je sais bien que cela vous semble incroyable, mais cet homme était bel et bien de notre côté. C'est pourquoi il faudrait à la fois trier et ranger ses affaires, et chercher le moyen de prouver officiellement son innocence. Peut être pas innocence mais… Septima fronça les sourcils, étonnée d'entendre la voix de Minerva se casser ainsi : elle semblait vulnérable, et pendant un instant l'idée farfelue que… enfin, même si cela avait été, ça n'était pas ses affaires, visiblement. Minerva se reprit et acheva : Quoiqu'il en soit, je doute que beaucoup soient près à faire cela, mais j'ai de l'espoir cependant. Le cas échéant, je m'en chargerais moi-même.

- Moi ! lança une voix après un moment de silence générale. Je le ferais.

- Sybille, vous êtes certaine ? interrogea Minerva en regardant sa collègue d'un regard étonné.

- Je crois que je lui dois ça, affirma-t-elle. Il y a entre cette prophétie, Severus et moi-même quelque chose d'indescriptible. Minerva conserva d'abord le silence, comme pour la sonder, puis fini par acquiescer. Septima ne croyait qu'à peine à ce qu'elle entendait. Minerva reprit, l'obligeant à cesser un peu d'y penser : Vient ensuite un travail de pur calcul. Le Ministère m'en a fait part, car il s'agit là de quelque chose de réputé rébarbatif, nécessitant des connaissances en algèbre. A vrai dire, Septima, j'avoue avoir dit que nous le prendrions en charge en pensant à vous.

- Euh… Se rendant compte que ses pensées avaient suivi leur cours tout de même, elle secoua la tête et, revenue à la réalité, se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de demander : Quel genre de calcul ?

- De tout : revenus, état du Trésor public, et même recensement, etc. A vrai dire, énormément d'informations ont été falsifiées, perdues ou désordonnées durant l'année précédente, voire même les décomptes perdus. C'est pourquoi…

- D'accord, seulement, acquiesça-t-elle à nouveau d'un signe du chef, avant de demander d'une voix qui sonnait timide, puis-je avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour faire cela ? les erreurs de calculs sont très vite faites et… Une voix bien plus timide et tremblante que la sienne la coupa.

- Je crains de ne pas être du tout à votre niveau, mais… enfin, j'ai fait beaucoup d'algèbre moldue, et des cours d'Arithmancie et… Hermione s'arrêta au milieu de ses explications, et sembla retrouver un peu son calme lorsque les deux enseignantes lui adressèrent de conserve un signe affirmatif. »

Allant jusqu'au niveau de Minerva, suivie d'Hermione, elle récupéra un tas monumental de dossier que la plus âgée conjura et qu'elle-même fit ensuite léviter afin de sortir de la pièce sans tout faire tomber – elle avait des souvenir cuisants de papiers ainsi éparpillés dans tout Poudlard. Minerva lui précisa qu'elle aurait peut être besoin de passer au ministère de temps à autres, mais que si elle le préférait elle pouvait établir son bureau dans l'école. Il lui avait de toute manière paru hors de question d'aller autre part : elle n'était pas sortie de l'enceinte du château depuis la fin de la Guerre. Une fois hors de la grande salle elle marqua une pause : où aller s'installer ? La bibliothèque lui sembla pour le moment le plus approprié. De toute manière, personne n'irait les y déranger, normalement.

**.**

Le simple état des lieux, avec le fait de consigner ce qu'il fallait remettre en état, ordonnant ce qui était urgent et l'était moins, ce qui ressemblait plus à de la 'décoration' ou à du 'gros œuvre' leur pris la journée. Séparés en plusieurs groupes, ils s'étaient retrouvés le soir avec des informations à compulser pour parvenir à véritablement organiser la remise en état dans un ordre logique. Au départ, il avait voulu laisser à Horace le soin de prendre les rênes de leur groupe mais se rendant vite compte de l'incapacité de ce-dernier en cette matière, il avait prit les choses en main et se voyait désormais obligé de coordonner les tâches. Pourtant, il ne se plaignait pas, se trouvant finalement à l'aise dans ce rôle qui le faisait travailler et se concentrer. Les sous-sols étaient les parties les moins abimées, c'est pourquoi ils étaient pour le moment laissés de côté : dès le lendemain, un groupe s'occupait quasiment à reconstruire la tour où se trouvait les appartements de Septima, endroit qui avait vraiment pris. Là étaient entre autres Arthur Weasley et les membres de sa famille qui faisait partie de ce groupe, ainsi qu'Harry. Un autre groupe s'occupait de remettre en état de quasi-service la salle commune et les dortoirs les moins abimés, ceux de Pouffsouffle, afin d'avoir au moins un endroit viable et utilisable dans le château. Dans celui-ci, d'anciens Pouffsouffle bien entendu, et puis la mère de Seamus Finnigan, et le père de feu Cédric Diggory. Le dernier groupe, dans lequel il se trouvait avec Horace s'attaqua au plus grand chantier, décourageant de par sa taille, et surtout symbolique, celui de la grande salle.

Un courant d'air froid semblait la traverser de part en part à tout moment de la journée, et quel que soit le temps, et les pierres paraissaient tétanisées par l'expérience vécue – une impression loufoque que partageaient pourtant tous ceux qui étaient là. Ils avaient commencé par nettoyer, tout nettoyer. Eliminer les traces de cendre, de brûlures, etc. La poussière, les débris, tout. Ensuite ils avaient réparé les vitres, les éclats dans les murs. Finalement, remettre physiquement la pièce en état ne se révéla pas si ardu : fatiguant certes, mais pas d'une difficulté aussi grande que prévu. Restait à redonner l'éclat et la puissance magique au lieu… cela était une autre paire de manche. Certains sorts de protections étaient à la portée de tous, d'autres plus complexes. Plus encore, la majorité des ensorcellements à mettre en place ne pouvaient être faits que par Horace et lui-même : d'abord parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à les connaître, et à plus forte raison à savoir les pratiquer, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient enseignants ici. Ils savaient. Pouvaient. C'était indescriptible, mais c'était ainsi : comme s'ils faisaient partie d'une sorte de secret ancestral, puissant, incroyable.

C'était cela qu'il voulait : reconstruire, faire. Créer. Cet endroit avait été ébranlé par la guerre, un peu comme lui. S'il pouvait redonner à la Grande Salle son éclat d'avant, alors sans doute pouvait-il refaire ce qui, en lui, était ébranlé. A chaque fois qu'il consolidait quelque chose, il se sentait lui-même renforcé. Curieusement renforcé, certes, mais tout de même. Et, lorsqu'enfin, dans un effort conjugué avec Horace, il sentit un courant d'air chaud, tiède du moins, parcourir la salle dans sa totalité, il se sentit comme arrivé au bout d'une quête. Cela fonctionnait. On était de retour à la vie, d'avant : la Grande Salle reprenait vie. Forte, puissante, autonome. A quelques mètres de lui, il entendit le maître de Potions pousser un soupir soulagé en laissant retomber son bras avant de ranger sa baguette. Lui-même restait immobile, l'air béat de joie. L'autre s'approcha et, se penchant, lui donna une tape vigoureuse sur l'épaule avant de lancer :

« - Presque une semaine pour en arriver à remettre cette pièce totalement en état. Félicitations !

- Mais de même, répondit-il d'un air un peu absent. Ne manquera plus que ce que ni vous ni moi ne pouvons faire, et cette pièce aura tout à fait sa force d'autrefois.

- En effet, confirma l'autre en hochant la tête. Je ne doute pas que Minerva soit ravie de faire ce qu'elle seule, en tant que directrice, peut faire !

- Sans doute. Elle n'a pas l'air de tout à fait accepter son rôle cependant, comme si elle hésitait. Horace conserva d'abord un silence circonspect puis, incapable de cacher qu'il avait réfléchi à cela aussi, il lança un regard à Filius.

- Venez, allons voir s'ils ont déjà récupéré tables et bancs, cela permettrait de peaufiner la pièce. Nous n'aurons qu'à en parler chemin faisant, annonça-t-il en se mettant en marche, et en attaquant immédiatement le vif du sujet. Vous savez, je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître Minerva par cœur, ni même de vraiment être proche d'elle. Cependant, elle a été mon élève, et durant de longues années ma collègue. Et malgré sa grande force, je ne le lui nierais pas, elle n'a jamais été sûre de ses capacités, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

- Le monde entier l'est pour elle, interjeta-t-il, le nez plissé.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, répondit le Serpentard, soudain secoué d'un de ses rires tonitruants, qu'il fit pourtant vite cesser. Minerva a toujours été à l'aise comme une puissance… secondaire.

- Elle porte bien son nom, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Filius. Athéna, cette fille de Zeus favorite. Enfin… je me comprends.

- Je crois même percer les mystères de vos paroles Filius, répondit l'autre avec bonhommie. Quoiqu'il en soit, la mort d'Albus la laisse sur l'avant de la scène. D'autant qu'elle était plutôt proche de lui, je ne pense pas me tromper, et sa mort lui a fait un véritable choc. Elle doit avoir la sensation de prendre sa place – ce qui n'est pas faux – et ne pas le supporter.

- Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Ca me paraissait tout simplement être plus que cela…

- Il me semble aussi, hasarda alors un Slughorn dont le ton indiquait qu'il marchait sur des œufs, que ce n'est pas sans lien avec Rogue.

- Rogue ? il haussa les sourcils. Cette fois, c'était peut être une nouvelle. Il n'y avait même jamais pensé. Pourquoi donc ? reprit-il. Minerva n'était pas si proche de lui, ils se bouffaient le nez à longueur de journée.

- Justement, dit-il posément. Plus posément que ce dont il était habituellement capable. Vous connaissez Minerva et son esprit piquant, j'en ai fait plus d'une fois les frais. Je ne les ais jamais vus ensemble… je veux dire collègues, en conversation. Pas plus que cela. Mais enfin, pour l'avoir lui aussi connu élève… je peux facilement imaginer des joutes orales sans précédent : il avait lui aussi du répondant et de l'orgueil. Le peu que j'en ai vu aurait tendance à confirmer mes dires. Enfin, reprit Horace après une pause, d'un ton jovial qui tranchait singulièrement avec le discours qui précédait, je me fais peut être des idées, mais j'inclinerais à dire que sa soi-disant trahison, puis sa mort héroïque, ne soient pas vraiment passés.

- Peut être…, lâcha-t-il, prudent. C'était certes possible, mais un peu tiré par les cheveux et, au fond, pas vraiment son problème. Chacun s'en sort comme il peut, conclut-il.

- Exactement, sourit l'autre. Personnellement, j'en ai vu d'autres, et je m'occupe comme je peux. D'ailleurs, sans vouloir être indiscret… comment va votre femme ?

- Euh… ce… je… nous ne sommes pas mariés, fit-il, gêné par le regard de son interlocuteur.

- Oh… je vois, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Mais ça va. Ça va mieux. Ces sordides calculs ministériels lui occupent l'esprit.

- Tant mieux, finit Horace avant de pousser une porte devant laquelle ils étaient désormais arrêtés : Allons donc voir ce qu'il en est de ces tables et bancs. »

Filius suivit, puis passa la fin de sa journée à faire léviter ces objets pondéreux à travers le château, évitant toute forme de collision avec les murs des couloirs. Cependant, son esprit tournait en rond : sa conversation avec le bon vieux Slughorn lui laissait des relents amers et des pensées étranges, si bien qu'ayant fini de tout mettre en place, il ne ressentit même pas la satisfaction profonde d'avoir vraiment fini quelque chose. Il était préoccupé. Un peu par Minerva peut être : il n'avait même jamais vraiment envisagé une quelconque forme d'amitié entre elle et Severus, et les réflexions d'Horace semblaient murement réfléchies. Cela le laissait pour le moins embarrassé. Mais ces questions là s'effaçaient en un instant devant une gêne plus grande.

Sa relation avec Septima s'imposait soudain à lui sous un autre angle. Il avait déjà pensé combien il l'aimait, combien il voulait reconstruire le monde, pour lui, pour eux, pour elle, pour leur fille. Cette remarque du vieux professeur, pourtant, le mettait dans l'inconfort. Il avait eu l'impression, soudainement, que le sérieux de leur relation, la véritable implication qu'il y avait dedans, avaient perdus de leur crédibilité aux yeux d'Horace. Comme si leur engagement tacite, qui les liaient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, n'était pas assez, pas légitime, pas vrai. Cela le tourmentait, plus encore maintenant qu'il voulait parvenir à rebâtir ce que l'année précédente avait ébranlé. Pendant un an, enseignant dans ce semi-Poudlard l'un comme l'autre, leur relation avait été… comme endormie. Chacun dans ses appartements, ils ne se voyaient que pendant les vacances, certains week-ends. En même temps qu'ils voyaient leur fille – quoiqu'ils ne la virent que fort peu durant cette période, trouvant plus sûr de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à reconstruire du point de vue de leur couple aussi, et avec cette manière qu'avait Horace de les remettre en question par sa désinvolture, il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, comme prit au piège, une main sur sa gorge l'empêchant de prendre une respiration salvatrice et il cherchait avec difficulté le trou d'air où il pourrait inspirer, il cherchait la solution.

**.**

Les piles de dossiers diminuaient lentement, mais elles ne manquaient pas de diminuer effectivement – et heureusement. C'était un travail la plupart du temps dénué d'intérêt, et qui n'occupait qu'à moitié les pensées. Un travail assez fastidieux aussi, où elle passait son temps à écrire et écrire encore et à nouveau des listes de chiffres, de noms, de données, de dates. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle aurait sans doute trouvé quelque chose de passionnant, de piquant, à cette sorte d'infinie recherche, d'enquête dans les fins-fonds de la géographie et de la sociologie du pays. C'aurait pu être comme refaire un puzzle, réordonner ce qui avait été éparpillé, retrouver par un mélange d'intuition et de logique des pièces manquantes, perdues ou tout simplement inexistantes. Ce qu'elle faisait, cependant, était fort loin de prendre ces airs délicieux d'immense puzzle fait de lieux, de vies, de femmes, d'hommes, d'enfants, d'âges, des revenus. Au contraire, la ressemblance se faisait plutôt du côté d'une plongée dans le musée de l'horreur : les pièces du puzzle avaient été détruites et éparpillées par un régime autoritaire et sanguinaire, où les morts étaient traitées avec désinvolture, les raids contre les moldus sujets à récompense. D'un dossier à l'autre, la donne pouvait changer du tout au tout : des relevés de comptes miraculeusement conservés qui dataient des ministères précédents, aux fiches de recensement de la population où les nés-moldus étaient repérés d'une croix rouge, en passant par les relevés – en clair baisse l'année passée – des naissances, tout y était mélangé. Les chiffres prenaient vite des allures macabres. D'aucuns auraient dit que des chiffres étaient toujours froids er comme inexorables mais elle les manipulait trop pour pouvoir avoir une telle opinion à leur endroit.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elles s'étaient attelées à cet ouvrage réfugiées dans un coin de la réserve, qui semblait avoir échappé par miracle à la destruction. Elles étaient totalement seules, ne quittant ce lieu incroyablement silencieux que pour aller manger et, le soir, bien sûr, lorsqu'elles sentaient qu'elles n'étaient plus du tout efficace – décision à la vérité prise par Septima seule. Il faisait toujours plus ou moins sombre dans cette pièce à l'odeur de vieux livres empoussiérés mais, ce jour-là, les nuages qui couvraient un ciel bleuâtre, tendant vers le gris, les avaient forcées à laisser les bougies allumées, même au plus fort de la journée, lorsque le soleil, alors à son zénith, aurait dû suffire à les éclairer. Depuis la veille, la professeure d'Arithmancie travaillait à remettre en ordre les dépenses de l'Etat : avec de l'espoir, elle parviendrait à faire un état des lieux correct des comptes du Ministère. Les dépenses n'avaient pas cessé d'être enregistrées – automatiquement consignées dès que de l'argent entrait ou sortait. Ce dispositif mis en place des années plus tôt pour lutter contre des fraudes et détournements de fonds alors en hausse notable, n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner sous Voldemort. Malheureusement, pendant plus d'un an, aucun comptable n'avait additionné ces entrées et ces sorties, ou alors de manière purement circonstancielle. Elle ajoutait et soustrayait donc sans relâche, avec la constante hantise d'une erreur ou d'un oubli, parmi les trop nombreux relevés.

Mettant un point final au mois de Décembre, lequel se terminait par un déficit total de 1905 galions et 12 noises, elle reposa sa plume contre l'encrier et s'étira les bras avec soulagement. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle constata, non sans une certaine satisfaction, que ce mois lui avait occupé moins de temps que les précédents. Peu encline cependant à entamer l'impressionnant mois de janvier, elle promena son regard autour d'elle et finit par le poser sur Hermione. La jeune fille avait travaillé très consciencieusement depuis le début, ne la dérangeant que très rarement lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou comment commencer mais, pour le moment, elle semblait bouleversée. Ouvert devant elle, un dossier rouge vif assez peu épais, et juste à côté une calculatrice moldue – elle lui avait dit se sentir plus à l'aise avec cela pour certains calculs, et Septima n'avait rien objecté. La tête légèrement penchée en avant, comme pour lire, une main posée sur le papier, laissant penser qu'elle s'en servait pour suivre les lignes du doigt, sur son visage se peignait une expression quasi-horrifiée et elle se tenait immobile. Les yeux grands-ouverts, elle battait pourtant très souvent des paupières, pour les rouvrir sans fin sur un regard mal-à-l'aise et attristé. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, de gêne, ou pour s'empêcher de pleurer, ou… ? Figée, elle semblait incapable de quoique ce fut.

« - Hermione ? tout va bien ?

- Désolée. Je… euh, je…, tenta de se justifier l'adolescente, secouant la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle en cherchant en vain à la rassurer du regard.

- C'est que… enfin, je… les connais… connaissais. La voix coupée, elle se tut, n'osant lever des yeux sans doute embués de larmes et l'enseignante, se levant un peu et se penchant, se saisit du dossier rouge sang : il s'agissait de la liste des recherchés, désignés coupables, à mettre à mort – et dont une large partie avait en effet trépassé durant cette triste période.

- Je vais m'en charger, c'est bon, décida-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune contradiction. Tu as vu assez d'horreur comme ça, prends-en un autre, et quelque chose de moins macabre.

- Merci, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix, attrapant un dossier d'une pile quasiment finie.

- C'est normal, dit Septima, quoiqu'elle ne soit elle-même pas certaine de supporter la description télégraphique, froide, haineuse, des mises à mort, et la liste des noms – élèves, collègues, amis, inconnus aussi. Celui-là est-il mieux ?

- Euh… oui, répondit la jeune fille. Ce sont les comptes-rendus de mariage, et je crois qu'il n'y a quasiment rien à faire.

- Tant mieux, conclut-elle avant de se décider à sortir de la pochette de janvier un tas conséquent de fiches de paye et autres frais ou rentrées d'argent. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle tria les feuilles en question, et finalement s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'elle n'entendait ni bruissement de feuille ni claquement de touches d'appareil moldu. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard hésitant de la jeune fille. Il y a autre chose ?

- Non, non, nia-t-elle. Enfin, si, mais… Non, vraiment, c'est sans importance Madame.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet du _'Madame'_ ?

- Pardon, s'empressa Hermione.

- Bien. Donc, que se passe-t-il ? ils ont réussi à rendre les mariages morbides ? demanda-t-elle avec une ironie désabusée.

- C'est juste administratif. Non, c'est que… vraiment, je ne veux pas vos importuner avec mes histoires.

- Hermione, interrompit-elle d'un air de professeur un peu sévère, refermant son dossier pour signifier à son interlocutrice qu'elle avait toute son attention. Je ne t'obligerais pas à me raconter ta vie personne, ça n'est pas mon affaire. Mais si tu souhaites parler de quelque chose de ce genre, saches que je ne refuserais pas. D'accord ?

- D'accord, acquiesça l'autre. Mais c'est gênant.

- Je suis une gaffeuse professionnelle, je t'ai forcément battue plus d'une fois en termes de situations gênantes, fit-elle, arrachant un sourire à son ancienne élève. Vas-y… enfin, si tu veux.

- Si, si…, jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle sembla chercher à rassembler ses idées. En fait il y a eu… c'est… le ministère a mis sur pied une sorte d'organisme de mariage, pour permettre à ceux qui ne s'étaient pas mariés l'an passé du fait de… enfin, voilà. C'est pour répondre à la demande apparemment, parce qu'elle monte en pique pendant les mois qui suivent la guerre…

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça. En tout cas, il y avait un engouement matrimonial certain à la fois avant, pendant, et juste après la guerre, la dernière fois.

- Voilà, reprit-elle comme pour éluder jusqu'à la conversation, et… Enfin, Ron en a eu vent, et… Rougissant elle s'interrompit, le regard fuyant. Et… enfin…

- J'ai compris. Et tu n'es pas d'accord ? interrogea-t-elle doucement, se coulant sans trop de difficultés dans ce rôle de confidente-conseillère.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est… enfin, tenta-t-elle de se calmer, piquant un far quasiment _waesleyien_, je l'aime. Septima la gratifia d'un petit sourire attendri. Mais on est jeune quand même, et… je ne dirais pas que j'ai peur de m'engager, ce n'est pas ça. Mais ça ne me parait pas raisonnable, et… Et, finit-elle en reprenant brusquement sa respiration, du coup je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

A dire vrai, elle avait envie de rire. Pas de se moquer, non ! absolument pas. Elle savait mieux que quiconque combien ce genre de situations était peu risible. Elle était elle-même sujette à de longs questionnements qui lui torturaient l'esprit – ou du moins l'avaient-elles été durant de nombreuses années. Ce rire qui lui démangeait les lèvres et qu'elle retenait dans un sourire un peu trop fleurissant trouvait d'ailleurs son origine dans un mélange de joie étrange, d'attendrissement, et surtout de souvenirs. Ca n'était d'ailleurs pas une réaction des plus normales, sans doute, et elle soupçonnait la tension environnante – et la sienne propre – de favoriser le rire, ce moyen de se décharger du stress. Il y avait là, sans doute, une part d'émotion, et aussi une nostalgie de sa jeunesse et de ses émois.

Alors qu'elle cherchait comment répondre à la jeune femme, un flot d'images en désordre vint se déverser dans son esprit. Des images qu'elle n'avait pas oubliées – ce n'était pas là le terme approprié – mais qui, depuis longtemps, n'avaient pas été sorties de leur boite-souvenir, de la case-mémoire pure et simple où elles étaient rangées. Les terribles pérégrinations de la naissance de ses premiers sentiments à l'égard de Filius lui revenaient en mémoire : comment elle s'était débattue face à un attachement contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien et qui lui paraissait à la fois interdit, malvenu et quelque part délicieux comment elle avait fini par l'embrasser – une audace de jeune femme qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi insensée, quelque part et tant d'autres détails. Ce qui était acquis aujourd'hui n'était alors qu'à l'état de timides et vagues balbutiements, et elle se souvenait de ses hésitations d'alors, de ses questionnements. Son couple, comme tous les autres sans doute, avait mis du temps à se construire, à prendre sa forme quasi-définitive, à dévoiler son visage à ceux qui le construisaient. Aujourd'hui, elle tendait de plus en plus sensiblement vers la vieillesse, ces choses-là n'étaient plus pour elle et pourtant y repenser comme si c'était hier, revoir les débuts et les joies, lui laissait une indéfectible sensation de bien-être mêlée à un émoi étonnant.

« - Ce n'est ni à moi ni à qui que se soit d'autre de te dire ce que tu dois faire. Mais, ce que je peux faire, c'est te dire ce qui me vient, ce qu'il m'est possible de te dire, qui me concerne sans doute plus moi que toi, à vrai dire. A mon sens, tu dois faire ce que tu souhaites, ce qui peut te rendre heureuse : toi comme moi sommes des rats de bibliothèque, des amoureuses des études et du savoir, inutile de le nier mais, malgré cela, le plus important reste de trouver une voie vers le bonheur, et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'à cela, les études et les livres ne peuvent suffire. Donc, si tu ne te sens pas prête, ne fais pas : bien sûr, tu pourrais finalement t'en trouver tout à fait à ton aise, mais en cas de regret tu t'en mordrais les doigts. Je ne connais pas vraiment Ronald Weasley, mais j'ai la quasi-certitude qu'il comprendra. D'autant que… la réussite d'une relation amoureuse ne nécessite pas _forcément_ le mariage. Je ne suis moi-même pas mariée, et je considère que mon couple est heureux – ce qui, ce me semble, est le plus important. Certes, nous aurions pu nous marier, mais il n'en a pas été ainsi je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas été contre… S'interrompant brusquement, elle regarda Hermione d'un air surpris, les yeux écarquillés. Doux Merlin ! je suis désolée, je me suis encore mise à raconter ma vie… il y a des choses comme ça qui ne changent guère… »

Hermione sourit d'un air gêné, visiblement en peine de trouver un moyen convenable de réagir, puis repritle dossier devant elle et Septima la remercia intérieurement de lui permettre ainsi de poursuivre ses réflexions – rien à faire, elle se sentait prête à basculer dans ses souvenirs, et sa tâche le lui autorisait, – et de ne pas s'appesantir sur cette gaffe, cet étalage de vie magistral.

**.**

« - Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Cassandra, joyeux anniversaire… »

Le chœur improvisé se tut, laissant place à un tonnerre d'applaudissements, quelques rires, et le bruit de sa mère qui comptait _'3, 2, 1… souffle !'_, imitant le geste, ce qui fit rire la petite fille tandis qu'elle soufflait de toutes ses forces, et eut pour conséquence que seules quelques bougies s'éteignirent, et qu'il fallut recommencer pour qu'enfin au bout de cette seconde tentatives, les neuf bougies consentent à s'éteindre. Un concert d'acclamations, de rires et de sourires accueillirent la prestation, et, ravie, l'enfant prit un petit air satisfait, dardant sur l'assemblée un regard conquérant ce qui lui attira une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de la part de son parrain dont elle saisit le bras en s'écriant _'Tonton Tony !'_. Sans écouter sa mère qui l'exhortait au calme, elle demanda en boucle à ce qu'on lui coupe le gâteau, exigeant de choisir quelle part irait à chacun des convives. Le dit-tonton Tony se dévoua et coupa six parts d'une égalité douteuse. La plus grosse lui revint d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était _'le plus gros'_, et alors que sa marraine s'apprêtait à enfoncer poliment sa cuillère dans sa part dégoulinante de chocolat, elle fut interrompue par une exclamation de Cassandra :

« - Mais, je n'ai pas fait mon discours !

- Ton discours Cassy Chérie ? interrogea la voix légèrement chevrotante de sa grand-mère.

- Bah oui, déclara-t-elle d'un ton agacé, se levant – ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle se trouva plus petite que la table, ou presque, et regrimpa pour se tenir debout sur sa chaise malgré la moue désapprobatrice de sa mère. Chers amis, je voulais vous remercier d'être ici. En ces temps de trouble, il faut nous serrer les coudes car l'amour fait la force. Merci encore, je suis bien contente de vous voir ici pour mon anniversaire. Et, cessant brusquement sa représentation, elle se rassit en prenant un air gêné.

- Une vraie comédienne, lança Anthony, la faisant rosir de plaisir, et sourire de toutes ses dents – à l'exception, donc, d'une canine définitive qui avait à peine commencé à pousser et laissait un espace pour lors inoccupé dans la dentition.

- D'où nous sors-tu ça ? interrogea son père, amusé.

- C'est Albus, papa ! répondit-elle candidement. »

La mort du vieil homme l'avait certes attristée, mais sa jeunesse, sans effacer, bien sûr, cette sensation, lui permettait de ne garder du grand-homme qu'un souvenir positif. Elle ne l'avait guère connu véritablement, mais la personnalité d'Albus Dumbledore l'avait marquée : la généreuse grandiloquence et l'intelligente malice qui le caractérisaient en avaient fait un demi-héros, un personnage d'Arlequin aussi, aux yeux de la petite. Cette réponse, exclamation naïve, provoqua une sorte de vague chez les adultes – et il n'y avait que cela – qui l'entouraient, et qu'elle ressentit, de manière indistincte. Elle aurait été bien en peine, si elle l'avait souhaité, de s'expliquer ce qui, au juste, se passait. Se hâtant de passer à autre chose, elle sollicita sa mère pour une quelconque vétille et oublia aussi vite qu'elle était venue la sensation désagréable.

En effet, à son âge, elle n'avait qu'une conscience pour le moins endormie de ce qu'était en vérité son entourage. Elle ne savait qu'à peine que papa, maman, tatie Minerva et tonton Anthony, étaient aussi Filius Flitwick, le grand maître de Sortilèges, et Septima Vector, l'exigeante enseignante d'Arithmancie, l'un et l'autre préoccupés par de nombreux problèmes qui voguaient bien au dessus d'elle et puis Minerva McGonagall, celle qui orchestrait la reconstruction, qui dirigeait le château, l'école, qui inspirait une peur et une admiration sourdes à presque toute la population, et qui portait sur ses épaules d'immenses responsabilités et Anthony Liling, l'employé de Gringotts – actuellement sans mission définie, ce qui lui permettait de garder la petite – aux cheveux grisés par l'âge, blasé par une vie de célibataire endurci. Seule sa grand-mère maternelle – la seule personne de sa famille de cette génération-là qui fût toujours en vie – restait inexorablement mamie Helen.

Finissant de dissiper le malaise toujours un peu présent, sa mère annonça que ses cadeaux l'attendaient sur la table du salon : bondissant de sa chaise, elle partit comme une flèche, manqua de peu l'encadrement de la porte, évita de justesse une collision désastreuse avec un vase chinois fragile, et se stoppa, le visage étincelant de joie et d'anticipation devant les paquets de multiples couleurs. Commença alors une session de déballage intensif : trop passionnée par ce qu'elle trouvait de paquet en paquet, elle semblait oublier à l'instant le cadeau précédent. Des livres, – entre ses parents et sa marraine, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? – un jeu constituant à produire des étincelles de couleur et, le rêve de presque tous les jeunes sorciers de son âge, un balai. Un vrai. Peu puissant, certes, mais un balai pour de vrai quand même. Ebahie d'une surprise ravie et d'un amour sans borne pour son parrain, elle s'en saisit avec fébrilité, le tourna dans tous les sens, le brandit, puis se mit à déblatérer à son sujet, sa grand-mère écoutant patiemment cet incessant et répétitif babillage. Et, lorsqu'elle arriva finalement au bout de son discours, il lui vint l'idée d'essayer – il était d'ailleurs presque étrange qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt.

Redirigée par son parrain vers ses parents afin de savoir si elle pouvait essayer de chevaucher son nouveau destrier, elle s'approcha des trois autres adultes, prête à les interrompre pour poser sa question. Cependant, alors qu'elle entendait leur conversation, elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas pour elle, et se contenta de s'approcher, se taisant sans doute aussi car sa curiosité indiscrète prenait le dessus.

« - …la reconstruction avance, disait sa marraine.

- A ce sujet, commença son père, jetant un regard bizarre à sa mère, Minerva je… enfin, nous… voulions vous… dire quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demanda la plus âgée. Cassandra trouva qu'elle avait l'air prête à se mettre en colère et failli faire un pas en arrière. Si quelque chose ne vous convient pas, il suffit de me le dire, je ne…

- Mais non, non, pas du tout, interrompit sa mère, avec ce regard qui signifiait la surprise. C'était plutôt l'inverse. Hein, Filius ?

- Euh, je, oui, oui, se reprit le petit homme. Tout à fait.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que… c'est difficile à aborder, reprit son père.

- En gros, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir mener cet immense chantier à son terme, la seule à pouvoir diriger cet établissement désormais. Et votre incertitude, quoique très visible, nous parait à nous tous aberrante. Voilà. Cassandra vit sa mère prendre une grande inspiration puis rougir, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle n'avait pas tord, sans doute : personne ne parlait ainsi à Minerva, elle l'avait observé.

- Je… je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, fit Filius d'une petite voix, mais c'est ça. Il y eut un silence, et la petite n'aurait pas su dire ce qui se passait vraiment : sa marraine arborait cette expression incompréhensible qui la faisait toujours se sentir mal-à-l'aise, et quant à ses parents, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota depuis la bêtise de sa maman.

- Merci, finit par lâcher Minerva.

- Ce n'est rien que la vérité, expliqua Filius.

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous croire. Mais, poursuivit-elle en empêchant Septima de l'interrompre, je vous remercie. Cependant, ne vous préoccupez pas tant d'une vieille femme comme moi : c'est à vous d'être sûr de vous. Qu'importe ma personne ! Sa mère fronça les sourcils, l'air en désaccord. Je suis sérieuse. Tous les deux, vous êtes bien plus importants que moi toute seule. Encore plus, continua-t-elle en changeant brusquement de ton, soudain plus gai, avec le petit ange que voici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cassandra ? »

**.**

Le son lointain d'un clocher sonna douze coups, ou peut être était-ce à l'intérieur du château – sans doute. Minuit. Durant ces quelques jours de travail, le sommeil avait commencé à revenir. Pas facilement, pas forcément beaucoup. Mais, toutes les nuits, il dormait au moins quelques heures – et Septima aussi. C'était déjà mieux. Ce soir-là pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir et, aussi étonnant que cela lui paraisse, ce n'était plus parce qu'il était torturé par des idées négatives. Non, c'était presque l'inverse. Fêter l'anniversaire de la petite, c'avait été une vraie accalmie. Une enclave de sourires, de rires, d'un éphémère mais sincère bonheur. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu cela.

Alors, désormais, c'était comme si son cœur ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre, et battait, empli d'un trop-plein d'amour, de sentiments, de sensations. Son affection pour sa fille lui paraissait sans borne, et en fermant les yeux – puisqu'il ne dormait pas – il s'imaginait des instants de joie, serrant dans ses bras sa compagne, riant, aimant. Il n'avait pu rêvasser à de telles choses depuis trop de temps. Et maintenant, il voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il tenait à elle. Et puis il y avait eu cette remarque d'Horace et, rien à faire, il se disait que peut être Septima avait elle-aussi cette impression de n'être pas aimée, pas assez. Pas reconnue. Il savait bien, qu'elle était aimée entièrement, mais peut être…

A côté de lui, la femme en question se retourna, les yeux grands-ouverts, et le regarda, restant allongée, blottie dans les couvertures. Décoiffée, le regard embrumé par un voile de fatigue et un semi-éveil, elle prit une expression étrange avant de porter la main à ses lèvres, tout son visage se tordant le temps d'un bâillement prolongé.

« - Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Si, si, répondit-il, c'est juste… »

Il avait la tête pleine d'idées de bonheur et de joie, c'était étrange. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais ça n'était pas franchement le moment. Enfin… c'était toujours le moment mais, vraiment, cela sonnerait étrange. Et pourtant, il avait cette envie, ce besoin plutôt. Lui dire combien il tenait à elle, combien elle lui était essentielle. Il avait peur de ne pas l'avoir assez fait, peur qu'elle puisse croire qu'il ne considérait pas qu'elle fût sa vie. Alors qu'elle l'était. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle – et la petite Cassandra. Mais c'était elle qui lui avait donné cette fille magnifique. Elle lui avait tout donné, avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Le meilleur de lui, c'était elle. Cela sonnait pathétique, il ne saurait le lui dire.

« - C'est juste quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dis… tu ne… et si on se mariait ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à dire ça, et pourtant c'était ce qui couvait en lui depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Qu'on… ? Pourquoi cette question maintenant ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oublie, oublie, c'est rien, ce n'est pas grave. Oublie, se précipita-t-il, soudain étreint par la sensation qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, qu'il était ridicule. Il avait peur de venir de tout briser.

- Je croyais qu'après Cécilia tu ne… voulais pas te remarier, fit-elle, en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, mais je… me suis rendu compte que je tiens à toi, dit-il, tentant de maîtriser l'étrange tremblement de sa voix. Je veux dire, c'est une vraie question.

- Filius je… Oui, bien sûr oui ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire à en faire fondre les pierres. Et elle l'avait embrassé.

**.**

Alors c'avait été oui. Un oui tout de bon. Filius n'en avait pas entendu parler – quelle importance ! – mais son étonnement avait été d'autant plus vif du fait de sa conversation avec Hermione, si peu de temps avant. Tout semblait se recouper et puis la remarque de Minerva avait fait une impression sur l'un comme l'autre.

Se marier, même si cela pouvait paraître futile, à ce stade de leur relation, c'était se dire, vraiment, qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre. Fixer les choses, les dire, les faire. C'était reconstruire en créant, en rendant les choses plus fortes encore qu'elles ne l'avaient été avant. C'était affirmer l'amour et l'attachement, affirmer qu'ils étaient. Les paroles s'envolent, les mots eux restent, ils s'ancrent – ils s'encrent, c'est le cas de le dire. Ils font des choses quelque chose d'immuable – de plus solide du moins. Alors, en signant ce papier, ils ancrèrent leur relation dans l'officiel, l'inamovible, à l'encre noire et lorsque, devenue Septima Flitwick le 14 septembre 1998, elle endossa ce nouveau costume, ce nom qui la définissait plus que jamais, elle devint le _eux_ coulé dans du béton. _Verba volant, scripta manent…_


	6. Acte V

**ROSE TRAGÉDIE**

_**N/a** : Bonsoir à tous.  
_

_Comme d'habitude, du boulot à plus en pouvoir, et pas trop le moral hier (oui, je vous raconte ma vie...) je ne publie que maintenant ! Et vite ! Simplement, je voulais vous remercier, vous dire que vos reviews font vraiment (non mais, sans euphémisme) mon bonheur ces jours-ci ! donc merci beaucoup très fort à ceux qui le font, c'est vraiment du baume au cœur. Mais merci, tout de même, à ceux qui me lisent, même sans donner de nouvelles._

_Voici, donc, le dernier Acte ! Ne manquera plus que d'épilogue, qui arrivera la semaine prochaine, pour conclure le tout ! Je vous souhaite donc, comme toujours, une très agréable lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et j'attends -oui, oui- vos remarques de toutes sortes. Merci encore, et bonne lecture,  
_

_Bergère._

_PS : Je tiens à dire que j'ai aimé La princesse de Clèves, La ferme africaine ET Othello (vous comprendrez pourquoi je le précise).  
_

_**Disclaimer** : en général j'oublie d'écrire cette petite chose. Donc ! tout ce qui est reconnaissable appartient à JKR. Il y a des OC, mais pas seulement. Quant à nos deux protagonistes, j'ai la prétention - c'est mal XD - de les considérer un peu à elle, un peu à moi, car ils sont très peu développés dans les romans, et je les ai vraiment forgé comme je le souhaitais, à partir du peu que je savais sur eux au départ. Voilà, bonne lecture une fois de plus.  
_

**Acte V : La fin.**

**_Fugit irreparible tempus : rien n'est éternel._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les années passent, irrémédiablement. N'est-ce pas le lot de tout être humain que de mourir ? Sans doute. Pourtant, qui ne tente pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de se battre contre cela ? qui ne cherche pas à profiter de son temps, qui ne cherche pas à rallonger tant que possible le temps qui lui reste ? On s'oublie, certes, dans le courant de la vie, mais vient un temps où, la vieillesse se faisant de plus en plus sentir, on ne peut plus nier l'approche imminente de cette terrible échéance.

Les années avaient passé, lentes, régulières. Fatigué, vieilli, Filius avait fini par partir à la retraite, à grand regret. D'ailleurs, il était presque toujours à Poudlard, avec sa femme, pour rendre visite à des anciens collègues, des amis donc. Ne résistant pas non plus à observer le travail que faisait son remplaçant. Après tout, sa maison était là. La mort de Minerva avait été un véritable coup pour tous, peut être autant pour eux que pour Cassandra, bien que la jeune fille eût un lien plus particulier avec la vieille directrice. L'écossaise, pourtant solide comme un roc, une fois partie, tout semblait pouvoir s'en aller. Et, en effet, année après année, leurs générations avaient commencé à partir en lambeaux, les décès se multipliant. Et puis, un jour, il avait fallu que cela touche l'un d'entre eux : Filius avait commencé à être victime de tonitruantes quintes de toux, suivies de crises d'asthmes plus ou moins prononcées. Et puis la fatigue, les muscles sans forces. L'âge. Ils étaient rendus au mois d'août 2020, et il était devenu évident que jamais il n'atteindrait les 84 ans. Une évidence pas tout à fait acceptée non plus, cependant.

**.**

Dehors, il devait faire chaud. Derrière les rideaux presque entièrement tirés, des rayons d'un soleil insistant et au sommet de sa puissance étaient le signe plus que certain d'un été au temps plus que clément. Cela faisait pourtant une semaine ou presque qu'elle n'était pas sortie de l'enceinte du château : chaque jour, Poppy renouvelait cette expression dépitée, et lui faisait un signe de tête négatif. Aucun progrès, plutôt l'inverse : il ne pouvait pas mourir à tout moment, mais presque.

Il dormait. Comme presque tout le temps : ça n'avait pas l'air vraiment réparateur, mais il n'avait pas de forces pour faire quoique soit d'autre. Et, quand, par une sorte d'étrange hasard, il était éveillé, il restait souvent silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Se sentir mourir devait faire terriblement peur. Pour sa part, lorsqu'elle était en sa présence, elle s'efforçait de paraître enjouée, d'être là, et pas seulement physiquement. Elle se doutait qu'il l'avait vue pleurer plus d'une fois, et qu'il devinait sa tristesse : il lui semblait le lire dans les regards qu'il lui lançait.

Vérifiant une fois encore qu'il dormait paisiblement, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, ouvrit un tout petit peu les rideaux afin de fermer la vitre – il fallait tout de même aérer, pour que cette pièce ne sente pas la maladie plus que nécessaire – puis tira à nouveau le tissu pour occulter le soleil. Cela fait, et après une nouvelle œillade en sa direction, elle sortit à pas de loup de la pièce, et referma la porte derrière elle, grimaçant au grincement qui se faisait entendre comme si, plongé dans cet étrange sommeil, un bruit de cette sorte avait pu changer quoi que ce fût… Se retournant, elle fit face au salon vide : à l'heure qu'il était, Cassandra devait encore être au travail, elle ne reviendrait pas avant 18 heures. C'était déjà bien que la jeune femme passe son temps 'libre' ici… à la fois pour Filius, et pour elle-même : elle était dans le château bien sûr, mais elle n'y connaissait plus grand-monde, ou du moins n'était-elle proche avec personne, et quoiqu'il en soit, en période de vacances scolaire, il n'y avait bien que le directeur à venir ici de temps à autres. La compagnie de sa fille lui était un soutien inestimable.

Seule pour le moment, cependant, elle ne savait que faire. La tentation était grande de rester auprès de Filius, mais s'était vain, elle ne faisait que se faire du mal, risquait de le réveiller par ses mouvements, et ne pouvant rien faire, elle était d'une désolante inutilité. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à se promener – se serait laisser Filius seul dans l'appartement, et s'il avait le moindre problème, elle serait trop loin. Quand Poppy passerait, d'ici une heure, peut être se forcerait-elle à mettre le pied dehors. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Pas du tout, à vrai dire, elle le savait : elle ne se l'autoriserait pas. Restait lire. Tous les jours, elle revenait à cela, tous les jours elle se sentait – et c'était stupide, lui répétait sa fille, à qui elle l'avait avoué – coupable, et chaque jour elle finissait par ouvrir un ouvrage. Elle n'y était pas vraiment plongée, ses pensées continuaient à vagabonder, mais cela lui donnait une forme de matière. Un appui.

C'était des romans, d'amour : rien à faire. Elle n'avait que cela dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, et de toute manière elle n'aurait pu lire autre chose. Avec les années, elle avait cessé de les appréhender comme elle avait pu le faire dans sa jeunesse et toutes ces histoires de passion, de bonheur ou de malheur, ne la distrayaient pas vraiment. Différemment du moins. Elle n'y croyait plus tout à fait, elle n'y attachait plus la même importance. Elle ne savait plus vraiment s'évader. Mais enfin… elle choisissait des ouvrages qu'elle n'avait jamais lus : pas le temps, ou pas le plus attrayant. Certains avaient attendu plus de 30 ans qu'elle les lise, et c'était maintenant qu'elle les ressortait. Elle les prenait soi-disant au hasard, mais tout les romans trop heureux finissaient pas retrouver la bibliothèque : elle préférait lire des histoires malheureuses d'amours impossibles, ou qui finissaient mal. Cela s'accordait davantage avec son état d'esprit et, sans doute, se sentait-elle moins coupable de lire ces histoires funèbres et tristes.

Alors, après _La princesse de Clèves_, roman français d'un ennui profond, et qui lui avait parfaitement convenu pour cette raison même, après _La ferme africaine_, qui ressemblait à un immense échec sur tous les plans, elle s'était attaquée à _Othello_. Pas un roman certes, mais enfin…

« - Septima, enfin, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Rien du tout, voyons, répliqua-t-elle, posant le livre qu'elle ne lisait plus depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle tenait encore, et s'essuyant les joues d'un revers de main.

- C'est Filius ?

- Non Poppy, je vous jure, ce n'est rien, poursuivit-elle, se levant et s'apprêtant à suivre l'infirmière à l'intérieur. Je lisais et…

- Non, coupa Mme Pomfresh, lui dardant un regard autoritaire qui lui fit une impression étrange. Pleurer sur un livre, et ce n'est pas la première fois, ça ne va pas. Vous ne me suivez pas à l'intérieur, vous allez faire un tour dehors – et enlevez ce gilet, vous allez mourir de chaud. Je saurais m'en occuper pendant un quart d'heure sans problème ! »

S'avouant vaincue, elle baissa la tête l'air contrit, ne s'avouant pas à elle-même que cet ordre la soulageait. Etre toujours ici, elle ne tenait pas, elle devenait folle, hypersensible – comme si les… _événements_ à venir n'étaient pas suffisants. Malgré tout, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose, de ne pas être là, parfois. Elle avait pleuré en lisant Othello, et elle savait que ce n'était pas la soi-disant trahison, et l'injuste mort de l'épouse du héros, qui l'avaient fait pleurer ainsi. Non, c'était ses pensées, sa peur, l'angoisse constante qui l'habitait. Alors, en la forçant à sortir, à faire autre chose, même l'espace d'un instant, Poppy lui donnait l'opportunité de se faire un peu de bien – même quelque chose d'infime – sans se sentir coupable.

**.**

Réveillé par une main qui le secouait, il pensa d'abord à son épouse. Cependant, il fut vite détrompé : cette poigne était celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Ouvrant les yeux avec un peu de peine, il reconnut Poppy Pomfresh, laquelle arborait ce sourire crispé et rassurant des infirmières qui s'occupent d'un cas désespéré. Refermant les yeux, il toussa douloureusement, comme si chaque nouvelle vague lui arrachait la gorge – la sensation était analogue, du moins. Puis, d'une voix érayée :

« - Bonjour Poppy. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci, répondit-elle, et il sentait le ton forcé de sa voix, la phrase toute prête. Après tout, au stade où il en était, tout était planifié, et ce qu'il disait n'importait guère. Vous permettez ? »

Mais elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, et lança le sort auquel il s'était habitué : vérification des fonctions vitales, etc. En un mot, elle comparait son état aux jours précédents. Qu'importait : cela ne lui apprendrait pas grand-chose, à son avis. Tout au plus pourrait-il connaître le terme qui définissait son mal, et l'avancement scientifique. Or, n'ayant plus la moindre chance d'être soigné, il le savait – même si, bien entendu, personne ne le lui avait dit – il se sentait vide. Pourquoi apprendre qu'il allait moins bien quand il le sentait… ? L'examen, pourtant, semblait prendre davantage de temps que d'habitude : suffisamment pour qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux intervienne. Il ne prit pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux cependant, Poppy finirait bien par lui dire. Pourtant, face à ce silence prolongé, il fit l'effort de soulever légèrement ses paupières, fixant son regard sur l'infirmière. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, mal-à-l'aise, et mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il la regardait, à tel point qu'il faillit faire l'effort de lui poser une question dès à présent.

« - Oh, Filius ! fit-elle, comme si sa présence avait été une surprise. Excusez-moi…, puis elle n'ajouta rien, et il finit par décider de lui demander. Il était certes patient, et de bonne nature, mais tout de même…

- Poppy, commença-t-il après un douloureux raclement de gorge, dites-moi vraiment. L'infirmière le regarda l'air méfiant, comme si elle se défiait de lui, puis poussa un soupir et, se saisissant de la chaise à son chevet, elle s'y assit.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, fit-elle en regardant ailleurs, comme si elle était coupable, ou peut être devenait-il paranoïaque. Mais si vous y tenez… Il préféra hocher la tête, l'effort était moins important. Je pense que vous ne passerez pas la nuit, lâcha-t-elle abruptement.

- Ah… laissa échapper le petit homme, et lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une expression de douleur ou de constatation froide.

- Alors, commença-t-elle d'une voix précipitée, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil, faites vos adieux, dites à vos proches que vous les aimez, avouez, osez, dites. Parce que vous ne pourrez plus le faire… »

Sur quoi elle sembla s'étouffer, et, se levant précipitamment, quitta la pièce. Il aurait voulu penser qu'elle pleurait, qu'elle était ému, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre : tout lui semblait si convenu, depuis qu'il avait commencé à être vraiment malade. Pourtant, ces conseils, ce ton, tout cela semblait sincère, et particulier. Peut être disait-elle cela à tous ces patients en phase de mourir mais, alors, elle était une formidable comédienne. Il entendit la porte grincer – se refermer ou se rouvrir… il n'était pas sûr – et les pas de l'infirmière qui, vraisemblablement, vint se rassoir à côté du lit. Elle ne dit rien, et ils restèrent là, en silence. Il trouvait presque étonnant d'avoir les idées aussi claires, mais il profita de cette opportunité : au moins n'était-il pas fou. Enfin… était-ce vraiment un avantage d'avoir conscience de sa fin approchante ? Il l'espérait…

Il voulait parler à sa fille, à Septima aussi. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à régler, pas de légataire autre que sa famille à prévenir, pas de grand secret. Il aurait presque aimé que sa mort signifie quelque chose d'autre qu'une perte, qu'elle déclenche quelque chose. Mais non, bien sûr. C'était terrible, et pourtant cela restait banal. Il ne se sentait pas triste, il avait peur, mais il n'arrivait même pas à définir cette peur. Peur de la mort, sans doute, mais il ne le ressentait même pas comme cela. Juste peur, une angoisse. Il était trop fatigué, pourtant pour parvenir à s'y focaliser vraiment, et ce harassement lui permettait de s'endormir sans trop de peur : un pic soudain lui faisait se demander s'il se réveillerait jamais, puis le sommeil l'emportait. Si seulement mourir pouvait se passer de même… Il y eut du bruit hors de la pièce, Poppy en sortit.

Alors qu'il commençait à sentir une vague d'épuisement le prendre, il entendit la porte grincer à nouveau : il ne dormait pas encore, et reconnut rapidement sa femme qui s'approcha de lui et, s'asseyant sur cette chaise de chevet, se pencha vers lui pour murmurer.

« - Tu dors ?

- Non, grogna-t-il en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, sentant que sa gorge le lançait à nouveau.

- Ca va ? questionna-t-elle, d'une voix rauque, d'outre-tombe. Une voix comme la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Faisant un effort, il souleva une de ses mains, cherchant à saisir la sienne, et elle la prit d'un geste vif qui tentait de s'amollir pour ne pas lui faire mal. Poppy t'as parlé ?

- Oui, oui… »

Le silence retomba, il ne le brisa pas. Et, pourtant, il savait très bien ce qu'il devait dire, ce qu'il voulait dire. Soudain, entendant le reniflement mal masqué de la femme qu'il aimait, il se voyait dans la situation inversée, à la mort de Cécilia. Il voulait faire de même, être courageux, lui dire d'être heureuse, de continuer à vivre. Il le voulait d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à cesser de s'autoriser à vivre à cause de sa mort. Cela faisait mal, pourtant, d'enjoindre à quelqu'un qu'il avait tant de mal à quitter de ne pas se préoccuper de sa mort, de l'oublier, presque comme si elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Mais il devait le faire, voulait le faire. Il revoyait presque les mots et les gestes de son ex-femme, comme si c'était hier. C'était étrange.

« - Tu sais, je t'ai aimé plus que je n'ai aimé Cécilia, je crois. »

C'était sans doute vrai. C'était venu comme ça, et il ne doutait pas de la vérité de cette assertion. Il ne l'avait pas aimée de la même manière non plus, pas au même âge, pas avec le même passé. Et elle ne l'avait pas aimé de la même manière en retour. Mais tout de même. Septima lui serra la main un peu plus fortement : d'une certaine manière, ça ressemblait à des scènes clichés, les adieux déchirants, la femme pleure, l'homme déclame son amour. Cette sensation était assez prégnante, mais peut être fausse. D'ailleurs, le discours de Cécilia ne l'était pas moins un vrai stéréotype de générosité face à la mort. Tant pis. Après tout…

« - Il ne faut pas pleurer, tu sais, dit-il, mais il ne le pensait pas, il aurait pleuré aussi.

- Bien sûr que je pleure, nigaud, fit-elle avec un fin sourire qu'il lui sembla deviner au son de sa voix. J'ai peur…

- Il ne faut pas. C'est à moi d'avoir peur, ajouta-t-il en refermant les yeux.

- Repose-toi chéri. Je… je reviens, lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, et elle lui serra compulsivement la main, visiblement terrifiée à l'idée de la lâcher pour jamais. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, mais cela valait peut être mieux. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il voulait lui dire… pas de courage, sans doute. »

**.**

Elle était allée sur le champ sur le lieu de travail de sa fille, par poudre de Cheminette, demandant à Poppy de rester auprès de son époux pendant sa courte absence. Il lui paraissait inconcevable de passer cette immonde journée seule. Immonde, et pourtant la seule à avoir encore son grain de lumière, son vague espoir – car une part d'elle-même continuait à espérer, bien entendu. Cassandra comprendrait : elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, très perspicace, plutôt calme. Cette présence lui serait indispensable, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable de s'appuyer ainsi sur sa progéniture : la mère devait être un soutien pour la fille, pas le contraire. Elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait. D'autant qu'il était inimaginable que Filius ne revoit pas son enfant avant… de quitter ce monde.

Débarquant à l'hôpital, elle fut accueillie par une jeune femme au sourire plaqué et automatique, à qui elle tenta d'expliquer qu'elle était pressée, et ne souhaitait que voir sa fille.

« - Quelle chambre ?

- Oh, non, ma fille est docteur. Docteur Flitwick-Vector.

- Ah… je vais voir où elle est, ne bougez pas, répondit la jeune femme, avec une expression toute changée. En tant normal, Septima se serait sentie fière d'avoir une fille qui avait si bien réussi dans sa voie, et qui en imposait autant. Mais pour le moment, cela ne pouvait qu'ajouter à sa tristesse – ce qui était ridicule, mais tout de même.

- Maman ? demanda la voix inquiète de Cassandra dans son dos, quelques minutes plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que…

- Non, non. Mais Poppy a dit que… enfin… c'est presque la fin, se força-t-elle à dire. Alors, je me suis dit…

- J'arrive tout de suite maman, j'arrive, dit sa fille avant de se tourner vers la demoiselle d'accueil : vous direz à mes patients, au docteur Finnigan, et aux infirmières, que je suis partie pour raison familiale, et si quiconque fait des caprices dites-leur que mon père est sur son lit de mort. Sur quoi elle fit brusquement demi-tour, laissant la jeune femme béate, et rejoint sa mère devant la cheminée. Si elle ne l'avait pas si bien connue, Septima aurait presque cru qu'elle agissait sans rien ressentir. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le salon, Cassandra retira sa blouse de médecin, s'assit sur le canapé, fit signe à sa mère de prendre place, et lui fit apparaître une tasse de thé. Comme si les rôles étaient vraiment inversés. Cette manière qu'avait sa fille de savoir tout prendre en main était impressionnante : mise à part un léger tremblement de la lèvre, et la manie de remettre sans cesse, nerveusement, une mèche derrière son oreille, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était véritablement calme, presque insouciante. Pas moins que d'habitude du moins.

Elle ne l'était pas cependant, et, quand l'infirmière scolaire entra dans la pièce, laissant la porte entrebâillée, elle se leva brusquement, se renversa un peu de thé sur la robe, et l'entraîna vers la cuisine, afin de connaître les sordides détails médicaux. Septima n'essaya pas même de les suivre : aucun bulletin médical ne lui rendrait son mari, et au point où les choses en étaient, ça n'avait vraiment plus de sens. Poppy lui avait dit tout ce que, malheureusement, elle avait à savoir, et voilà. Restée assise, elle sentait ses réflexions partir sur une idée claire, puis s'embrouiller de suite. Elle ne pouvait pas penser, pas bien, pas vraiment, inutile d'essayer. Elle continuait cependant : dans une telle situation, comment aurait-elle pu s'empêcher de penser, de craindre, de se faire des idées, de tenter d'imaginer – et c'était impossible – ce que serait sa vie ensuite. Sa fille reparut dans la pièce, et Poppy, à sa suite, dit qu'elle les laissait et sortit.

« - Elle m'a dit de le laisser dormir, il se réveillera de toute manière, à son avis.

- D'accord, fit-elle à voix très basse.

- Maman, dit sa fille en lui prenant la main tandis qu'elle se rasseyait, ça va aller. Bon, d'accord, ça ne va pas aller, mais… on va s'en sortir. Papa ne voudrait pas que tu restes prostrée jusqu'à la fin de ta vie à cause de ça…

- Mais enfin, Cassy chérie, il va mourir. Ça ne pourra jamais aller…

- Il le faudra, répondit sa fille. Elle allait poursuivre, mais une violente quinte de toux se fit entendre et elles se levèrent de conserve, se précipitant dans la chambre. Papa, tu vas bien ? lança-t-elle, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

- Oui, prononça-t-il, je suis allé mieux, mais ça va. Approche ma fille. »

Cassandra s'approcha de son père et s'assit – c'était à croire, se dit-elle, qu'il n'y avait plus dans cette pièce qu'un lit et une chaise à côté de ce lit. Elle-même resta debout, à côté de la porte, un peu comme un garde du corps. A vrai dire, elle voulait laisser l'occasion au père et à son enfant de se parler sans tenir compte de sa présence. Elle ne parviendrait pas à sortir, elle n'en aurait pas la force, mais, au moins, elle n'interférerait pas. Le sourire que parvint à produire Filius, un sourire sincère, presque heureux, lui brisa le cœur dans un trop-plein de tristesse. La vie était décidément si injuste. Ce bonheur, dans ses yeux, aurait dû pouvoir rester vivant pour l'éternité, et non s'éteindre. Il se racla la gorge, et il lui semblait presque ressentir, elle aussi, la douleur que cela provoquait.

« - Ma chérie, je veux juste te dire que je suis très fier de toi, et que je t'aime très fort. Et que je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

Quoi de plus banal que ces mots dit à une fille aimée, avant d'expirer ? et pourtant… Elle sentait les larmes monter, et, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait les retenir, elle se contenta de pleurer sans bruit afin de ne pas gêner. Elle se rendait compte, à chaque instant, que l'instant d'avant elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à croire que c'était là les dernières heures de son époux, et qu'alors qu'elle pensait cela, elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Ça ne pouvait qu'être faux. Tout à fait faux. Complètement… qui parviendrait à imaginer cela, de toute manière ? C'était purement inconcevable.

S'efforçant d'essuyer ses larmes avec discrétion, elle détourna son regard du petit homme allongé dans le lit, perdu dans les draps comme par erreur, pour le poser sur sa fille. Sa grande fille. Qui, bientôt, serait sa seule vraie raison de vivre. Ses yeux marrons clairs étaient embués de pleurs, cela se voyait : elle regardait droit devant elle, dans le vide sans l'ombre d'un doute, tentant de maîtriser la vague de chagrin poignant qui l'assaillait. D'un geste brusque, elle repoussa une fois de plus une mèche de cheveux qui lui venait sur le visage, et, après avoir secoué la tête comme pour se la vider, elle reporta son visage sur son père, lui adressant un sourire par-delà ses joues mouillée et son expression douloureuse.

« - Oui papa. Et toi, n'étale pas trop ta science avec Merlin, il pourrait mal prendre ta supériorité.

- Pff, laissa échapper l'ex-professeur avec un sourire qui raviva un instant une forme de joie dans le cœur de son épouse.

- Et j'ai un message pour toi : tu diras à…, elle s'interrompit, et Septima comprit qu'elle ne parvenait plus à produire le moindre son. Tu diras à Minerva que… Tu lui diras que je lui interdis de se mettre en équipe avec toi pour faire des bêtises, je vous connais tous les deux… D'accord ? fit-elle, insistant comme si c'avait été une demande sérieuse. Et, finit-elle encore moins assurée, qu'elle me manque, elle aussi…

- Oui ma chérie, je n'oublierais pas… Je me réjouissais pourtant…, il s'interrompit, avalant avec grande peine sa salive, je me réjouissais à l'idée de vous écrire des messages avec les nuages.

- Je t'aime papa, répondit-elle dans un murmure, avant de lui lâcher la main et de sortir de la pièce. Elle semblait vraiment bouleversée, et Septima se trouva déchirée entre le besoin d'aller réconforter sa fille et celui, plus impérieux encore, de rester encore auprès de son mari. »

**.**

Il commençait à être triste. Pourtant, c'était la peur qui prenait sans cesse le dessus : cela lui paraissait bizarre, mais le chagrin et la séparation d'avec ses proches ne lui semblait plus le pire. Loin de là. C'était de se dissoudre dans le vide, disparaître, ne plus être du tout. Ne plus exister, physiquement, et ne plus penser non plus. C'était inimaginable, tant c'était terrifiant. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas en parler. Cela n'aurait servi à rien d'ailleurs… Sa femme s'approcha de lui : malgré la fatigue que regarder longtemps provoquait, il se concentra sur sa silhouette et son visage. Il se souvenait de ce visage, jeune, des années plus tôt. Ses cheveux désormais tout à fait blancs étaient coupés en un carré très court, et son visage était sillonné de rides. Pourtant, il la trouvait toujours belle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se dire qu'elle lui manquerait, mais c'était pire encore : il n'aurait même pas la possibilité de connaître cette sensation, puisqu'il n'y aurait plus ni sentiment ni sensation.

Elle s'approcha de lui et vint s'assoir : il aurait aimé continuer à la regarder, mais il se sentait épuisé et il choisit de laisser ses paupières retomber. Cette fatigue commençait à lui faire craindre de ne même plus pouvoir dire ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Et ses idées s'embrouillaient. Il sentit qu'elle s'approchait de lui et posait sa main sur son visage. Sans doute faisait-elle courir sa main le long de sa joue, mais il n'en était pas certain, car toutes les sensations lui semblaient ouatées, vagues. Il tenta de rouvrir les yeux, mais il ne la voyait presque plus. Seulement des points de couleur, plutôt sombres, beaucoup de noir, comme dans un monde pixélisé à la mauvaise échelle. Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de malaises dans sa vie, mais il lui était arrivé de tomber dans les pommes, et c'était très ressemblant. Peut être était-il en train de mourir.

Une vague d'angoisse s'empara de lui, il chercha en tâtonnant avec un empressement quasi-fou à se saisir, à nouveau, de cette main qu'il ne sentait qu'à peine. Il se sentait mal aussi, comme s'il allait vomir le peu qu'il avait ingurgité dans la journée.

« - Chéri, Filius, ça va ? tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment. Il l'entendait, oui, et il pouvait sentir l'anxiété dans ses paroles.

- Oui, parvint-il à dire, mais il ne sentait plus vraiment sa main.

- Je… ne peux pas y croire, tu sais. Je n'y arrive pas. Il aurait voulu lui dire que lui non plus, mais c'était un effort qui semblait disproportionné. »

Peut être continua-t-elle à parler, il ne l'entendait plus vraiment. C'était comme une suite de borborygmes infâmes, et parfois un mot semblait s'en détacher. Mais c'était peut être des hallucinations, des acouphènes ou peut être parlait-elle, et il ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle disait. Le mal-être allait grandissant. Presque inconsciemment, il se mit à secouer la tête de droite à gauche, se cognant au tissu qui paraissait poisseux de l'oreiller. Mal. Mal. Douleur. Peur. Angoisse. Pas bien. Il ne savait plus tout à fait ce qu'il pensait, et pourtant il lui semblait sentir battre contre sa tempe un flot d'idées qui s'emmêlaient, se développaient, tout cela. Infiniment. Il crut entendre _'Adieu'_ mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Septima. Elle ne dirait pas cela, à son avis. Peut être que si cependant. L'angoisse folle qu'elle s'en aille le saisit, brusquement.

Et puis, soudainement, il sentit un poids sur ses lèvres : il lui fallut du temps – peut être pas tant que cela, mais il en avait l'impression – pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'embrassait. Une simple pression : il s'efforça de bouger ses propres lèvres pour lui montrer qu'il était éveillé et qu'il lui répondait. Et puis il fut frappé par le savoir que c'était son dernier baiser, elle venait de lui donner son baiser d'adieu. Le dernier, à jamais. Il aurait voulu qu'il ne finisse jamais, il aurait voulu mourir et disparaître maintenant, ça aurait été grandiose. Il se sentait un peu moins mal, ou peut être était-il si concentré sur cette sensation, pour ne pas la perdre, qu'il ne sentait plus rien. Il sentit les lèvres se détacher, il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne le pouvait pas y avait-il encore quoique ce fut dans ses glandes lacrymales ? Ou peut être pleurait-il, mais il ne le sentait pas. Il pensait qu'elle était toujours à son côté, mais il n'était pas certain. Il en avait la sensation intime, il…

**.**

Il dormait. Ou peut être était-ce plus du domaine du coma que d'autre chose, mais il semblait dormir. Un flot de larmes sporadiques mais bien présentes s'écoulait le long de ses joues, elle ne pouvait se détacher de cette chaise. Et pourtant il y avait sa fille à côté. Il fallait aller la voir, il le fallait. Il dormait, que pouvait-elle faire ? il fallait qu'elle aille voir Cassandra.

D'un pas automatique et pesant, elle quitta la pièce et, à peine entrée dans le salon, il lui sembla que sa fille se jeta dans ses bras en sortant de nulle part. Elle pleurait, pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. D'énormes sanglots bruyants et douloureux, compulsifs. Septima tenta de la serrer dans ses bras, contre son cœur, le plus fort possible. Elle avait la sensation qu'elles étaient seules sur un radeau qui coulait doucement mais sûrement, s'enfonçant dans une vase infinie. Et elle avait l'impression de devoir conduire ce frêle esquif, de devoir les maintenir à flots, elle qui n'arrivait déjà pas à se soutenir. Elle resserra encore son emprise, la tête de sa fille qui pesait pesamment sur le bas de son épaule lui faisait mal, mais sans doute lui tenait-elle trop fort la taille, en retour. Et puis c'était le monde à l'envers. Soudain, c'était à elle de rassurer Cassandra, de lui dire que tout irait bien. C'était à elle de dire que le monde continuerait à vivre sa vie, et elles avec. Elle lui passa la main dans le dos, le lui frottant comme pour y appliquer un onguent, comme elle l'avait fait, des années plus tôt, pour la calmer lorsqu'elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar.

« - Chut, murmura-t-elle. Calme-toi, ça va aller.

- Mais enfin, maman, répondit sa fille, relevant un visage déformé par une expression de tristesse et de douleur, tu te rends compte qu'on est là, à attendre… à attendre qu'il meurt.

- Je sais, je sais…, dit-elle aussi posément que possible, tentant de combattre la vague de pleurs qui lui montait dans la gorge.

- J'en vois tous les jours, des malades, des morts, des familles qui… des familles… Et j'ai toujours tenu le coup. Mais là… Elle s'arrêta, et fondit à nouveau en larmes. Sa mère se tut : elle ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment. Elle la laissa pleurer un peu, avant de répondre.

- C'est normal Cassy, c'est normal… c'est ton père, ce n'est pas juste… quelqu'un. »

Cassandra hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle savait que sa mère avait raison. Elle se détacha lentement, et Septima se dit que, pour elle, se devait presque être pire. Ou, plutôt, qu'il était bien plus important qu'elle parvienne à s'en sortir. Elle s'en sortirait d'ailleurs, c'était certain… mais c'était si dur de voir sa fille effondrée ainsi (comme si l'état de Filius n'était pas déjà difficilement supportable), alors qu'elle avait toute sa vie devant elle. Elle, au contraire, avec ses 72 ans… après tout, elle pouvait aussi bien mourir peu de temps après son mari. S'en remettre serait presque ridicule. Et puis, ce n'était pas encore la question : il n'était pas… Il était toujours là. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées, même si elle sentait l'idée de solitude s'imposer encore et encore à son esprit.

Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par une quinte de toux. Plus que cela même : il lui semblait que, dans la pièce d'à côté, il n'y avait plus que le son rauque d'une gorge qui crachouillait ces derniers sons. Elle se précipita, à vrai dire elle savait. Quoi d'autre ? sa fille passa devant elle, sans doute allait-elle vérifier – après tout, elle était médecin. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne fit que se remettre à pleurer et à la regarder l'air désespéré. Fini. C'était fini. Ca n'allait pas finir : c'était fini. A jamais. Jamais plus. Elle était prête à pleurer, son cœur était gros de larmes et de son malheur, mais ses yeux étaient secs. Elle alla s'assoir auprès du corps – ce n'était plus qu'un corps. Merlin, plus qu'un corps… Soudain, elle sentit les premières larmes, puis d'autres, encore, encore. Sans fin. Des larmes. Elle sentit sa fille venir lui encercler les épaules de derrière le fauteuil, lui répétant _'chut, chut…'_ Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pleurer, gémir. Mourir.

**.**

On dit toujours que le temps d'enfuit trop vite, et qu'il faut en profiter tant qu'il est là. Malheureusement, lorsque la vie ne nous sépare pas, la mort s'en charge. Et cela est inévitable. Cela semble l'unique vérité de la vie : après la vie, on meurt. Et l'on se sépare.

Le 12 août 2020, à 16h48, Filius Flitwick avait rendu l'âme, laissant derrière lui une épouse éplorée et malheureuse, et une fille – grande fille – perdue. Pendant des heures, des jours, des mois, Septima vivrait avec cette sensation que Filius était toujours là. Elle ne pouvait le quitter. Il ne pouvait être vraiment mort : il était mort sans l'être. Seule, elle s'était noyée dans ses cours, sa fin de carrière de femme âgée, voyant de tant à autres sa fille, et Anthony. C'était bien là tout. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus, mais le temps avait fuit si vite, trop vite. Elle était seule, et la vie n'avait plus le même goût. Après tout, la mort n'était-elle pas la seule main qui pût la séparer de Filius ? Le temps avait gagné, il gagne toujours. _Fugit irreparible tempus._


	7. Epilogue

**ROSE TRAGÉDIE**

_**N/a** : Bonsoir à tous (et toutes ^^)_

_Nous voilà rendus à la fin : en publiant cet épilogue, je conclue totalement cette histoire. Avec une certaine émotion *larme de circonstance*. Non, j'exagère, mais tout de même, ce fût un vrai plaisir que d'écrire, de publier, et d'avoir vos avis ! J'espère que l'ensemble vous aura plu, et je vous serais ultra-reconnaissance, si vous me reviewer, de me laisser aussi un avis général sur l'ensemble de la fic' ! (Je sais, je sais, je demande, je demande). _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je tenais à vous remercier tous : ceux qui m'ont lu, et surtout ceux que je peux nommer ! Basmoka, telle17, Hell Butler, Dream's Girl, et dobbymcl ! Tous vos compliments me sont allé droit au cœur (et continueront ;)) ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! j'espère que cette fin (pour dobby, que tout ce qu'il te reste à lire ^^) vous plaira, vraiment ! En tout cas, merci !_

_Voilà, maintenant que j'ai fait la phase émotion (sincère !) je m'en vais publier cet épilogue. Comme je le disais, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'attends votre avis avec impatience, et j'irais jusqu'à dire votre verdict ! Merci encore, je vous dévoile la fin !_

_Bonne lecture, Bergère !_

_Ps : si vous avez des questions sur quoique ce soit, c'est avec plaisir ! Je sais pas, c'est une éventualité ^^  
_

_**Disclaimer** : en général j'oublie d'écrire cette petite chose. Donc ! tout ce qui est reconnaissable appartient à JKR. Il y a des OC, mais pas seulement. Quant à nos deux protagonistes, j'ai la prétention - c'est mal XD - de les considérer un peu à elle, un peu à moi, car ils sont très peu développés dans les romans, et je les ai vraiment forgé comme je le souhaitais, à partir du peu que je savais sur eux au départ. Voilà, bonne lecture une fois de plus.  
_

**Epilogue,**

**La fin des fins : _Acta est fabula._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Après la mort de son époux, Septima avait, étonnamment de son avis, vécu longtemps. Elle avait eu la _chance_ – disait-elle – d'avoir pu assister au mariage de sa fille avec celui qu'elle surnommait, avec un sourire en coin, son _gendre préféré_. Partie à la retraite, elle s'était alors occupée presque exclusivement de ses deux petits enfants, Adrien et Janet. De vrais amours, disait-elle. Et puis elle avait continué à vieillir, et à l'âge de 89 ans elle avait quitté ce monde, morte à l'instar de feu son mari, de vieillesse – comme cela se dit.

Seule, elle avait ainsi gardé en mémoire l'histoire de son couple. L'amour, la vie. Ses souvenirs avaient été beaucoup de sa vie, et ils avaient vécu en son sein. Ils bouillonnaient parfois, elle en avait raconté quelques uns à sa petite fille, qui adorait que sa grand-mère lui dise des histoires. Le reste, semble-t-il, mourrait avec elle. Une grande partie du moins. Ce qu'elle n'avait pu partager ni avec sa fille – le futur, – ni avec Anthony – le passé, tout comme elle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il y avait là de quoi faire un véritable tableau. Le tombeau ayant trouvé sa place sous la terre et la dalle de marbre, ne restaient plus que cinq personnes, dont deux enfants, habillées de noir, debout, devant la stèle. De loin, ils semblaient former comme une seule et même entité, serrée face à l'infinité des pierres tombales et du ciel gris au vent froid. Comme écrasés par le poids de nuages épais et poisseux, ils ne donnaient pas, vus ainsi, une impression de tristesse, mais plutôt de pesanteur. D'immobilité. A croire qu'ils étaient ancrés dans le sol, le regard rivé vers une tombe parmi tant d'autres. Vivants perdus au monde des morts, comme un petit groupe pèlerins égarés, comme Ulysse seul aux Enfers, venu interroger ces âmes grises qui se pressent, groupe compact et vague, autour de lui.

De plus près, cependant, le visage du groupe s'étiolait, les individualismes reprenaient leur place, c'était chacun et non plus tous. Et c'était la tristesse. Tous, ou presque, étaient isolés dans leurs propres pensées, et seul un thème général semblait unir ce groupe soudain hétéroclite. Le noir. Il y avait Anthony, dans le fond, le plus loin de la tombe. Il y avait Cassandra et, juste à côté d'elle, Colin, son mari. Et puis, devant eux, comme deux copies conformes (qu'ils n'étaient pas), seulement d'un sexe différent, Janet et Adrien.

**.**

Serré dans un trois-pièce noir à la Filius, Anthony avait tout du petit papy fatigué et abattu qu'il était. Il était le seul représentant de sa génération, maintenant. Le seul qu'il connaisse. Ses deux sœurs étaient mortes, l'une d'entre elles il y avait bien longtemps. Ses amis, ses collègues : tous avaient quitté ce monde, l'un après l'autre. Filius depuis pas mal de temps, déjà, plus de quinze ans. Alors, pendant plusieurs années, il n'y avait plus eu que Septima et lui. Les vieux. Une génération – et même les générations antérieures – en deux personnes. Il ne l'avait jamais autant vue qu'après la mort de Filius, et sans doute ne l'avait-il jamais connue avant non plus.

Il savait qu'elle lui manquerait : ils avaient porté ensemble les souvenirs, évoqué un temps depuis longtemps révolu. Il était seul, désormais. Il ne pourrait plus raconter à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Et il ne saurait pas transmettre : Cassandra était bien trop grande maintenant, et il ne se sentait pas assez proche de ses enfants pour pouvoir leur raconter sa jeunesse, la guerre, tout cela. Et, d'abord, il ne savait pas raconter.

Cela seul aurait suffit à lui faire regretter Septima. Cependant, il la considérait comme une amie. C'était un départ douloureux et difficile. Elle était sa famille, elle aussi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle était aussi sa sœur, avec autant de légitimité dans son cœur que Cécilia ou Célia. Etant donné l'étrange position où il se trouvait, il aurait peut être dû haïr ce qu'elle représentait : la seconde femme de l'ex-mari de sa sœur. Le genre détestable pièce rapportée. Mais il ne l'avait jamais pu : c'était une ravissante et très agréable pièce rapportée. La voir partie lui avait fait un vrai choc, et maintenant, il se sentait délaissé, laissé pour compte. Lui qui avait toujours badiné, affirmant que, malgré les deux ans qu'il avait de moins qu'elle, il passerait l'arme à gauche bien avant elle… Il ne pleurait plus, certes. Seulement, il sentait qu'il ne lui survivrait pas longtemps, et cette pensée ne l'attristait même pas : que serait-il, maintenant, qu'un vieux crouton rabougri et oublié ?

**.**

Le petit Julien regardait, sans être sûr d'en percevoir toute l'importance, la tombe de sa grand-mère – et de son grand-père, qu'il n'avait pas connu. Il était triste. Il aimait bien sa grand-mère : pas autant que son autre mamie, c'était vrai, mais il l'aimait quand même. Elle était gentille, et un peu folle. Et puis très vieille. Elle avait toujours l'air d'être prête à dire quelque chose de très important, mais, la plupart du temps, ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Il aimait beaucoup aller la voir, mais, il fallait l'avouer, s'ennuyait vite.

Il était triste, mais moins qu'avant : pour lui, ce cercueil sous terre, ça n'était pas vraiment sa mamie, et il ne retrouvait pas la sensation qu'il avait eu en comprenant qu'elle ne parlerait et ne bougerait plus jamais. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, alors. Serré dans les bras de sa maman qui tentait de la réconforter… il en avait un peu honte, d'ailleurs, un grand garçon ne pleure pas. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était normal de pleurer lorsque l'on perd un être cher, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être d'accord, même si cela l'arrangeait bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant c'était passé, et il n'avait envie de pleurer que parce que, serrée dans les bras de son père, Cassandra, elle, sanglotait abondamment. Sa maman était triste : il avait du mal à imaginer ce que cela pouvait être, de ne plus avoir sa mère. C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle il aurait voulu pouvoir faire revivre sa grand-mère Septima. Pour redonner le sourire à sa propre mère.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais il s'ennuyait. Il faisait froid, et il avait très envie de rentrer au chaud, chez lui. Si seulement… il était hors de question de poser cette question-là, il le savait. Alors il se taisait, les mains fermement enfoncées dans ses poches, attendant aussi patiemment que possible que quelqu'un donnât le signal du départ.

**.**

A côté de lui sa sœur, au contraire, paraissait défaite – mis à part quelques étranges sourires. De trois ans plus âgée que son frère, et bien plus proche de Septima, elle avait à la fois plus conscience, et se sentait plus triste. Très vite, on lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa grand-mère : vous avez le même nez, et les mêmes yeux. Et les mêmes manières de dire des bêtises au mauvais moment, complétait la vielle femme avec un sourire en coin.

Elle avait l'impression que la complicité qu'elle avait eue avec sa grand-mère lui manquerait toujours et, déjà, à 12 ans, elle avait décidé qu'elle serait une mamie comme celle qu'elle venait de perdre pour ses propres petits enfants. Une mamie qui racontait des histoires plus ou moins abracadabrantes, et qui de temps en temps parlait de sa jeunesse – ce qui, de l'avis de la jeune fille, était à mourir de rire. Une mamie avec des secrets et des petits cadeaux, une mamie généreuse et drôle, et puis qui lui apprenait des petites choses dont elle était ensuite très fière. Une mamie qui avait su s'adapter à elle : elle n'était plus une petite fille, maintenant, mais elle était restée proche de sa grand-mère. Et ce contact lui manquerait. C'était à elle qu'elle avait parlé de son premier amour, à elle qu'elle racontait les peines et les petits ou les gros chagrins de sa vie d'apprentie adolescente et elle ne voyait pas à qui d'autre elle pourrait les raconter maintenant. Son autre grand-mère ne comprendrait pas, à son avis du moins. Et il était hors de question de parler de cela à sa mère, ça semblait inconcevable.

Alors, l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir… Elle n'avait jamais connu son grand-père, et les parents de son père étaient encore vivants. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'un être vraiment cher périssait, et elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cela se passerait ainsi. Elle était très triste, et pourtant il lui arrivait de rire. Elle pleurait, mais elle ne pleurait pas tout le temps. Et, pour le moment, elle se trouvait bizarre. Triste, oui, mais pas à en pleurer. Elle se repassait des souvenirs, et certains la faisaient sourire. Sourire qu'elle cachait, parce qu'elle savait que ça ne se faisait pas, de sourire à un enterrement et puis parce qu'elle-même n'était pas sûre d'accepter de sourire.

Elle revoyait le jour où, pour son septième anniversaire, sa grand-mère qui avait offert ce petit médaillon en forme de cœur, médaillon que l'on pouvait ouvrir et à l'intérieur duquel était gravé un 7, en lui disant que c'était sa mère qui le lui avait donné, lorsqu'elle avait eu 7 ans, pour lui porter chance. Parce que son nom venait de sept, et que sa mère était superstitieuse. _'J'espère qu'il te rendra aussi heureuse que j'ai pu l'être,'_ avait-elle dit. Depuis, elle ne quittait plus le bijou, même pour dormir – ce que sa mère lui reprochait amèrement. Tant pis… elle y tenait beaucoup.

Il y avait aussi ce jour où elle lui avait demandé comment était Papi. Elle était petite, à cette époque, et cette question lui avait paru très naturelle. Elle savait désormais qu'en général les adultes refusent de raconter leur passé, leurs amours : Septima le faisait, et même avec plaisir. A cette question, elle avait d'abord répondu par un grand sourire, puis elle avait serré sa petite-fille dans ses bras et l'avait posée sur ses genoux. Puis elle lui avait chuchoté, comme un secret : _'Il y a des années que personne ne m'a posé cette question tu sais…'_ Elle paraissait très heureuse, et Janet n'était toujours pas très sûre de savoir pourquoi. Mais ce sourire de sa mamie, il lui semblait qu'elle le revoyait, et il était de ceux qui illuminent une journée. _'Il était petit, cérémonieux, très gentil, et plein de bonté…'_

Elle se souvenait de jeux, de blagues, de secrets, de bêtises. Elle était grande, elle savait que les gens mouraient, et elle savait que sa grand-mère était âgée. Pourtant, quelque part, elle lui avait paru immortelle, inamovible, à croire que jamais plus elle ne changerait : gravée dans un présent sans fin, elle était toujours la même vieille femme chérie, elle devait le rester. La réalité en était d'autant plus dure. Les épaules serrées dans son manteau noir, elle continuait à se souvenir de sa grand-mère, presque à en oublier qu'elle n'était plus.

**.**

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il n'avait pas vraiment aimé sa belle-mère. Pas qu'il l'eût détestée non plus, loin de là ! c'était une femme charmante, gentille et généreuse, et il ne voyait pas comment quiconque aurait pu la haïr. Non, il n'avait même rien à lui reprocher elle avait toujours été très correcte avec lui – plus même, elle avait accueilli avec beaucoup de joie, et il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle eût jamais montré de l'hostilité à l'égard de ce qu'il représentait, l'homme qui lui enlevait sa fille unique. Il n'avait donc aucune raison valable de ne pas l'aimer, et cela pouvait même passer pour injuste et mal venu : il le reconnaissait, et gardait pour lui ce sentiment.

C'était quelque chose de presque indescriptible : elle l'agaçait, elle n'était… c'était dur à dire, mais enfin, elle n'était pas du même monde. Ses manières de s'enflammer, de dispenser un amour étrange, tout cela lui déplaisait. Même s'il savait se tromper, il ne pouvait se détacher de la sensation que c'était exagéré, qu'elle jouait un jeu. Elle se voulait trop jeune, elle n'était peut être pas assez mature pour son grand-âge (ou du moins le vivait-il ainsi). Vraiment, pas du même monde. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment, à voir son épouse, et avec le peu qu'il savait à son sujet, qu'il se serait bien mieux entendu avec son beau-père, qu'il n'avait connu que comme professeur. Le petit homme, avec ses moustaches lisses, ses cheveux presque amidonnés, et ses costumes d'un autre temps, avait tout de l'homme cultivé et de bonne famille. Il paraissait plus sérieux que son épouse – il l'était sans l'ombre d'un doute – et il était certain qu'il se serait senti plus à l'aise avec lui. Les choses étant ce qu'elles avaient été, il avait rencontré Cassandra plutôt tard dans sa vie, et son père était déjà mort.

Ainsi, il ne s'en cachait pas, il n'appréciait pas franchement sa belle-mère. Il n'était pas insensible pourtant, et sa mort le peinait. Le fait que sa femme soit totalement effondrée devait aider, c'était vrai, mais enfin… qui se fût réjoui d'une mort ? Il ne se trouvait ni bouleversé ni vraiment malheureux, mais cela lui faisait une impression très bizarre, et il se rendait étrangement compte du vide que cela créerait, même pour lui. Quelque part, la manière qu'elle avait de l'agacer lui manquerait, chose qu'il n'aurait pas crue si on la lui avait dite. Oh, il s'en remettrait vite mais, pour le moment, il était attristé tout de même.

**.**

Serrée aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans les bras de son époux, Cassandra pleurait. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle se sentait si petite, perdue dans sa robe noire, perdue dans ses larmes, perdue dans sa tristesse, ses regrets. C'était comme une fin du monde pour elle toute seule, le poids d'une solitude étrange, l'adieu le plus déchirant qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle se souvenait de la mort de son père… peut être était-ce l'atténuation du temps, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait été moins douloureux que cela, moins terrible. C'était indescriptible, inexprimable.

Plus sa mère, plus sa maman. Celle qui l'avait élevée, aimée, soutenue. C'était comme si son dernier guide venait de disparaître : il ne lui restait ni Minerva ni Septima, les deux femmes qui l'avaient élevée et lui avaient servies de modèle. C'était à elle maintenant de jouer ce rôle, et elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Et puis, il y avait ce manque, qui était déjà insupportable et qui, pourtant, n'avait pas atteint son point culminant. Il y avait encore trop peu de temps mais elle savait que, bientôt, lorsqu'un événement important aurait lieu dans sa vie, elle chercherait à se tourner vers sa mère, et qu'elle n'y serait plus. Ce soutien qui lui ferait défaut finirait d'éventrer ce qui était en train de se déchirer dans son cœur. Après cela, peut être apprendrait-elle à se consoler, mais cela lui paraissait inconcevable pour le moment. Maintenant, il n'y avait que les larmes. Un adieu déchirant qui cherchait désespérément à faire revivre cet être cher.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alors ça s'était fini ainsi, Septima et Filius. Il ne restait plus que cette tombe commune où étaient posés l'une à côté de l'autre deux stèles funéraires.

_Filius Johan Flitwick_

_10 mai 1937 – 12 août 2020_

_Reposes en paix._

_.  
_

_Septima Helen Flitwick, née Vector_

_10 avril 1948 – 11 janvier 2038_

_On te regrettera._

Ils s'étaient connus et aimés. Ils avaient construit une famille, une vie, un peu comme un monde dans le monde. Un monde en rose, un monde gai. Un monde triste aussi, parce que la vie fini toujours mal quelque part : comme une tragédie où, malgré le bonheur, on marche vers l'inévitable. Un amour couleur rose tragédie. Alors l'histoire se finit, la place est laissée aux autres, et le rideau tombe. _Acta est fabula._


End file.
